Another Adverage Week in the Life of Daisuke Niwa
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Daisuke and Dark go to steal the Kyuubi no Flamma but has some serious complications and a little cold shoulder from Emiko. Can they live through this week or fall to the powers of the artifact? Abuse male pairing My first Fic so its ot the best..DK DS
1. Im and some help

**TeenHelp44**: Hello Welcome to PurpleRedYinYang: Urm..Hi TeenHelp44: Whats youre huge problem?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Well...uh...I dont know how to say this with out sounding you know...weird TeenHelp44: This whole chat is confidential...No one will find any of this out PurpleRedYinYang: Really? good. Kay so...I like this guy and he doesnt know it b/c well hes cold and a lot of people call him a heartless bastard and all that. Hes really smart and stuff and im amazed i have kept it from him for so long...What should I do?

**TeenHelp44**: First of all...Are you A)straight B)Gay

**PurpleRedYinYang**: ...b.  
**TeenHelp44**: Does the guy you like know you are gay or bi?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: no Were just good friends he thinks

**TeenHelp44**: What would you do if that guy found out you liked him?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: I would 1) run very far away while blushing blood red 2) faint 3) never come back to school 4) never show my face again in the whole city

**TeenHelp44:** youre adament about him not knowing you like him?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: I want him to know but im really afraid he wont want to talk to me anymore and I dont want that to happen

**TeenHelp44**: Why not wait until a day before some break and give him a note saying you like him...I'd recommend it to be a long break...like christmas...and with the note give him something to make him think its just a friendship gift then when he reads it hell understand and all that.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: That actualy might work

**TeenHelp44**: You know you spelled actually wrong?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Sorry Mr. BrainiaWhats your name?

**TeenHelp44**: The help is not allowed to give out information since all of the help and the people were helping is from the same school

**PurpleRedYinYang**: What grade?

**TeenHelp44**: Not allowed to release personal information

**PurpleRedYinYang**: FINE be a goody two shoes then!

**TeenHelp44**: Im helping you arent I?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Fine. yes you are, but do you think he'll hate me when I give him the gift?

**TeenHelp44**: its only september...when christmas comes around and you still like this guy tell him in the card you dont want to ruin your friendship

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Urm...kay

**TeenHelp44**: if you need more help my home email address is LivingAWhiteHell.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Wow thats a kinda creepy screen name man

**TeenHelp44**: Feel free to message me. Just dont bug me too much

**PurpleRedYinYang**: I wont...if i do...what if its late?

**TeenHelp44**: I should be there almost at anytime

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Thanks I aprecate it

**TeenHelp44**: Appreciate?

**PurpleRedYinYang**: yeah

**TeenHelp44**: I know what its like. I like someone and they dont know it either.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Im sorry

**TeenHelp44**: Dont worry about it. Im just glad were friends, the person i like and I. I cant imagine life without us at least being friends

**PurpleRedYinYang**: I gotta go...I have...Something to...get

**TeenHelp44**: Hope you find whatever it is without much trouble.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: thanks. Ill try to IM you later

**TeenHelp44**: You dont have to.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: I know but your so much help I dont wanna be like Bye and not say anything else to you.

**TeenHelp44**: Alright. You might want to go now before you get into trouble, though.

**PurpleRedYinYang**: Yeah...Byes

**TeenHelp44**: bye

Kay so this is my first fanfic and its not a oneshot because I suck at short stories. Ive been readin fanfics for monthes but just decided to get an account recently. Tell me what you think. Thanks guys...im not so sure how to put capters to it though...any help would be appreciated .


	2. A beginning with a flaw

Daisuke Logged off of his screen name and ran to get changed. 'Shit! Mom told me to be ready to leave by five. Its 4:50 now'  
'Dai calm down. Creepy boy wont care how you look. He just wants to kill us. Or well kill/Trap/hurt/maim/etc me and keep you for himself'  
'Dark dont talk like that. You know it bothers me.' Daisuke got quiet and saddened, making Dark feel bad for saying that about creepy boy.  
'Sorry Dai. Ill be a little bit nicer'  
'Thanks Dark.' Dai said as he changed into black leather that would fit Dark perfectly but was a slightly too big for him, although in the past year and a half he had grown a good six inches to be a little less than two inches shorter than Dark.  
Creepy boy, who was always taller than Dai, had also grown and was of equal height to Dark and his blond counterpart. Dai always felt lower and insignificant when he was around the taller boy since he had to look up still to talk to him.  
"Daisuke Niwa get your scrawny ass down here this instant or you'll make Dark late"  
"Couse its all about Dark. Dark this Dark that. All she cares about. not me." Dai mumbled.  
'Dai?' Dark asked. 'What'  
'Im sorry Emiko worries more about me than you. You know I still care for you like a little brother'  
'I know, and Dark'  
'Yeah, Dai'  
'Thanks. Thanks for everything'  
Dark gave a smile from the back of Dai's mind. 'Thats my job. Well with most Niwa's it was a job but with you I feel like were connected...like family...actual family you know'  
'Yeah. You are like my brother, Dark. You understand me more than mom, dad or grampa'  
'Better get goin'  
Daisuke ran pell mell down the stairs and almost into his awaiting mother at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Daisuke" She hissed. "Dark was talking to me"  
Her attitude changed completly. "Okay. Just be a faster talker next time. Now go or Dark will be late"  
"Kay mom. Bye." He ran out the door towards the museum where Dark would be stealing the Kyuubi no flamma. (couldnt think of a name)  
'Dark what does the Kyuubi do'  
'Herm...not sure'  
'Great. Unknown artifact here I come'  
Dark laughed at how at ease Dai had become in stealing the artwork. Dark was proud how Dai had grown.  
Daisuke kept his goofy childish nature but kept it in more and had grown his hair out some to be chin length and as Dark called it 'sexily spiky' because he actually approved of it. Although Dai was a bit more reservative he was still pretty much the old Daisuke from a year before.  
The pace Dai went was actually pretty fast for a fifteen year old and got to the museum in no time flat.  
'Dark, you or me this time'  
'Ill let you Dai. You're capable enough to do it.' Dark gave a wink to Dai from the back of Dai's mind and relaxed to watch Dai work.  
'Thanks for being confident in me, Dark'  
'No prob'  
Dai chuckled as he scaled the outside wall of the museum finding almost invisible flaws to use (most people wouldnt be able to do that) to get to the roof.  
When Dai got to the roof the crowd started to scream when they saw him thinking him Dark. After rolling his eyes, Dai climbed into a ventilation shaft and went down some and stopped for a minute.  
Footsteps echoed on the roof as police rushed around thinking that he could only have gone down the stairs. A few curses later the police left and Dai continued down the shaft.  
He heard Dark chuckle in the back of his mind. 'Ingenius, Dai. Though, I would never fit'  
'Thats because your fat Dark'  
'Am not'  
'Dont worry, Dark, Im kidding...for once'  
Dark sighed after staring at his stomach after Dai had called him fat. 'Dont do that to me Dai'  
'Pay back for earlier'  
'Fine I deserved that'  
'Kay so shut it because were above the room'  
'A'aight'  
Dai opened a grate noiselessly and looked down to the floor. 'Kuso (i think thats like shit) Dark'  
'Yeah'  
'Its like a twenty foot drop'  
'Drop down and when you hit the floor crouch down and roll. It absorbs the impact'  
'You better be right'  
Dai dropped down crouched and rolled like Dark said but when he had landed he didnt land straight, so now Dai sported a severly painful twisted ankle.  
'Ouch'  
'Sorry Dai'  
Daisuke ignored him though because he felt another presence in the room.  
Who is the other presence? Will Dai steal the artifact before his ankle gives out? What is with the artifact? 


	3. The commander and a problem

"Made it a little late, eh, Dark?" A silky voice said from the shadows. Dai pulled the hood of the leather jacket tighter about his face. 'Please dont see the hair. Please dont see my hair and figure it out. Please'  
"Whats wrong, Dark? Cat got our tongue?" The silk laden voice teased.  
Daisuke glared at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Are you going to steal it or not? Maybe you'll finally admit defeat and turn yourself in"  
'DARK'  
'Wha?' He was woken out of his almost asleep state.  
'WhatdoIdo? Whaddo I do? WhaddoIdo'  
'What are YOU saying'  
'WHAT DO I DO'  
'Take what we came for'  
'He. Will. Arrest. Me. if. I. Move'  
'Urm'  
'Switch wth me'  
'I cant. Youre not thinking romantic'  
'TAKE OVER'  
'It'll hurt since youre awake'  
"Mousy?" The voice brought Dai out of his reverie.  
Dai grunted in a Dark like way.  
"Which will you chose"  
That was all Dai heard since it was when Dark decided to take over. The pain was excrutiating and Dai barely stayed still and from screaming.  
'Sorry, Dai.' Was all Dark said as he forced his way to the surface.  
It was a good thing Dai was close to Darks height so the voice noticed nothing from his point quite a few feet away.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, commander," Dark spoke the last word sarcastically. "But you wont have any use for your cuffs tonight"  
"Dark." The commander growled.  
Dark flashed his signature smile and leapt for the Kyuubi no flamma case. With one quick elbow jab the glass shattered around he artifact. "Hmm...A necklace"  
The necklace consisted of a silver chain that looked like vines intertwined and held a green oval flower the size of someones hand stretched out flat.  
'Dark that thing has a funky aura thing around it.' Dai warned but his voice seemed to fade away some.  
'Dai? Are you sleepin or sumthin? your fadin'  
'Hmm? Dark im right here.' Dark kept moving to stay away from the commander but became increasingly worried over Dai.  
'Dai. Dai? Dai! Come on Answer me'  
Nothing came to Dark and he felt an emptiness settle on his soul.  
"Dai." He muttered aloud as the commander lept for him again and with Darks luck heard the muttered name.  
The commander stopped suddenly. "Whose name did you just say"  
"None of your business." With that dark ran toward the open third story window.  
He lept out calling for Wiz (his familiar...sort of...wiz is a furry bunny that can 1) turn into darks wings 2) transform into Dark or Dai but has trouble speaking english.) and thankfully Wiz had been waiting in a nearby Tree.  
What Dark didn't expect was for the commander to leap out of the window after him and land on his back.  
"What are you doing?!" Dark yelled.  
"Who did you yell for"  
"What do you care"  
"Tell me"  
"Do you think I have shit for brains idiot"  
"Tell me NOW"  
Dark Tch'ed and did a loop in the air but the commander was adament on staying attached to Darks back.  
"Why do you care so much commander"  
"The name was my friends name"  
"Was"  
"Is. whatever. Why do you know his name"  
"Hes gone now"  
"What? And why arent you in the necklace"  
"Because he is"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Hes my Tamer shit face!" (Tamer is the Niwa who houses Dark and the Hikari (Hiwatari) who houses Krad)  
"What?" The commander was almost whispering in surprise.  
"My TAMER! and YOU trapped HIM in the damn NECKLACE"  
"Land." Dark looked incredulous. "LAND NOW"  
Dark for some reason complied.  
"Give me the necklace"  
"Im not stupid"  
"Give it to me if you want to see him again"  
Dark growled. "If you do anything Ill personally make sure you die slowly"  
"I wont. Niwa is my friend. My ONLY friend"  
Dark handed the necklace to the commander and watched him warily.  
"When I grabbed it, it was green, now its blood red. Why"  
"It has a human now. The main reason its BLOOD red is because the longer Niwa is in there the longer the neklace takes part of him away. If we dont get him out within three days he wont be as we remember him. He will be a shell of his former self"  
"Then get him the fuck out"  
Will the commander help Dark get Dai out? Who is the commander? If Dai is returned to Dark will he be the same? 


	4. The beginning of help

"It will take a while. Go to my apartment and on the table in my living room is an open book. Bring it here"  
Dark complied since he knew the commander wanted Dai back as much as he did.  
It wasnt hard to find the apartement or the book since it seemed the commander was OCD about neatness and white. Dark had a chuckle at that then flew quickly back to the glade where the commander was.  
"Heres your damn book, now get him out"  
"It will take a while to get him out"  
"Did you hear me? I said GET. HIM. OUT"  
"It wont work until the new moon. The new moon has enough power to pull him out. Only then will it work"  
"Thats two days away"  
"Thats all that we have"  
"It's all your fault, you know? If you weren't obsessed over capturing me he wouldnt be in this"  
"Shut up, I know"

Daisuke seemed to be floating in a black abyss. He didnt know which way was up, down, or anything.  
"Wh-where am I? Dark? Dark, can you hear me?" No reply came to the baffled redhead.  
Dai twisted to what he thought was a sitting position and flinched as something seemed to wrap around his wrist, sending pain up his arm. He stiffled a pained yelp and tried to twist loose, to no avail.

Dark felt a slight pain lance up his arm at the same time as Dai felt the pain. "You had better hurry up Commander. Its already attacking him"  
"I know"  
"How"  
"Look." He pointed at the blood red flower and Dark saw Daisuke clearly in its depths with a vine like thing wrapped around his right wrist.  
"That vine"  
"Is like the chain"  
"I cant just sit here and wait"  
"Thats all you CAN do!" The commander almost yelled then calmed quickly. "All we can really do is cast wards against the artifacts curse. That will give him more time to still be whole. With the wards he will have a few more hours of no pain"  
"Fine." Was all Dark would say.  
"Draw this rune on the ground while i read the ward spell"  
Dark nodded and looked at the book. After a quick hmm Dark began drawing the rune in the soft dirt.  
The commander brushed his hand through his hair and began reading the inscription.  
When Dark was done the rune was a six pointed star with a square in he middle just big enough for the necklace to fit in it.  
The commander placed the necklace in the middle of the square and stepped out of the rune. "Repeat after me"  
"Kirasu sumatai marst"  
"Kirasu sumatai marst"  
"Dera jumie walera"  
"Dera jumie walera"  
The rune Dark traced began to glow a little then the light was sucked into the necklace.  
"For now," The commander said weakly. "That is all we can do"  
Dark nodded in accordance, for he felt weak too. They had put much of their magic into the ward for Dai. Neither wanted him hurt.  
"Tomorrow after sun down," Dak said quietly as he picked up the necklace. "We put another ward up for him"  
"Right here. We'll be hidden enough to do it." The commander said.  
"Good bye commander." Dark walked off.  
Did the ward help? Will They get Dai out? Can they get Dai out? Who is this commander? and sorry for the shortness 


	5. continuance of problems

The next night  
Dark reached the little secluded meadow right as dusk fell and as unwelcome as it was, the rain, too, fell.  
"Now wheres the damn Commander." Dark muttered.  
"Under a tree where he wouldnt get wet in waiting for the infamous thief Dark Mousy." Was the reply from one trees shadow.  
"Smart commander"  
"Can you ever be earlier"  
"No"  
"Not even when it concerns your other half? Tsk tsk. What an unemotional creature"  
"You know nothing." Dark hissed.  
"Just draw the rune Mousy"  
"Fine commander. Have you got the book?" The commander handed Dark the book. "Good"  
Dark drew the rune in the fast becoming muddy ground and stoop up wiping mud from the knee of Dai's pants, that were tight on him.  
"Emiko needs to buy me normal clothes. Sheesh." Dark muttered.  
"Who's Emiko"  
"Dai's mum...who cares more for me than him"  
The commander nodded and they began the ritual to ward Dai against the curse of the necklace.  
When the ritual was over Dark and the commander felt even more drained than before.  
"Whats with this?" Dark questioned.  
"Its taking more to put up the ward since the necklace knows hes in there"  
"He'll make it right"  
"I...I dont know." For once he really didnt know. He had graduated from college at 12, making him a genius, he didnt know.  
"Come on Dai," Dark whispered as he picked up the necklace. "Hold on a bit longer. You and I both know you have the power, just use it"  
"What are you saying"  
"Nothing. I cant stand not being able to do anything for him. Take the necklace. Meet back here at dusk tomorrow." He tossed the necklace to the commander, who easily caught it.  
After a quick nod Dark left the commander to stare at the necklace and inside of it a small scared looking Daisuke.  
The reason Dark had given him the necklace was beause all the night before he had sat there watching Daisuke, making him get no sleep.  
"Please Dai, make it back alright." Dark said into the night wind and rain.  
The commander watched Dark walk off and nodded sadly in accordance. "It fits in. The rain." He said to himself. "Sad like Dark...and me"  
With a sigh he, too, walked off into the night.

Somehow Daisuke felt their presences, Dark and the commanders, and knew they were helping him. Everything seemed to be pulled away from him except for the feeling of immense saddness.  
"Why? Why cant i feel happy? or relieved they care? Why am I only feeling dread and sadness?" He asked the darkness.  
Nothing replied to him but the presence of the commander stayed there with him like Darks had the night before.  
Is Dai alright? Will he be saved in time? Will you ever find out who the commander is? 


	6. Safe and almost gone

The commander reached the glade long before dusk arrived along with the necklae. He sat down below the same tree he had been under the night before and just started transfixed at Daisuke's image.  
Daisuke's body was slowly being wrapped in tendrils of black vines and as the commander watched they finished snaking around his arms and legs, then began to wrap around his midriff.  
"Oy commander!" Dark called an hour later just before dusk. "Ya out there"  
"Yes Dark." He said sadly as he stood up and walked out from below the tree. "We have to hurry after the sun sets"  
"Whats the rush now? I know we need him out but why are you panicking"  
"Look." The necklace was tossed to Dark.  
Dark looked tentavily into the necklace and saw the vines wrapped around Dais arms legs stomach and almost all of his cheat. "Why isnt he moving"  
"I believe hes in an induced sleep." was the reply. "Thirty minutes is all the time thats left until we can start"  
"Good"  
They stood still for a few minutes then the commander began flipping through the book. "This rune here is going to be needed. Then this one must be drawn in the middle of it. The runes for summoning and release. After that we have to say the incription for it"  
Dark nodded and began drawing the runes from the book. He stopped drawing when he came across a complex part but pushed foward anyway, knowing he had to do it for Daisuke.  
The half hour passed quickly and when Dark was done with the rune the commander was ready with the incription.  
"Ready Mousy"  
"Yes"  
Dark stood up beside the commander and waited for him to start the chant.  
"Marune Irue ochiru"  
"Marune Irue ochiru"  
"Kamier luir remasu"  
"Kamier luir remasu"  
"Isar metoq vurlir"  
"Isar metoq vurlir"  
"Fumasu wanteria zirateru"  
"Fumasu wanteria zirateru"  
The complex runes glowed brightly and made the ground rumble. Dark and the Commander flinched as the light got even brighter and shielded their eyes.  
Pulsing vibrations of magic shot toward the two, hitting them so hard they fell to the ground.  
All of a sudden the light got almost white as screams errupted from different places.  
As the light finally faded the commander stod up and looked around.  
"Niwa!" He called as he walked to the boy still wrapped in vines of purest black.  
The commander noticed the boy had the necklace around his neck and it seemed to be back to the green it had been before taking him in.  
"Niwa?" The commander asked as he crouched down to wipe some of the boys sweat filled red hair out of his face, then noticed where the vines were there were tiny puncture wounds like they were from thorns.  
Daisuke groaned and opened his eyes to look at the commander. "Hi-wa-tari"  
"Yeah, its me Niwa"  
Daisuke sat up a little bit and saw another body "Dark"  
Dark groaned and sat up, giving Dai a one hundred watt smile. "You're back, little buddy"  
Dai turned his head to look behind Satoshi where somethingelse laid on the ground. "Krad"  
Both Dark and Satoshis head snapped to the fourth body, that was out cold.  
Satoshi stood up and walked over to Krad. "Im glad I got you to magic proof these." He said before snapping a pair of handcuffs around Krads wrists.  
Dark grunted as he stood up. "What a wild ride"  
"Dark shut up and get me out of here"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Dai." Dark said as he walked over to Daisuke.  
After ten minutes Dark got one of Dai's arms loose and began working on the other, but stopped. "Dai"  
"Yeah"  
"Your clothes are white." They were briliantly white and fit Daisuke nicely.  
His clothes were tight and yet loose. The shirt was cut low to show part of his tanned chest and his pants hugged his waist making anyone imagine below.  
"Odd. Never seen 'em before"  
"The necklace gave them to you i guess." Dark said. "Oy! Commander! Give us some help here"  
Satoshi walked over and squatted beside Daisuke and began to work on freeing his left leg while Dark worked on his right arm.  
When the vines were pulled off of Dai's left arm the sleeve had no holes in it but his skin was punctured like a pin cushion. All Dark would say was 'odd'  
"Moms gonna shoot us, you know Dark"  
"Yeah. She'll live though...I hope"  
Dai was about to reply but Satoshi's hand touched his upper thigh making him flinch from the touch.  
"Sorry." Was all Satoshi would say about it.  
Not much later Dai was unwrapped and stood up slowly to test if his legs would give out from all the puncture wounds since they were the first things to get wrapped up.  
He grunted and flinched but forced himself to stay standing. Dark walked over to help him but Dai refused the help.  
"Im fine Dark. Just a little sca...and never mind. Ill tell you later. Hiwatari"  
"Yeah"  
"Thank you. Thanks for cooperating with Dark to get me out"  
Satoshi gave him a small smile. "Thats what friends do"  
"Thank you though"  
By that time Krad was awake and growling at Dark.  
Now you know who the commander is...Expect it? Tell me. Is Dai okay? What will they do with Krad? 


	7. Krad and a long walk home

"Hola Kraddykins!" Dark said laughing. "Have a nice nap"  
Krad just snarled at Dark for a response.  
"Um...Hiwatari"  
"Yeah Niwa"  
"Do you want help with Krad"  
"NO!" Krad called.  
Satoshi smiled. "Sure." He said just to make Krad mad.  
Dark laughed at Krad, grabbed him by the arm, and lifted him up off the ground. "Haha Kraddykins"  
"Dark, if you dont want to die, you might want to stop that"  
"Stop what, Kraddykins"  
"That"  
"Well, you cant do anything, anyway"  
"And why not"  
"Your magic cuffs." Dark said poking Krads wrist.  
"Damn you Dark. Damn the Niwas and you Satoshi"  
"You brought it on yourself, Krad." Daisuke said weakly.  
Satoshi walked over to Daisuke, who was losing the battle against gravity. "Niwa, do you want some help? You're weak still from the necklace"  
Daisuke nodded. "Once again, thanks"  
"Dont worry about it, Niwa." Satoshi said as he put an arm across Dai's shoulder blades and below his arm for him to put some of his weight on him. Dai reached his arm up and around Satoshi's shoulders weakly.  
"Go ahead of us Dark with Krad, so we can watch over him." Dark nodded to Dai's statement.  
They began walking the two miles to Daisuke's house but each step was costing Dai a lot of energy. Dai began to get dizzy and faint feeling.  
"Niwa, stay with me here. Your almost home"  
"Tired. So tired, Hiwatari"  
"Stay with me here. Just listen to my voice and stay with me. Keep moving your feet. Were almost there"  
"Im so tired"  
"Dark, go faster'  
Dark nodded and prodded Krad to a jogging pace. Satoshi hefted Dai up a bit more and got him almost complety leaning on him.  
"Niwa almost there. Try to keep your feet moving"  
Daisuke was almost unconscious but tryed to do what Satoshi told him. The motion became more like Satoshi was dragging Daisuke most of the time.  
Sorry guys that its so short but it seemed like a good cliffy...I mean nice place to stop. Will Dai be okay? Can he survive? What will happen to Krad? 


	8. Meeting Niwas and Dai

By the time the group reached Daisukes house Dai was out cold and Krad was mumbling curses at Dark.  
Dark rang the doorbell of the house and Emiko answered soon after.  
"Dark, your back! KRAD! and Satoshi! Daisuke"  
"Emiko just let us in"  
"Im not letting that in here." She was talking about Krad.  
"And you call me ugly." Krad said to Dark.  
"Emiko, whos at the door?" Kosuke asked.  
"Um...Nothing dear"  
"You call that nothing?" He asked as he popped around the corner and saw the group. "Come in come in"  
"Kosuke"  
"Emiko, let them in"  
Emiko moved out of the way to let them in.  
"Dark take Krad to the cellar where he can go in one of the artifact storages so he cant use his magic. Satoshi bring Dai up to his room, please. Thank you"  
Everyone rushed around, Emiko following Dark and Krad and Kosuke to get himself a cup of coffee.  
Satoshi laid Daisuke on his bed and sat down on the edge of it watching his breathing equal out some.  
"Satoshi?" Kosuke asked.  
"Mr. Niwa"  
"You helped to bring Dai back, Why"  
"Hes my friend"  
"How is he"  
"Still unconscious"  
"Ill come back and check in after a couple hours. Ill send Towa up with something for you and Dai to eat, if she doesnt forget. We have blankets and pillows in the closet right outside the door so you can get some to sleep on Dai's couch over there"  
"Thank you Mr. Niwa"  
"Call me Kosuke"  
Satoshi nodded before Kosuke left to check on Emiko.  
Kosuke walked down the stairs then went down to the basement where Emiko was screeching at Dark for something.  
"...Cuffs off"  
"Yes. theres no need since he cant use his magic"  
"Leave them on"  
"Emiko, Let Dark do what he wants since he knows better. Go get some sleep. Dont worry"  
Emiko turned and walked off.  
"Dark, do you have everything under control"  
"Yeah. I might be able to fix out little problem." He said smiling.  
"Dont you dare, Dark! I will not take the stupid potion and become...'tamed"  
Dark laughed and shooed Kosuke off.  
As Kosuke walked off he heard Krad scream as Dark forced the potion down his throat.  
After two more hectic hours Kosuke, Emiko, Daichii (Dai's grampa), and Krad were asleep.  
Dark walked into Dai's room to find Satoshi sitting on the edge of the bed still, muttering to himself.  
"How's Dai"  
"Still out"  
"Do you think there will be any lasting effects from the necklace"  
"No." Satoshi said as he brushed some hair out of Dai's eyes.  
"Get some sleep. Ill be in the living room sleeping. Come get me if anything changes"  
"Fine"  
Dark walked off after Satoshi replied.  
"Come on Niwa, wake up." Satoshi said as he stood up and went to the hall closet toget a blanket and a pillow.  
When he returned Daisuke was still unmoving. "Good night, Niwa"  
This was actually the best place to stop...otherwise it would be really long. Will Dai ever wake up? What happens to Krad? 


	9. The next morning and a new surprise

The next morning Daisuke woke up to a soft voice humming. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to keep most of the light out, and saw Satoshi humming as he folded the blanket up.  
"Hiwatari?" His voice made Satoshi jump slightly.  
"Morning Niwa"  
"How long was I out"  
"All night. Its only ten in the morning, now. How are you feeling"  
"Painful"  
"As expected"  
"What about Dark and Krad? Was that a dream"  
"No, Niwa, it wasnt. Both have their own bodies"  
"What are you going to do about Krad"  
"Dark did something last night but Im not sure what"  
Daisuke grunted as he hefted himself into a sitting position. "Wow thats a new feeling for the day that I dont wanna feel again"  
"You alight, Niwa"  
"Yup." He gave a smile. "Just a lil dizzy." Daisuke stood up and swayed dangerously. "See Im fine"  
"Niwa, you are a liar"  
"Oh I am, am I?" Daisuke said as he walked clumsily toward the stairs.  
"Niwa!" Satoshi called. "Be careful"  
"I am, Hiwatari...I think"  
Satoshi caught up with Daisuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him slowly down the stairs. "Niwa, your going to cause me premature graying"  
"HAHA. No I wont Hiwatari. Your too nice"  
"Niwa, sometimes I question your sanity"  
"Blame my mother"  
"What about blaming me, Daisuke?" Emiko said from around the corner.  
"Kuso." Dai whispered. "Nothing mom"  
"You tell me what it is now, young man"  
'Wheres Dark when I need him'  
'Dai'  
'We can talk like this still'  
'Guess so'  
"DAISUKE NIWA"  
"Uh urm...For Dark mom"  
"What you didnt want Dark in you? How dare you say that"  
"Thats not what I meant mom"  
"Emiko"  
"Coming Dark"  
"Loves the thief more than her son. What kind of mother?" Dai said to himself.  
"Sorry about that Niwa. You dont deserve that"  
"I know Hiwatari, it bothers me though. Am I not good enough for her? Ive always been a good kid. I never broke the rules"  
"Thats how some people are. They expect more than you can give"  
"I feel bad though, like im not good enough. Like I should be that good"  
Satoshi gave Daisuke's shoulders a squeeze. "I hope I dont do that to you"  
Daisuke turned his head toward Satoshi and smiled. "You havent. You have been a great best friend. Always there for me...even if our other halves were mortal enemies. You always understood me." He blushed and looked down. "Thanks"  
Satoshi kind of heh-ed and smiled. "No, Niwa I want to thank you. If you werent there for me, long ago I would have gone down a dark path. No pun intended"  
Daisuke looked up at him. "What"  
"I was so close to killing myself before I knew you. I need to thank you for saving me"  
"EW! Mushy Gushy!" Dark said as he walked into the living room from the basement.  
"Dark." Satoshi growled angrilly.  
'Dark, you jerk! He was opening up to me'  
'He was gonna kiss you. GROSS'  
'No he wasnt'  
'Whatever'  
"...Krad?" Satoshi said.  
"Wha"  
"I said what about Krad"  
"Go see for yourself. Both of you go and see Kraddykins"  
Satoshi had a perplexed look on his normally stiotic face.  
"Just go shit face"  
"Dark dont be so mean"  
"Fine. Go poo face. Hah that is so lame...like the commander"  
Daisuke shook his head and started down the stairs, leaving Satoshi and Dark in their glaring contest.  
"Idiots. Sometimes they can act like total idiots around each other"  
"Niwa?" Dai stopped when Satoshi called for him.  
"Ten feet down Hiwatari." 'Good thing theres a railing or Id be gone already'  
Satoshi caught up and walked down beside Dai to make sure he was okay.  
'Dark what door is Krad in'  
"Fifty-six!" Dark called from the top of the stairs.  
"Thanks Dark." Dai yelled back up.  
"Whatever"  
When Satoshi and Daisuke reached the door to cell fifty-six they stopped short, seeing the door open.  
OMG whats gonna happen now? What the hell did Dark give Krad anyway? Is Dai okay? 


	10. Helpfrom Krad?

"Stay back, Niwa." Satoshi warned.  
"No worries Master Satoshi. Im good now"  
"Like hell Ill trust you"  
"Hiwatari." Daisuke walked toward the open door.  
"Niwa stop"  
Daisuke ignored him and walked into the room.  
"Niwa"  
Satoshi followed him in and foung Krad sitting in the corner reading a book with...a real smile on his face.  
"K-Krad"  
"I told you master Satoshi. Im good now. Dark gave me his stupid goodness potion or whatever it was. So now I hate killing. Which stinks because I so liked thinking of ways to kill the Niwa"  
Daisuke was slumped against the wall just inside the door.  
"Niwa"  
"Tired. Im just tired"  
"He still has the necklace on." Krad pointed out almost in a bored manner.  
"Niwa, take the necklace off"  
"Its so heavy"  
Satoshi walked over to Daisuke and looked at the necklace. Where the necklace was sitting on Dai's neck it was chafing it since it was so heavy.  
"Niwa hold still, okay? Im going to take it off of you"  
"Alright"  
Satoshi gingerly reached up and unclasped the necklace. The jewelery fell with a dull resounding thump on the floor. Satoshi looked at Daisukes neck and saw that not only was it chafed but it was bloody from rubbing so hard.  
"We'd better get you back upstairs to get your wounds fixed up"  
"Okay"  
Krad stood up and walked toward the two, but before he could get too close to them Satoshi stepped infront of Daisuke to block him from Krad.  
"Why wont you believe me master Satoshi"  
"You are a demon. Yoiu spat lies in my ears for years. Do you think I can forget all of that so quickly"  
"No." Krad pushed Satoshi out of the way and scooped Daisuke up in his arms and started for the stairs.  
"Krad! What are you doing"  
"Hes worse than he looks." Krad said as he took the stairs two at a time. "Those vines that had him were poisoned. He needs help by Dark and I"  
"If your lying"  
"Do shut up or ill leave him down there. Im not as nice as Dark, although I cant kill or hurt you anymore"  
"Your own fault Krad." Daisuke said.  
"The little one decides to stick up for himself finally. You can shut up too"  
Daisuke winced when Krad shifted his wight on some deeper cuts from the vines.  
Satoshi ran up infront of Krad and yelled for Dark. "Mousy"  
"Whaddo you want"  
"Idiot. Your tamer needs your help"  
Dark jumped up faster than you could say jumpin ja-who-sa-fits. "What happened"  
Krad came into the living room with a pale Dai in his arms. "You should have realized your tamer was poisoned by the vines"  
Dark grimaced. "Put him on the bed in the guest room down the hall. Satoshi get Emikos first aid kit, maybe something will work from it"  
Was that short? if so sorry. I cant really tell. Once again sorry guys if they are short. Is Dai gonna live? Why is Krad helping? 


	11. Drawing poison

Satoshi ran into the room a few minutes later and handed Dark the first aid kit. "What do you want me to do"  
"Stay by him. He'll need a familiar person close by. Hold his hand or somethin." He took a quick glace at Krad. "Raise his head up some"  
Satoshi put Daisukes head in his lap, grabbed his hand, and combed his fingers over through his hair.  
"Krad find out where the biggest portion is located"  
"His legs where they were first wrapped up. It looks like some in the stomach and arms but not as much"  
"Dark?" Daisuke sounded really weak.  
"Yeah Dai"  
"It hurts"  
"It know it does little buddy but you have to hang on, kay"  
"But Dark...It hurts"  
"Just stay with us and then it'll all get better. Satoshi is right there where you can talk to him"  
"Hiwatari"  
"Right here, Niwa, right here." He squeezed Dai's hand a little.  
"Why does it hurt so much"  
"I dont rightly know, Niwa, but I'll be right here with you through it all"  
"Ack." Dai flinched when Dark and Krad started a spell to rid Dai's body of the poison. "Niwa"  
"Its burning"  
"Thats the spell to help you, Dai." Dark said as they continued.  
"It really hurts Dark." It was hurting him so bad tears were beginning to escape from his eyes.  
Satoshi took his free hand and stroked Daisuke's face to rid him of the tears. "Ssh, Niwa, ssh. I'm right here. You'll be fine. Ssh. Its okay." Satoshi soothed.  
Dark nodded to Satoshi for calming Dai down some. "Okay Krad"  
"Hiwatari"  
"Yeah, Niwa"  
"Im getting tired again. Im having...trouble...staying awake"  
"Stay with us Dai." Dark said. "Just a little longer then you can sleep"  
"But Dark, Im tired now"  
"Stay with us. Please, Dai, stay with us"  
"I...I cant"  
"A bet then Dai. I bet you cant beat me in staying awake"  
"You know I cant , Dark. Im too weak. You always beat me, so whats the point"  
"If you dont try you'll never get better." Dark admonished.  
"And I'll keep losing"  
"Niwa, do it for your friends"  
Daisuke was confused. "That wont help"  
"Just try, Niwa. Try"  
"Its no use"  
"Kay"  
Daisuke laid there in Satoshi's lap staring at the ceiling with the only things coming out of his mouth as hisses of pain.  
"Doing good, Niwa, doing good"  
"Still hurts, Hiwatari"  
"I know it does, I know"  
Daisuke gripped Satoshi's hand a bit tighter as he hissed in pain. All Satoshi could do was continue combing his hand through Daisuke's red locks to try to dstract him.  
"Almost done with his legs." Krad said a few minutes later.  
"Did you hear that, Niwa? The hardest part is almost over"  
Daisuke sighed a bit and looked at Satoshi with pain glazed eyes. "Please Hiwatari, make the pain stop"  
It crushed Satoshi and Darks hearts to see someone in pain, but Dai's pain made them feel even worse, especially Satoshi. It hurt Satoshi so bad to see Dai was in pain because of what he had done in his attempt to capture Dark.  
"Im so sorry, Niwa. If I hadn't become obsessive in capturing Dark you wouldnt be in this mess"  
"Hiwatari." Satoshi looked down at Dai. "You didnt know I was part of Dark"  
"I know Niwa but I still feel bad"  
"Dont, Hiwatari. You never knew. Its not your fault"  
"Dai." Dark called.  
"Yeah, Dark." He sounded really weak.  
"Were done with your legs. You'll still have cuts and bruises though." Dark said.  
"Why is there still pain"  
"That will be there for a while, dont worry." Krad said.  
"Oy ass!" Dai said to Krad. "It hurts idiot"  
Satoshi and Dark watched Dai stare down Krad.  
"It fucking hurts ass hole. Dont you dare fucking tell me not to fucking worry"  
"OOOOH! Dirty mouth dirty mouth!" Dark sounded like a little kid.  
Dai turned to him with a death glare. "Fuck you"  
"Ooh." Dark deflated quick enough.  
"Do you wanna say anything,Hiwatari"  
"Nope." Satoshi said as he combed his fingers through Dai's hair to calm him down.  
Daisuke relaxed a little. "Sorry Dark. It just hurts"  
"What? No apologies to me?" Krad asked.  
"You deserve it." Was the general response.  
Krad humph-ed and continued the work with Dark. They moved on to Dais arms, making Satoshi let go of his hand.  
"Dont worry Niwa Im right here. Im right here with you through all of this"  
Daisuke nodded as pain lanced up his arms from the administering of magic.  
"Hi-wa-tari"  
"Right here Niwa." Satoshi started combing his fingers through Dai's hair again to let him know he was still there. "Im right here"  
Daisuke calmed more while Dark and Krad continued.  
Sorry. It was a good place to stop. You guys are awesome to read all of this. I like reviews. Will Dai live? Why did Krad help? Will I stop writing questions? 


	12. Short temper and needed sleep

An hour later Daisuke was free of the artifacts poison but was weak from fightng it and from all the open wounds.  
"Stupid 'angel'. Arguing! Rar!" Dai mumbled as he ambled up the stairs to his room.  
"Hey Kid!" Krad yelled. "I heard that about me"  
"Whatever." Mumbled Dai. He really counldnt care.  
"Snot nosed brat." Krad snorted.  
"I heard that!" Dai yelled back as he reached the top of the stairs.  
"Good"  
"Kraddykins, calm down. Dai's had a long couple days"  
"Shut up Dark"  
"Envious Kraddykins"  
"Gah no"  
Sato shook his head and followed Dai up a few minutes later, to give him time to change. He knocked on the door lightly.  
"Niwa? May I come in"  
"Yeah Hiwatari"  
Satoshi walked in to see Daisuke sitting on the edge of his top bunk (bottom has his desk instead of a bunk) looking out the window.  
"How are you feeling"  
"Tired, sore, mad, confused"  
"Sorry"  
"Stop apologizing"  
"It felt right to apologize there"  
"It wasnt really. Im just so tired and grumpy"  
"Sounds like a girl"  
"Im not a girl"  
"Well you sound like youre PMS-ing"  
"Im not. Im just in pain and Dark has his own body"  
"I know the feeling"  
"It's going to be so crazy"  
"Theres something else on your mind"  
"Yeah." Dai looked forlornly out the window. "Now that Dark has a body does my mom need me for anything now? Is she just ging to throw me away like a used tissue?" He looked so sad when he turned back to Satoshi. "I love my mom but I've never been enough for her. Im really scared she'll just push me to the side and not care about me anymore"  
"Time will pass and everything will fall into place, Niwa. Dont worry about it just now. Just get some sleep." Satoshi climbed up the ladder to Daisuke and lightly pushed him down on his bad, then covered him in his blankets. "Ill be back in a few hours with something for you to eat. Just rest now"  
"Alright." Before either knew it Daisuke was asleep.  
Satoshi walked down the stairs heavily then sat down on the couch in the living room.  
"Whats wrong?" Dark asked.  
"He's worried about if Emiko will accept him now that you're out of him"  
"He shouldnt be worrying about that"  
"Thats what I told him. I just hope I convinced him of it"  
"You tried. Thats whats best for him right now"  
Krad walked into the room. "Mousy Ill kick your scrawny ass"  
"Blah blah blah. Kraddykins you bluff"  
Krad snorted angrilly and stomped off to the guest room to mope around.  
"Idiot." Satoshi muttered.  
Dark laughed and walked toward the kitchen. "Ill get Dai some soup you can take up to him"  
Satoshi nodded and sat there spacing out. After a couple minutes Dark walked back in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.  
"Here you go. I'd better check on Krad and take him back to his 'room'. Ill be in to look in on Dai soon. Make sure he eats before sleeping again"  
"Yeah." Satoshi said as he stood, took the bowl from Dark and started up the stairs.  
"Laters." Dark said as he headed down the hall close to the stairs.  
I havent gotten much more up so youll have to wait just a little while for another chappie. Will Dai be okay? Will Krad be any less of a pain in the ass? 


	13. A new headache: Risa

Satoshi walked quietly into Dai's room and went over to his bed. He sat the bowl down on the top of Dai's desk where it was within reach and climbed up the ladder to Dai's bunk.

He lightly shook Daisukes arm. "Niwa wake up." He kind of cooed in the smaller boys ear.

Dai 'mmf'-ed and rolled over where his back was to Saoshi. Satoshi sighed and shook Dai's arm a little rougher. Nothing really happened, so Sato shook his arm even rougher.

"Gurglemurgle flurgle?" Dai said sleepily.

"Niwa wake up." Satoshi said in hie ear.

Dai 'eep'-ed from the warmth of Sato's breath on his ear and jumped up into a sitting position and in the process almost giving him a nose bleed.

"Watch where you swing your fist, Niwa."

"Sorry Hiwatari. You scared me."

"I tried to wake you before."

"Sorry I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I noticed." While he spoke Sato leaned over and grabbed the still steaming bowl of soup. "Be careful the bowl is hot."

He handed the bowl to Dai and scooted a little ways away to let him eat. "Have you eaten, Hiwatari?"

"Not recently, Niwa, but dont worry about me. Im not hungry." He replied as he watched Dai eat his soup.

"Says the kid who eats bread for lunch." Dark said from the doorway. "Plain bread. Couldn't you be spontanious and maybe eat a bagel?"

"You're an idiot Dark." Sato said flatly.

Dark brushed the insult off like a fly and looked at Dai. "How're you feelin, lil guy?"

"Better, Dark, but im not one hundred percent."

"Thats good. You just need a lot of sleep and good soup. Dont worry about Emiko right now, kay Dai?"

"Easy for you to say, Dark."

"You need to just worry about getting better and not about stupid family members." All three heard the front door slam open.

"You-who Dark!"

"Speak of the devil." Dark said to the other two in the room. "Couldnt she stay away for a little bit longer?"

"Obviously not."

"DARK, I found a friend of yours who wants to see you! Go on up to Darks room Risa. His room is at the top of the stairs."

"Still think mom will love me now?" Dai almost spat towards Dark.

"Maybe. We'll just see. Maybe its just a slip of the tongue."

Risa started yo the stairs. "You know, Dai, I really dont like her. Shes OBSESSIVE!" Risa reached the top of the stairs and tackled Dark to the ground.

"Oh, Mr.Dark! I didnt know Emiko was your mum!" She was hugging him tightly.

"Gah. Cant breathe. Gonna pass out." Risa loosened her grip. "Dang it." Dark muttered.

"Niwa!" Risa said getting off of Dark. "Why are you in Mr. Darks room? With Satoshi?"

"Actually this is Dai's room. Satoshi is staying a few nights because...uh..."

"His house is being fumigated." Dai supplied smiling at Satoshi. "Right, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yeah." Satoshi said almost reluctantly.

Risa ignored them and turned back to Dark. "Mr.Dark will you go out with me?"

"Im sorry Risa but im really busy. Dai isnt feeling the best and his family is going away tomorrow to buy some artwork."

"Oh. What about..."

"No. Sorry im going to be busy for a while."

"Okay." She headed down stairs to talk to Emiko.

"I REALLY dont like her, Dai."

"Your fault Dark." Dai said. "Shell be suspicious. With our luck shell hide out and watch the house."

"That means creepy boy cant go home. HAHAAHA." Dar was happy at that. He could make fun of Satoshi for days onend that way.

"Which means you cant leave either Dark." Satoshi said.

That busted Darks bubble. "Lock the doors! Board up the window!"

"Idiot." The two teens replied as they watched Dark start to hyperventilate.

Dai and Sato kept watching Dark for a minute. "How long do you think he'll keep doing that?" Dai finally asked.

"No clue." Satoshi said as he climbed up and sat on the top rung of Dai's ladder.

"Wouldnt most people be unconscious by now?" Dai asked as Dark turned as purple as his eyes.

"I would say so."

That was when Krad walked into the room. He smaked Dark, hard, on the back, making him breathe agan.

"Aww, Krad. We were seeing how long Dark would last." Dai whined.

"You'll have to wait until another time because Emiko is flipping out down there. Its kinda creepy."

Dark and Krad left Dai's room to calm down Emiko. "Why am I going to say it has something to do with Dark?" Dai asked.

"Probably mad that he wont go out with Risa." Satoshi said. "We really sould make Dark go out with her. Even better," He smiled evily. "Krad and Dark go on a double date with Risa and Riku."

"Thats mean, Hiwatari-kun." Dai said. "But I'd pay to see it."

"I would too." He smiled at Dai. "I need to go home and pack some cloths and stuff if Im to stay here."

"Alright Hiwatari-kun. Id recommend you be back by dark," Dai rolled his eyes. "Let me correct that. By sundown because when Risa stakes out she attacks people after that."

"Shes done it before?"

"About four times and Im usually the one she 'accidently' attacks." He snorted. "I had bruises for weeks."

Satoshi smiled and left to get his things from his house. When he got downstairs though he was surprised.

"Emiko, thats Dai's room!" Dark called.

"No Dark. Its your room. Daisuke is no longer my son. He just lives here. If he wants to do an afterschool activity he finds a way here. He wants money he gets a job. Hes not my son anymore."

"Hes always been your son!"

"I had a boy to have you. YOU are my son not your former master."

Satoshi ran out of the house and made it to his in record breaking time. After he packed a suitcase of cloths and grabbed his laptop and notebook he left again, locking the door behind him.

He ran back to the Niwa house where Dark and Emiko were still fighting. Krad had long before gone to ransack the kitchen.

When Satoshi reached Dai's room, Dai was sitting on his bed with a depressed look on his face. "Niwa-kun?"

"I heard it all, Hiwatari-kun. You dont need to say anything."

"Im sorry you had to heaar that Niwa-kun."

"Dont call me Niwa-kun anymore. I dont belong in the family anymore. Just call me by my real name."

"Im sorry." Satoshi put his bag and computer down on Dai's couch. "I know what its like, though."

"You never knew your real parents do you?"

"No and my step father only cared about Krad. I know what its like, but I accepted it."

"I hate fate." Daisuke said. "Fate sucks."

"I know, Daisuke, I know." They boh heard Darks steps on the stairs. "Here comes Dark."

Dai nodded. "Hey Dark." Dark was in the door way.

"So you heard it?" He asked.

"Yeah Dark." Dai had a puppy dog sad look on his face. "I heard it all."

Dark climbed the ladder to Dai's bed. "Im sorry, Dai. Now that Im out of you she wont even say your nickname. I kept her from disowning and kicking you out." Satoshi sat down on the couch and opened his laptop.

"Dont worry about it Dark. I have money in a saving account all my aunts and uncles put my birthday money in. Theres well over three thousand dollars in it. Thats why I would never buy anything when i was in stores, Dark. I knew this day would come, sooner or later." He looked about to cry. "I had just hoped it wouldnt come."

"Dai!" Dark said. "Why didnt you ever tell me?"

"Because it was obvious."

Dark pulled Dai into a hug and rocked him back and forth. "Im not letting you get hurt. Ill get Emiko to understand. She might not want to see you for a while, though."

"When the Niwa's return he can stay at my place until everything is fixed." Satoshi said as he started tying on his lap top. "My step father never comes and he had bought the house for me anyway. Although I should bring Krad to it."

Dai looked at Satoshi. "Thanks."

Satoshi looked up and gave him a smile. "Im just trying to help."

Dark smiled and jumped off the bed, with Dai in tow. "AGH." Dai screamed.

"Why didnt you tell me you wanted down Dai?"

"Dark. you really are a...what did you call him, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Baffoon?" He never looked up.

"Yeah." Dai looked up at Dark then hugged him to let him know it was a joke.

"You had me scared there for a minute, Dai. I almost believed I was a baffoon." He laughed. "Im going to talk to Emiko."

Dark left again, leaving Dai stnding there kind of akward. Satoshi was ingrossed in his computer to nitoce Dai walk over.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Dai asked as he looked at what Satoshi was doing. "Your part of the schools teen help line?"

Satoshi helping people? Krad nice and an ass? Dark protecting Dai? Emiko hating her own son? Man that house is crazy! Keep readin my avid fans? Well I hope your fans.. 


	14. Even more surprises

This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: Tahl Jin Thanks for the review. It inspired me and as to the bashing...hope you like what happens. Your review gave me enough...well hyperness to keep going b/c at least someone liked me story, ne?

Kay so im not sure whats goin to happen from now on...Im just goin with the flow which i have no clue where. HMM I wonder if my muse is human or not? I like Dragons...maybe my muse is a dragon (for those who dont know what a muse is...its like what helps u write like ur conscience its just there or not)

Im writing a lot but im letting you guys know some info. You like info dont you? to let you know I dont know how long this will be. It might be one more chapter or eight more. It could end up 30 more I really dont know at this point.

Since u know Im writing it so I dont know how/when it will end but if i have some comments ill be happy...not saying i have to have so many to continue because I like to write Fanfics and it would torture me to not continue...

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!

"I decided a few months ago that if I cant be friends with people I can help them with their problems annoymously." Satoshi said still typing away to someone.

Dai looked at Satoshi's screen name and paled immediatly. 'He's TeenHelp44! OH MY...!'

Satoshi heard a thump behind him and looked up to find Dai on the floor. He practically threw his lap top on the couch beside him and lept up.

"N-Daisuke!" He crouched down beside Daisuke. "Daisuke?"

Dai blinked a couple times. "What happened? "

"I think you passed out for a second."

Dai shook his head and sat up. "Uh...Hiwatari?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Ur...uh...never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Alright." Satoshi helped him up, then sat him on his computer chair. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just realized youre not sayin my name much. Whats wrong?"

"Its just weird." Satoshi said. "Ive known you for a year and a half and well, We've never been close then all of a sudden were both shoved into this and have to be close to get through it."

"My apologies." Dai said. "Sorry I drug you into my family problem and making you stay here. Im sorry about all of it."

Satoshi crouched infront of Dai's chair. "Nonsense, Daisuke. Im glad to help you. I dont want you to have to go through what I did. You dont deserve the pain I had. None of it."

Dai gave the tiniest of smiles to Satoshi. "Im glad you are staying here, you know?"

"I know now. You know, If im calling you Daisuke, you dont have to call me Hiwatri-kun anymore. I think we both agree that we dont want to be connected to our last names anymore. Arent I right?"

"Yeah, but your name is so long. Satoshi. Three syllables."

"And Hiwatari-kun isnt long?"

"I got used to saying that." Dai perked up. "I have an idea."

"What would that be?"

"Im going to call you Sato from now on. Hah. I shortened it!"

"If you call me Sato Ill call you Dai." Satoshi warned.

"I dont care. Dark only calls me that. Im almost convinced he doesnt remember my full name." That got Satoshi to smile. "An accordance, then, Sato?"

Satoshi's eyes went wide. "You know a big word?"

"Im not dumb. I just have a little bit of trouble in some subjects. Others, the ones youre actually not in I am doing well in." Dai knew he shouldnt have said that last bit. "An accord?"

Dai's hand had been up in the air waiting for Satoshi to shake it, making him look foolish.

"An accord." Satoshi, ahem Sato, said as he grabbed Dai's hand and shook it.

"Wha chu two agreeing on?" Dark asked from the bathroom door.

"That your an idiot." Both replied.

"Dai, you agreed with him about that?" Dai had a suspicious smile on his face. "Dai?"

Dai pulled his 'Im cute and innocent' look on Dark. "Yeah?"

"Dont pull that face on me. I practically taught that to you."

"No you didnt. You tried to teach me your 'Hey look im a hot guy come rape me pretty girls' look."

Dark shrugged, not denying it. "Well it works doesnt it?"

"I dont want to be raped."

"Not the point. I meant Agh nevermind. Youre too young to understand."

"Dark Im fifteen." Dai said with one of those 'i can stand it' looks.

"Maybe later, Dai. Right now, I gotta wizz."

The furry bunny's head popped up. "Kyuu?"

"Not you." Both Dark and Dai said to the bunny whos head sank down.

Dark left the two friends alone. "What just happened with the bunny?" Sato was completly confused.

"Wiz." The bunny's head shot up. "C'mere."

The bunny flopped over to Dai and curled up infront of him.

"Thats Darks wings?"

"Was. Now that hes out of me he doesnt need the fake wings. He told me that he didnt want to cause the Niwa's pain from the wings so he got a familiar. And the familiars are supposed to look inconspicuous so that if a Hikari ever came to kill him they wouldnt know he was the familiar."

"Another big word used proprerly. Maybe there is hope for you still, where you dont end up like Dark." Sato said and added in a whisper. "Which I really hope you arent like him."

"Im not H-oops Satoshi. Dark always points out how much difference between us there is. Im nothing like him anymore. Thats probably why mo-Emiko doesnt want me."

"Dont think that. Never think that. You shouldnt have to change for her." Satoshi shook his head then saw the unshed tears in Dai's eyes "Come here Dai."

Dai got out of the chair and sat in the floor with Satoshi, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. After a few seconds Dai tuned and buried his face in Sato's shirt, holding a handful in his left hand to steady himself and to keep the other there.

Satoshi combed his hand through Dai's hair, which had grown longer while he was in the necklace and had to be tied back, but hadnt been tied back for the day. A tiny smirk appeared on Sato's face when he realized Dai's hair smelled like strawberries.

Satos hand continued to comb through Dai's hair long after the smirk appeared. When Dark walked out of the bathroom he saw the two. He started off then gave Satoshi a knowing smile and a thumbs up meaning more than just 'good job comfortin Dai'.

After a minute or two Satoshi wrapped his free arm around Dai's waist to hold him close to Sato. Satoshi's head rested ontop of Dai's, kind of cacooning Dai from the world with his body.

"Daisuke." Emiko screeched as she started up the stairs fifteen minutes later.

Dai pulled away from Sato, letting Sato see his face wasnt red and puffy like he had been crying. Sato gave him a suspicious look and he shrugged.

Emiko walked into the room to see Sato and Dai sitting on the floor. "You," She pointed at Satoshi. "Out. And you."

Dai flinched at the words to him and his best friend. Yeah he had always considered Satoshi as his best friend not Takeshi.

"Out now." She said to Satoshi. "Go home."

Satoshi nodded politely if not stiffly before grabbing his lap top and bag. When Satoshi left the room Emiko slammed the door closed. He ran down the stairs looking for Dark.

"Mousy. DARK!"

"What?" Dark said walking into the living room from the hall where the guest room was.

"Emiko just locked herself and Dai in his room."

"WHAT?" Darks eyes were wide. "Crap."

He ran up the stairs taking then three at a time. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped in shock.

WAP! "You are not my son." WAP "You were never my son." WAP "I had you to have Dark." WAP

She was trying to break Dai's spirit. Darks heart sank a level when he heard Dai's response.

"I always loved you mo..." His voice was weak and scared.

He never got to finish his sentence, because a grunt sounded from him.

Dark knocked on the door after seing it was locked. "Emiko?"

"Ill be out in just a second Dark, sweetie."

Another grunting sound came from Dai, then an 'Ack!' of pain came perfectly through the door.

By that time Sato was beside Dark, hearing the pain Dai was going through. They both heard a few more solid sounding noises then all sound stopped coming from Dai.

"Emiko!"

"Just a second Dark. Im almost done."

"Open the door now!"

Emiko reluctantly complied and before she could react Sato had run past her to Dai's body on the floor.

"What have you done?" Dark asked her as he forcefully brought her down stairs to lock her in her own room.

Her voice was so cold and filled with venom it scared even Sato a little. "Pest control. Insects need exterminated."

Satoshi squatted beside Dai's body and saw the bruises already appearing on his body. He felt along Dai's sides to see if any ribs were broken and thankfully there wasnt.

This was worse trestment than even Sato had gone through. "N-Dai? Please wake up."

Dai groaned and his head flopped over to where Sato was. "Sa-to?" He pleaded, hoping it was him.

"Yeah. Its me, Dai."

"I couldnt...fight back...against my...mother."

"I know. You just lay here a minute while I pack your bags. Im not going to let you stay here any longer. Are you going to mind living in my appartment?"

Dais head shook a little. "No." Was his weak reply.

"Dont worry. Its a big appartment and my step father buys everything you could imagine for me. You'll be safe there. Just stay here while I pack your bags."

Satoshi found Dai's suitcases quickly and began packing them. Dai had actually gotten up and packed one suitcase with his underwear and sleep clothes before sitting on his bed in pain.

Ten minutes later Satoshi had all of Dai's things packed and had called the driver he never used to come get him and Dai.

"Dai," Sato said squatting infront of Dai and resting his hands on Dai's knees. "Would you mind just living with me? If so we can always come back for the rest of your things."

Dai shook his head. "I cant. This is my home."

"An abusive home. If I have to I will report this and ask the judges that reside over it to let me have you in my custody."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You're my best friend. I cant just sit aside and watch this happen to you."

"If it gets worse, I have money I can get an appartment with."

"That will only last so long. My step father is rich. He pays for everything. If you stayed with me you wouldnt have to worry about anything. Please, just come stay with me for a while."

Dai nodded before Satoshi helped him up. The driver had just arrived and began packing Dai's bags in the back of...

"A limo?" Dai and Dark said as Dai leaned on Sato for support.

"Well step father is rich." Sato said with a shrug. He was used to limos.

"Dai." Dark said as they stood in the hall. "Im going to stay here and take care of everything. Well be fine, I promise. Ill visit as often as i can. Alright?"

Dai hugged Dark. "Kay. Take care of mom."

Dark gave a sad smile to Dai. Even after his mom beat him he still loves her.

"Ill take care of all of them. Id better go get Krad for you, Satoshi."

"Thanks Dark." Satoshi was actually thanking him and wasnt sarcastic.

Dark nodded and walked off. "Sato?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she really does hate me?"

"I dont know, but Dark will find out for us. He'll be fine. Remember hes the phantom thief. He cant be hurt." Satoshi said with a smile.

"You hurt him." Dai pointed out.

"Because I had training with Krad. Emiko wont be able to hurt him. She's too slow and in love with him."

Krad walked out of the house of his own free will. "Satoshi-sama. Niwa?" He was amazed at the damage that showed on Dai's body and the broken look in his eyes.

"Not Niwa, Krad. Daisuke. As of today Im not a Niwa. Im just a fifteen year old boy. No last name, no home, but with friends."

Krad nodded and went to sit in the limo. Sato left Dai to say his goodbyes to Dark.

"Dark, you promise you'll visit often?"

"As often as possible. After every theft...or you can come see me while I steal. Its going to be weird to get used to not having you warn me about things or just be there."

"Same here Dark. Take care." Dai hugged Dark again before Dark helped him down the sidewalk to the car since he was battered so badly he could barely stand on his own.

"Bye, Dai. Satoshi, Krad, Take care of him."

"We will Dark." Sato said as he closed the door and rolled the window down for Dai.

Dai watched his childhood home his other half everything slide away from him and disappear into the distance.

After one final wave Dai sat back, clasped his hands in his lap, and stared at them. Krad sat as far away from them as he wanted while Sato sat right beside Dai.

"Dai? Are you okay?"

"I think so. Its just going to take me time to get used to this, thats all."

"Dont worry all of us will be behind you. Dark, Krad, Risa, Riku, Saehara, me." Dai gave him a small smile. "We'll all be here to help you."

"Thanks, Sato." Dai looked back out the window. "Where is your appartment?"

"We're close now." A smile pulled at the edges of Sato's lips. "Lets just say it'll be a surprise when we get there."

Krad laughed. "Poor little Niwa will have a big surprise." Dai looked over at Krad.

"Im no longer a Niwa, Krad."

"Yes. So you said. Just wait. You'll be surprised enough soon."

"Will you shut up?" Dai asked. "You talk too much. Do you like hearing your own voice?"

"How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful little..."

"Krad, do shut up." Satoshi said flatly. "Im already tired of you being out of my body. At least while you were in me I could shut you up."

"Duct tape." Dai mumbled.

"What?" The other two asked.

"Duct tape. It works really well to shut people up, especially Takeshi."

"I may just try that." Sato said. "Look out the window."

Dai's head swung around to look out the open window. His eyes flopped open and his mouth widened.

"Wh..You...app...whe...eh...bu...whe...no way."

"What ARE you trying to say?" Sato asked with a smile.

They had just pulled into a private driveway that curved around infront of a huge manor, complete with humongous collumns that started from the third floor and an outsdoor chandelier.

"You...you...you..."

"Spit it out." Krad said.

"Thats definitly not an appartment."

Dai counted four floors and attic, and who knows how many acres of land. Behind the car where they pulled in was a huge steel gate that closed after they came through.

The comment Dai said about the manor not being an appartment made both Krad and Satoshi laugh.

"No, Dai, its not an appartment."

"But why?"

"Why dont I live in an appartment?" Satoshi was confused by Dai's small generalized questions.

"No."

"Can you rephrase the question?"

"Wha...WHOA!" They just rode by a gigantic fountain with the figures looking like Krad and Dark.

"Focus, baffoon." Krad said dryly.

"Its huge! HEY! Im not a baffoon."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Shut it Krad. What were you going to say Dai?"

"Urm...oh, yeah. Why say you lived in an app...You have a huge house!"

They had finally stopped infront of the house. The driver opened the door to let all three out and Dai rightly fell out with amazement.

"Are you alright, sir?" The driver asked.

"Call me Daisuke. Im fine. I think."

Satoshi climbed out and helped Dai up. "Hes just surprised. Hes never been here." The driver nodded as Krad climbed regally out of the car.

"Anything else, sirs?"

"No." Satoshi said. "Ill call if I need anything. That shouldnt be very often. Have a good day."

The driver nodded. He liked working for Satoshi. Satoshi wasnt spoiled so he didnt call for a ride often but since his step father hired him for full time work he got paid to sit around his own house.

"Ill bring the bags inside for the butler to get, sirs."

"Thank you." Satoshi said again.

Dai stood there, leaning on Satoshi, looking around wideeyed at the place Satoshi called home. Satoshi smiled and chuckled at the look on Dai's face as Krad walked inside.

"You wanna look inside?"

Dai nodded as Satoshi helped him inside, where two butlers and half a dozen maids stood listening to Krads orders.

"Krad." Satoshi warned. "Im warning you now. You tell them to do anything dumb and Ill personally kick your a..."

"Satoshi!" Dai said cutting his curse word off. "You shouldnt curse infront of women."

"Ill personally kick your scrawny butt Krad. Then make you feed the guard dogs for a week."

Krad shivered at that. "Whats with him?" Dai asked.

"One night after fighting Dark Krad flew in while the dogs were out and they attacked him."

"Vicious! Vicios bas..."

"Krad. Women are present." Dai said again.

"They were vicious. Satoshi-sama suffered from the consequences for a week. Though he persisted in going to school."

"Good thing its spring break." Dai said.

"Especially with your battered body." Krad said as the butlers and maids left. "It looks like you had a fight with a lemur and the lemur won."

Dai gave Krad a death glare. "Ill show you." He was about to swing at Krad but Satoshi stopped him.

"Youre still recouperating. Rest first. Attack Krad later. At the end of the week we can go back and see your family. After that, we'll figure out what to do."

Dai nodded. "How do you remember your way around here?" Everything was white in the house, making it look the same.

"After you live here your whole life, you know." Satoshi said as they headed for...

"You have an elevator in your house?!"

"My step fathers rich like I keep telling you. That and when I was little I already had Krad in me. Ive had him all of my life in me. I was about five and Krad took over and broke my leg in three places so I had to have an elevator to get to my room."

"Your house is so cool, though." Dai said as they got in the elevator that had... "And your elevator plays rock music? I wish all elevators did."

Satoshi laughed as they reached the top floor. "Come on." He helped Dai out of the elevator down the hall. "Theres an elevator at both ends of the house. When I was younger I always went to the first floor that way."

There stood the stairway that went all the way down that curved round and round in a tight spiral all the way down and at the end where normally theres a ball or sumthin to stop you from sliding was nothing.

"When I get better, Satoshi, we should have some fun."

"Maybe when you're better and if you are still here."

Dai nodded as Satoshi led him away to a door with no others close by.

"Heres going to be your room, Dai." Satoshi opened the door to show a room three times as big as Dai's old room.

"Holy...Wow." Dai whispered.

"Im guessing you like it, Dai?"

"Its...Its huge!" There was a king size bed a huge oak dresser, night stand desk with a computer, everything Dai could want. Another desk sat to the side with a Tv in it and it had satellite.

Satoshi laughed at Dai's face. "What? Too much?"

"Its...wow. I though I lived good at home but you...you have everything."

"Its about four now, Dai. Do you want to go downstairs and see what we can cook up? Or do you want me to call the chef to come in and make something? Im not exactly the best cook in the world."

"We can make something." Dai said smiling. "Im good at cooking and you can be my helper."

"Alright." They headed downstairs via elevator and went to the kitchen.

"You have like a professionals kitchen." Dai said as he saw the island and all shapes and sizes of cooking utensils.

"Are we going to make food or stare at everything?" Satoshi asked ruffling Dai's long hair.

"Sorry. Im just amazed at your house. Im guessing thats why you said you lived in an appartment. Um...What do you wanna cook?"

"Lets do something simple tonight, since Im new at cooking and youre still hurt."

"Alright." Satoshi sat Dai down on a stool he drug over to the island so he could get the things Dai told him to get.

"So what are we making, Master chef Dai?"

Dai laughed. "Sorry but im no master chef. How about mac and cheese and...do you like burgers?"

"I eat anything the chef or I make. Although I prefer not eating what I make."

Dai laughed again. "I can help you with that if I stay with you for a while."

"Im hopeless."

"No you just need time. Pull out the cheese um...hamburger. You can figure out what to get. Its simple enough."

Satoshi nodded and turned to walk to the fridge/freezer. What he didnt know was Dai stood up on his own and walked around the island to turn on the stove.

"Daisuke! What are you doing?" He had gotten everything out of the fridge freezer.

"Turning the stove on?" Dai looked scared like he had done something really wrong.

"Why are you up?"

"To turn the stove on."

"I know that. You shouldnt be up."

"Im okay." Dai said as Satoshi shook his head.

"Your as thick headed as Dark."

"Thats not a good thing, is it?"

"No. Now sit down."

"Im fine."

"Sit down."

"Satoshi Hikari Im fine." It surprised him that Dai would use his real last name. "Will you just listen to me. Ive been through worse with Dark. Ill be fine."

"Dark isnt in you anymore to help you heal. He isnt there to lend his strength."

"Thats why I have my own." Dai gave him one of those 'I know what Im doing' looks and grabbed a skillet for the burgers.

"Sorry Dai. Im just worried about you."

"Dont. I can take care of myself. I know you want to help but acting like mom and Towa mixed just doesnt help. Just be there as my friend and you'll do more help."

Satoshi nodded as he handed the hamburger to Dai. Dai hobbled to the counter and asked for a plate then began making hamburgers.

"Come over here Satoshi. You need to learn to make burgers." Satoshi reluctantly walked over. "watch what I do then repeat it. I know you can do that since you can do that with artwork."

Sato nodded and watched Dai then tried to make a patty on his own. His kept flopping apart. Dai reached over and put his hands on Satoshi's to guide him, making both shiver from contact...after touching the meat, yeah.

"See, thats all you have to do." Dai said cheerily as Satoshi put down the newly formed patty. Both felt kind of empty without the warmth of the others hands.

"Dai...Would you uh...help me with one more?" Satoshi seemed nervous and Dai gave him a curious look.

"One more then you're doing some on your own."

"Yes mommy." Satoshi replied.

"I do not sound like a mom."

"Oh, Yeah?" Krad said from the door way.

Dai gave Satoshi a 'im planning something' smile. "Dai." Satoshi warned as Krad walked into the Kitchen even further.

"Just a little further." Krad kept walking, totaly oblivios to what Dai was planning. "Just a little more."

Dai turned around suddently as Krad was about to talk and threw a raw hamburger in his face with most of it going in his mouth.

Krad spat it out immediatly. "Gah. Bleh." He ran over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. "Gurgle. Bleh."

"Nice one, Dai." Satoshi said laughing. "Good aim."

"Thanks." As Dai said that Krad walked out of the room muttering about how he'd get Dai back for that. "Back to the burgers before they get warm."

Dai placed his hands over Satoshi's and guided his hands, forming the patty into a well rounded shape.

"You see what you need to do now, Satoshi?"

"Yeah." He nodded and began working on another patty while Dai began throwing the already formed ones in the skillet to cook.

"Grab one more hunk to make another and Ill wrap up the rest of the hamburger meat. It'll make six to cook." Satoshi nodded. "See you're doing good, Satoshi." He said as he washed his hands,

"Thanks to you." He put the patty down and started on the last patty, while Dai wrapped up the remaing meat and put it back in the freezer.

"Ill start shredding the cheese for a type of home made mac and cheese, Kay?"

"Thats fine. After I'm done with this what can I do?"

The next hour and a half passed that way and by the time they got the dinner ready Krad was ready to eat.

"If you want to eat, Krad, you have to be nice to me." Dai said with an evil smile on his face.

"Ill be nice." Krad said but when Dai's back was turned he added more. "For now."

Dai shrugged as he sat down on the far right stool at the counter while Krad sat on the far left and Satoshi was in the middle.

"You make some good burgers, Dai." Satoshi said

"I aghree." Krad said shoveling the burger in before his mac and cheese.

Dai blushed a little. "Thanks."

Dinner passed silently as all of the maids left, their work shift was done, and eventually the butlers left too.

When dinner was over and Satoshi and Dai had washed the dished they headed towards Satoshi's big living room.

"Movies, video games, tvs, board games, card games, play station, sega, Wii, Nintendo, X-box, every game console in the world!" Dai observed then noticed all of Satoshi's DVD's "And probably every DVD in the world. Do you have surround sound?"

"Yeah. this one room has twenty-seven speakers to make it real surround sound. And that TV is I believe sixty inches."

"Whoa."

"What do you want to do?"

"Thats not really much of a choice."

"Movie?"

"Movie. The hard thing is choosing which."

Krad walked in the room. "Watch a scary movie." He had an evil smirk on his face. "Their oh so much fun."

"Fuck off Krad." Dai said.

"You should watch your mouth when you speak to an elder."

"I dont care if your older than me."

"You should. I have four hundred years of fighting below my belt."

"I bet four hundred years with some one hitting him below the belt." Dai whispered to Satoshi making him have a coughing fit from holding the laughter in.

"So what will the movie be?" Krad asked as he flopped in a chair.

"Ill let you choose, Satoshi." Dai said

"Are you sure?" Dai nodded. "Even if I chose something scary?"

"Ill be fine?" It seemed almost a question.

Satoshi walked over to the shelves with all the DVDs in it. "Hmmmmmm."

Krad stood up and walked over. "That one." He pointed at a scary movie. "Watch that one."

Satoshi grabbed the movie and it turned out to be The Thing: Special Edition (i dunno if thats real) with new gory scenes. Satoshi chuckled at the movie. When Krad was in him he had made him watch it so many times.

"Will this be okay, Dai?"

"I-I think so."

Krad had a smug smile. "Changing your mind about wanting to watch ANY movie, now are we?" He teased.

"No way." Dai said trying to sound like he knew what he was doing, failing miserably in the process.

"If you are sure Ill put it in." Satoshi said as Dai nodded vigorously. "Okay."

He popped the movie in, sat down beside Dai on the love seat and by the time the previews were over, Dai had said they should watch them, and the movie had started it was Dark (no pun intended) outside.

The movie began and Dai was already fidgiting, making Krad angry. "Either sit still or you'll be sitting on me for the remainder of the movie." He threatened.

Dai's eyes went wide as he sat still...for five minutes. "Sorry, Krad. I fidgit when I see scary movies."

Krad muttered a 'whatever' and went back to watching the movie, while Satoshi chuckled to himself.

When the first death came around, Satoshi almost laughed, Dai hid his face behind his hands and 'EEP'-ed. His hands covered his whole face as he jumped backwards into the couch.

"Dai," Satoshi whispered in his ear, making the smaller boy shiver. "Are you alright?"

Dai nodded and slowly brought his hands down from his face before...Krad popped up infront of him out of no where. "Ack." Dai's hands were halfway to his face when he realized it was Krad.

'Perfect chance' He said to himself as A fist came swinging around, socking Krad in the left cheek. Krad fell to the floor.

"Man," He rubbed his cheek. "You have a hard right swing."

"Dont do that again." Dai warned.

"Ill wear pads if I do it again." Krad said as he went back to his chair and noticed Satoshi's shoulders bobbing from represed laughes. "Go ahead Satoshi-sama, laugh."

With that Satoshi laughed lightly, sounding quite musical to Dai. "Krad you just got nailed by Dai."

"I got punched by Darks Tamer. Thats embaressing. Back to the movie."

Dai cursed under his breath, thinking they had forgotten. Then minutes later Krad walked off sayin he was tired of the movie, leaving the twitching Dai and calm collected Satoshi.

Another death came along and Dai hid his face inbetween Sato and the couch. Satoshi ruffled Dai's hair when he was like that and chuckled lightly.

"You alright, Dai?"

"Yeah. It surprised me."

"Its unrated new scenes. Its supposed to be scary and gory."

Dai sat up and was a bit closer to Satoshi and they went back to the movie. Everything went on and Dai was a bit better on the next death (I dunno how many deaths there are b/c my mom told me about the movie so if im wrong I am so sorry).

Twenty minutes before the end of the movie a really gory deleted scene death happened and Dai was practially sitting on Satoshi.

Dai's head was in Satoshi's chest where he could feel the calmer teens heartbeat, his hands gripping the others shirt in a death grip, his legs curled up in a ball right beside Satoshi. He was almost on Satoshi's lap.

Satoshi smiled at the top of Dai's head and started combing his fingers through his hair. "You okay, Dai?" He whispered in Dai's ear making him shiver again.

"Y-yeah. I-Im f-f-fine." He was shaking.

"Do you want me to stop the movie?"

"No." His voice was steady.

"Alright." Satoshi actually hadnt been watching the movie at all the whole time.

He had been watching Dai's reaction to it. Even after watching it four dozen times with Krad, Satoshi still didnt like the movie, it gave HIM shivers.

Dai stayed latched onto Satoshi all through the end of the movie. When it was over Satoshi flipped the Tv to some random history channel thing to get Dai to calm down.

It didnt work exactly as he planned. Dai was so worn out from being in the necklace, beaten by his mom, then scared shit-less by a movie that the history channel droning on made him fall asleep on Satoshi.

Satoshi had found it interesting since it was about old artwork that he didnt realize the reason for why Dai's hands were loosening on his shirt.

When the show was over an hour later it was eleven and Dai's head lay neatly in Satoshi's lap while his hands still had a grip on his shirt. Satoshi smiled at Dai's sleeping form then decided to take him to bed.

The TV was turned off and Satoshi carried Dai out of the room to the elevator to the top floor. When they were close to Dai's room Dai woke up a little in Satoshi's arms.

"Satoshi?"

"Its okay, Daisuke. You fell asleep. Just go back to sleep." They were in Dai's room by then and Satoshi was laying him on the bed. "My room is down the hall. You can find it easily enough. If you need anything, Ill be there. Anything at anytime, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight." Dai's eyes closed as he was falling back asleep.

"Goodnight." Satoshi whispered as he kissed Dai's forehead before leaving.

Krad was standing right outside the door waiting for Satoshi. "Aw. How cute." His tone was angry. "Dont lead the kid on, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi started off down the hall ofter closing Dai's door quietly. "Go away Krad."

"Is poor Satoshi-sama mad? You shouldnt lead the boy on when you're already taken, Satosho-sama." Krad wrapped his arms around Satoshi's shoulders, making him stop walking. "You are mine. You will belong to me always."

Satoshi pulled out of Krad's grasp. "I am not yours. I never was. I resent everything you stand for. Goodnight Krad."

Satoshi walked into his room and slammed the door in Krads face. Krads growl was heard through the door by Satoshi, who was leaning against it.

"Im not yours Krad." He whispered. "I never was and never will be." He slid to the floor, dejected. "Even with him out of me, he controls me."

A scared sob almost escaped his throat, before he collected himself and walked to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face a few times before looking in the mirror.

All he saw in the mirror was a skinny fifteen year old know-it-all with strange blue hair and icy blue eyes that make his pale skin stand out even more and show how puny his body was.

With a grunt Satoshi walked out of the bathroom, he always hated what he looked like, and walked into his bedroom and sat on a chair to sulk.

Half an hour later, Satoshi heard a timid knock on his door, breaking his trance. He stood up, knowing who it was, and started walking to the door.

A muffled struggle was heard through the door and Satoshi ran across the room the rest of the way and threw the door open to find Krad and Dai fighting in the hall. Krad was overpowering Dai, while Satoshi watched, stunned.

Satoshi was sure Dai was about to be pinned by Krad but then his fighting spirit kicked in and he started twisting viciously, kicking Krad in the ribs.

"Get off, you pervert." Satoshi had never heard Dai's voice actually mad, angry at anyone. "Im not kidding. Dont underestimate me."

The undertone of a growl coming from Dai's lips scared Satoshi while he pummeled Krad over and over in the ribs with whatever he could hit him with.

Dai finally threw Krad off of him some and stood up. It was equal ground now. Dai's stance had no fear in it as Krad stood up.

"Attack me again and I'll show you how weak I actually am." He had a fierce look in his eyes, almost a primal fury. "Go, now."

Krad stomped off while Dai shot daggers at his back. Satoshi swallowed a little at the sight of Dai's muscles rippling in the fight.

'I never realized how much muscle he actually has. I always knew him as the clumsy kid.'

"Satoshi?" Dai asked as he saw Satoshi wasnt going to speak and had an almost...scared look on his face.

"Sorry, Dai. I was just thinking."

"I was hoping you wouldnt be awake still." Dai said as his anger and ferocity disappeared.

"Why?"

Dai nibbeled on his lower lip. "Dark and I still have our connection and he told me Emiko was signed into a mental facility on account of..." He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Come sit down, Dai. You can tell me when you're ready." He put an arm around Dai and led him into his room making sure to lock it, to keep Krad out.

"Mom was trying to kill herself and after the facility heard she tried to kill me they might try to charge her with attempted murder. If she pleads insanity then shes going to the mental facility for women." Dai was sitting in a chair, leaned down with his arms resting on his legs and not looking at Satoshi. "Not only that but Risa has threatened Dark she'd tell the whole school about it since she was staked out during the fight and converstaion with the asylums representatives." A sigh escaped Dai's lips as the carpet seemed more interesting than Satoshi at the moment.

"The school is going to find out sometime."

"I know. To be truthful I dont care what they know because I know my friends," He looked at Satoshi quickly before looking at the floor again. "Will stand by me. The only reason I didnt tell Dark that was to see if he would date Risa. In our connection he said, and I quote 'Shes creepy, worse than creepy boy and she's a stalker. So what if shes pretty I dont want her stalking me while I shower or go to a club...when im older...heh...shes just a freak!' That was the point I told him to shut up since he was screaming across the connection."

"Is there anyway we can say Risa was an accomplice and get her sent to the asylum too?" Both had a laugh at that. "What was with you and Krad?"

"He tackled me and kept saying something like 'Sashie-sama is mine.' I may have heard him wrong since we were fighting, but didnt he mean you?"

Satoshi looked away when Dai looked up at him curiously. "He's still convinced I belong to him."

"Can he be an accomplice too?" Dai asked.

"I wish. Then all of our problems will be locked up...together...probably planning an escape."

"That could be bad...especially if they plan revenge." Dai said. "On to Plan D 64!"

"Plan D 64?"

"Plan Daisuke 64. Dont ask. It was a thing with Dark. All of my plans were labeled D blah. His was T whatever. I always said turd to make him mad. He insisted it stood for thief."

Satoshi laughed at how brotherly Dai and Dark were. "Krads being a bit weird. Wait a second. Contact Dark and ask him if the potion wears off." Dai closed his eyes trying to contact Dark.

Five minutes passed after Dai began contact Dark. A growl escaped Dai's mouth as he became aggravated.

Another couple minutes passed as Dai talked to Dark with a few growls.

'DARK MOUSY!'

'Dai? Wassup?'

'Dark Ive been trying to get you to wake up for five minutes now.' Satoshi heard a growl.

'Keep your britches on. Its not like Krad attacked you.'

'Oh yeah?' Dai sent the memory of Krad attacking him across the link.

'You got mad?' Dark was astounded. He had NEVER seen Dai angry either.

'Yes Dark. Satoshi and I both want to know if your potion will wear off or if it was a fluke.'

'Well uh heh.'

'Dark.' Another verbal growl.

'Well uh...when I uh gave Krad the potion I told him he couldnt KILL you...' Dai cut him off, speaking verbally and mentally, though not knowing

You didnt tell Krad he couldnt hurt me! What the hell were you thinking?! When I get near you you are so dead!

'Sorry, Dai, it slipped my mind.'

'Slipped your mind about your tamer that was with you for a year and a half?' Another growl then Dai's expression fell to a sad look. 'I see how much I actually meant to you.' Dai cut the link before Dark could say anything else.

"Dai?" Satoshi said quietly.

"Its nothing. Dark 'forgot' to tell Krad when he was given the potion he couldnt hurt me. Thats why he attacked me."

Satoshi leaned his ear against the door and heard Krads breathing faintly from close by. "Well. Your stuck here for a while."

Dai sighed, leaned his head back in the chair to look at the ceiling before rubbing his face again. "Why do these things have to happen to me?"

"Fate." Was all Satoshi said.

"Well fate needs to give me a break." A chuckle came from Satoshi.

"Take a rest. Bed, chair, or floor?" Satoshi asked as he opened a closet full of blankets, sheets, pillow, everything for a bed.

"Im fine with the chair." Dai said with a yawn. He scrunched around where he was curled up like a cat in the huge chair.

Satoshi smiled as he walked over with a blanket. He brushed the hair out of Dai's eyes and covered him up.

"In the morning we'll figure out what to do, okay?"

Dai nodded sleepily. "Thanks, Satoshi."

Satoshi ran his fingers through Dai's hair again. "No problem."

Satoshi laid down on the king size bed, with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He heard Dai's even breathing of sleep then whimpers.

Dai was having a bad dream about the scary movie from earlier or from his mother beating him.

"No." Dai's voice was so full of pleading and seemed almost broken. "Please, dont send me back. Not to the necklace...not to the darkness."

Satoshi stood up and walked over to Dai who was whimpering and moving around in his sleep. The blanket was already wrapped tightly around Dai's little frame and sweat was beading his forehead.

Satoshi's hand came up and wiped the sweat filled bangs out of Dai's face and rested on his face. "Dai, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Dai seemed to hear him and calmed down some. Satoshi unwrapped the blanket from the smaller boys body and carried him over to the bed, where he keep an eye on him.

Satoshi laid Dai on the left side of the bed and laid down on the right, so he could know when Dai woke up or had another nightmare.

"Dai, Im right here for you." He said quietly as he started to fall asleep.

Right before he fell asleep, Satoshi felt a warmth envelop him from somewhere and it felt like it was wrapped all around him. 


	15. Slide and a new pain in the neck

The next morning Satoshi woke up with the warmth still enveloping him. He tuned his head away from the window and opened his eyes to see...nothing but red.

His hand came up and brushed the red out of the way and it was...

"Dai!" He whispered.

Dai's sleeping form moved some and Satoshi realized Dai's arms were wrapped around him as if holding on to reality.

Satoshi pried Dai's arms from around him and sat up on the edge of the bed. A whimper came from Dai as Sato's body left him. The normally blank face of Satoshi's face broke into a smile and combed his fingers through Dai's hair until he calmed down again.

After calming Dai down and getting off the bed Satoshi walked into his bathroom to take a shower. The shower Satoshi took lasted well over half an hour, almost an hour, since Satoshi had low blood pressure, so half of it was with Satoshi standing there trying to wake up.

When Satoshi got out of the shower he realized he hadnt taken anything into the bathroom with him except for his towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist tightly and walked out of the bathroom.

Satoshi walked into the bedroom with his dripping hair in his eyes (making him look hot...just to inform you) and walked over to his nightstand to get his glasses. Dai was asleep on his side facing the nightstand as Satoshi walked over.

As he reached for his glasses, Satoshi's wrist was grasped by Dai, who was actually awake since Satoshi had gotten into the shower. An odd knowing smile spread across Dai's face.

"You dont need those, Satoshi." He said in more of a statement than a question. "You just use them to keep people further away."

Satoshi nodded with a smile playing with his lips. "So you know my little secret. How'd you figure out?"

"The day I had fallen down the stairs and you caught me, your glasses shattered like normal glass instead of tempered glass used for vision correction.(Um...is that true? IDK it helps the story) The glass in yours was like a television prop. You had been using them to make you seem even colder, to keep people away."

"And yet it didnt work." A smile was fixed on Satoshi's lips although they hadnt moved from their position.

"Im just an exception, Im used to disguises. Since the first day I saw you I kind of figured what the real use for your glasses were for." He reached over with his other hand and grabbed Satoshi's glasses. "You dont need these anymore unless you have become too accustomed to them. Do you fear being yourself that much?"

"Its just a habit now. May I, please, have my glasses?"

"No." Dai said as a fake pout graced Satoshi's lips.

"Come on. Why not? Theres no harm."

"You're free from Krad. You have no need for them. Satoshi, you dont have to hide anymore. Theres so much you can do now that you're free. You can have friends, real ones, that arent your enemy's Tamer. Girlfriends, socialization, love, parties..."

"And with each comes some kind of pain. Heart break, bullies, clean up crew..."

"But, Satoshi, with each comes happiness. With each comes life. You have a life worth living, dont waste it."

Satoshi nodded. "Now, may I have my glasses back?" Dai's head shook in a definite NO manner. "Come on, Dai, why not?"

"You use them to hide. Dont do that anymore. Besides you look a lot better without them on." A slight blush graced Satoshi's cheeks. "Though I'd recommend you have some clothes on before flirting with the girls."

Dai had tugged lightly on the towel to remind Satoshi what he was wearing. The blush that was already on Satoshis cheeks darkened slightly.

"Hai. I just might want to change. Dont want to let some innocent mind see whats below." He laughed at the blush that appeared on Dai's face. "Im kidding, Dai. I wouldnt do that to you. Wouldnt want you thinking things about me."

There was an odd glint in Satoshi's eyes that told Dai he might MIGHT be lying with the last sentence he said. The blankets were pulled over Dai's head as a muffled response came.

"Hurry up. Im not staying here for long."

"Just wait a second while I put on something down below." Both blushed even more but thankfully didnt see the others blush.

Satoshi dug through a drawer to get some boxers to put on. He pulled on a pair of navy blue boxers before saying anything to Dai.

"Alright Dai I have something on." Dais head came tentatively out from under the blankets, knowing Satoshi could put clothes on that fast.

Dai turned almost as red as his hair when he saw all Satoshi was wearing was boxers. "C-could you at least put a shirt on?" Dai whined.

"What? Am I thank skinny?" Satoshi had turned halfway around to look at Dai's blushing face.

"N-no. Thats not what I meant!" He realized how perverted that sound then began waving his hands infront of his face. "I didnt mean that either. I meant that..."

"I know what you meant. I was just teasing you. Its just too easy to tease you." Dai blushed even more before chucking a pillow at Satoshi.

The pillow hit Satoshi's head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For teasing me!" Dai said as Satoshi pulled on tight blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. "I hate when people tease me. Its not fair. Not my fault im short and girly looking."

"Who said you were girly looking?" Satoshi said as he stalked towards Dai with the pillow.

Dai crawled out of the bed opposite of where Satoshi was standing, also holding a pillow. "Saehara, Harada twins, Mio Hio..."

The list went on. "Okay. So a few people thing you have feminine features. Its just because you havent filled out completly yet." He fake lunged at Dai with the pillow.

"Gah. Satoshi!" Dai lept back then did a flying jump over half of the bed to retuen the attack.

Satoshi lept up on the bed too with his pillow in hand and began a pillow fight with Dai. Satoshi's pillow came in and hit Dai in the shoulder while Dai's hit Satoshi in the head.

Before long, the pillows were just feathers littering the floor, bed, the teens hair, and anything else in the room. After Satoshi's pillow had broken , he had changed his plan of attack.

Before five minutes passed with the pillow fight, Satoshi had Dai pinned back down on the bed and was sitting lightly on his stomach, using his legs to keep Dais arms pinned to his side.

"Give up, Dai?"

"Never." Dai's eyes were sparking with mirth. "Ill never give in to you!"

Satoshi found that amusing and began laughing before tickling Dai.

"A-hah...Hahahaha. Haahaahahaahahahaha." Dai was wiggling around like a fresh caught fish on eighty pounds of Mountain Dew (sounds like me...). "Sa... haahahahaha... Sato... haha... shi... haaahahahehe hehehahahehaheha... s-hahaha stop... hehahehahehahaha tickling me!"

Satoshi stopped tickling Dai and looked at him curiously as he caught his breath. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Its not fair. I am so ticklish! And you're not."

"How do you know that?" Satoshi asked, questioning Dai's thesis.

"Well...I ...I dont."

"Exactly." He climbed off Dai and helped him sit up. "How are you feeling? Did I over do it?"

"No no. Im fine. I told you I still heal quickly, weather Darks in me or not." He showed Satoshi the cuts on his arms from the vines and they were almost healed, even the bruises from the day before were disappearing. The bruises on his soul would take much longer to heal.

"Im glad you're better."

"So am I. Since im better can we have some fun?"

"What are you thinking of first? Then I'll answer you."

Dai smiled and grabbed Satoshi's hand, pulling him out the room. They heard a maid saying to another that Krad was with Dark about something.

They went down the hall and stopped at the stairs. "Come on Satoshi! Its the fastest way down."

Satoshi held up a finger while pulling his cell phone out and dailing the butlers number. "Good morning to you too, James. Would you mind bringing the air pillow out to the bottom of the stairs? Thank you."

"Air pillow?"

"You'll see. Since I havent been down this way in years I planned a little safety precaution." Satoshi smiled at Dai. "You or me first?"

"Together! It'll make us to go faster and it'll be like a sled ride."

"Are you sure? It goes pretty fast being one person." Dai nodded like a little kid, impatiently but with a smile.

"Come on Satoshi! Are you scared?" He was bouncing up and down in anticapation.

"No Im not."

"Then come on. You're gonna be up front. Im not going first." Satoshi smiled and nodded.

He climbed up on the rail right before it started to plumett at a very steep angle. Dai climbed on and grabbed Satoshi around the waist.

"You okay, Dai?"

"Yeah." He was so pumped for the ride down.

Satoshi reached down, crossing his arms almost like he was sick, but grabbed the same hand of Dais in his. "You sure you're ready?"

"Satoshi!" Dai whined. "Stop procrastinating!"

With that they both went over the edge and started down the steep, VERY STEEP, descent to the bottom floor.

Satoshi and Dais lips were right on the edge of flapping and their cheecks seemed to be doing the wave as their eyes watered.

"Wahoo!" Dai yelled before he put his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi gripped Dai's hands tigher as each floor passed by, for they were picking up speed from going so long and after each floor the descent got even steeper causing them to speed up even more. Dai squeezed Satoshi's hands encouragingly in response.

After going throught he last turn Dai saw the 'Air pillow' but it was actually like the giant inflatable bouncy things you see in a lake you get bounced off of to go in the water except it was only about seven feet across and was a good distance away from the bottom of the stairs.

Dai 'AGH'-ed as he lifted his head up and as they shot off the banister flying through the air a ways to land perfectly in the middle of the 'air pillow'.

A gasp left Dais mouth as he let go of Satoshi and flopped back on the landing device with his eyes closed.

"Dai? Are you okay?" Satoshi's voice was shaky and Dai could feel his tremors through the giant pillow.

"Yeah." His eyes were still closed. "You're shaking. Were you that scared? You WERE holding my hands tight enough." He laughed at Satoshi's sigh of relief and half formed protests.

Dai laughed even more when Satoshi flopped down beside him making him go up in the air some. His eyes were closed as he rested some in silence with Satoshi.

"That...was awesome." Dai finally said.

"Pssh." Satoshi said as a reply.

"Just admit it, Satoshi, you were scared. You hadnt ridden down it in so long that you didnt remember how fast it was."

"Fine. I'll admit it. It scared me." He 'heh'-ed at the end and sat up. "Want some food? I know how to make pancakes."

"What time IS it?" A maid was walking by them when Dai asked.

"Its almost noon sirs. Eleven fourty to be exact."

"Thank you, Elise." Satoshi nodded as he helped Dai into a sitting position.

She nodded and left the two alone.

"Satoshi." Dai whined.

"Yeah Dai?"

"I'm not hungry so..."

"Again?" A nod. "Alright. Come on then."

Dark came over around two, dragging Krad back after giving him another potion to not be able to hurt Dai.

After reaching the house Krad walked off to sulk while Dark stood inbetween the stairs and the air pillow, listening to Metallica.

Dai came sweeping down the banister, slightly ahead of Satoshi and both saw Dark below them. Dark! Dai yelled verbally and mentally.

"Dai, lean against me and lock your legs with mine." Dai did as he was told.

Dai was leaning against Satoshi, who had leaned back some to drag his hands down the banister, slowing them down.

When they were close to the end of the banister, Satoshi unlocked their legs and wrapped his left arm around Dai's slim waist.

They kind of floated off the end of the rail and Satoshi landed first then put Dai down lightly. "You alright, Dai?"

He seemed a little pale but otherwise fine. "Yeah. How about we dont try that anymore?"

"I would agree, but you'd have to ask Dark that."

Dark was just realizing what happened and was pulling the headphones of the Ipod out of his ears. He ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, Dai."

Dai gave him a dark (no pun) look and leaned against the railing. "Why be sorry now, Dark? You didnt care last night."

Satoshi decided to walk off and let the two bicker. "I tried to tell you what happened but I couldnt even find our connection."

"Because I broke it. I blocked you from touching my mind."

"Then you did what many of your ancestors couldnt. They could never keep me out of their mind."

"Why ARE you here?"

"I came to apoligize. Everything was so hectic that day when I gave Krad the potion it slipped my mind. Please, Dai, believe me when I say that I did mean to protect you."

Dai gave him a forgiving smile. "You owe me big time then."

Dark was so overjoyed, he lept forward and scooped Dai up in a hug. He spun Dai in circles while hugging him, Dark was so happy.

After putting Dai down Dark spoke. "I gave him another potion. I fixed it. I really am sorry, Dai."

"I know Dark." Dai hugged him again.

Dark smiled and brushed his hand through Dai's long spiky locks. "You should think about tying that hair back."

"Dark?" Dai pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"You know you're like my brother right?"

"Yeah?"

"If I told you I had...wrong thoughts...about another guy...?"

"Dai," Dark ruffled Dai's hair. "I wouldnt care. What made me be so close wasnt your sexual preferance it was your attitude and whats inside."

"Thanks Dark."

"So tell me, Who is it you have those thoughts about?"

Dai blushed. "Im not telling you. Not that we're apart you cant search my mind, so I dont have to tell you."

"Not fair." Dark pouted.

"I wont tell you. Come on, Im hungry."

Both started walking to the kitchen where Satoshi was waiting with Krad.

"Afternoon Krad." Dai said almost emotionlessly.

Krad looked up and...smiled at Dai. "Hey Daisuke."

"Okay, anyone else think thats totally creepy?"

"Yeah." Satoshi said. "Dark did it."

Dais head turned to Dark. "Whats with him?"

"Hes acting like a normal seventeen year old. He has no evil thoughts. Hes now as normal, and normal thinking as you me or creepy boy. Since I based eveything he kind of knows now, hes sorta well..."

"Dark." Satoshi and Dai said.

"Well I based all of his normalcy on the three of us so...well...I think Krads gay."

"Wait a second." Dai almost yelled, making everyone pause and look at him. "If Krads gay, that would mean a majority of us was gay. Well im just going to ignore it for now because my brain is hurting way too much to concentrate."

Dai snorted. "Thats normal for you Dai."

"Is not." Dai crossed his arms.

"Fine. Its not but I love teasing you."

Dai's expression fell a lot. "Everyone does."

Dark realized everyone really did pick on Dai and teased him.

Dark opened his mouth to talk but Dai spoke first. "Who wants food?"

"Me." Krad said.

"Satoshi?"

"Sure."

Dai went to the fridge and pulled out so many different types of meats and cheeses that they filled his arms up.

"He makes the best sub sandwich." Dark said.

After about ten minutes Dai had four sandwiches done and were huge. They had to have three pieces of bread to keep it all there.

Everyone started on their sandwiches and complimented Dai's sandwich making.

'Dai?' Dark said mentally to the boy next to him.

'What Dark?' He sounded impatient.

'I didnt mean to tease you so much. Theres just not much I could ever do when I was stuck in your head for almost two years.'

'I know. Its just a testy subject for me.' Dai kept eating his sandwich in silence.

'You figured why I came, didnt you?'

'I have an idea.'

'Emiko's court date is Wednesday. The one week anniversary since you were in the necklace.'

'Yeah, I know. The necklace still gives me nightmares. It was so dark in there and nothing else was there.' A shudder went through Dai's body.

Satoshi noticed the shudder and watched Dai. He realized he was talking to Dark so he would be fine.

'That first night you were in there I stayed up the whole night watching you in that thing.'

'I know. I felt your presence. Then the second night Satoshi had the necklace. His presence was there just like yours. That doesnt explain why you decided to come completly.'

'The court needs you to come and testify.'

"I cant testify against my own mother." Dai accidently spoke out loud. He clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

'Its either that, Dai, or let her stay out of the asylum and let her beat you.'

A sigh escaped Dai's lips. 'I dont have much of a choice do I?'

'Not really. Sorry, Dai.'

'Ill be fine Dark.'

Dark hugged Dai and whispered in his ear. "I think creepy boy is into you."

Dai squeaked. "What?" A blush errupted along his face making him look like a ripe strawberry, complete with strawberry smelling hair.

Dark gave Dai his costumary smile and nodded. "Well think about it, Dai."

Dai glanced over at Satoshi, who was watching him too. "Dark," Dai said calmly, no blush on his face, surprising everyone. "You lie and you're so dead."

Dai lept up and started chasing Dark around the house. leaving a laughing Krad and chuckling Satoshi behind them.

"Its true Dai!" Dark called. "This stinks. Of course you had to grow up and be my height so you can run just about as fast as me! Not cool!"

"You're just afraid Im gonna pass up your looks. Dont worry. I still look like a girl."

"You do not. Ask anyone. You dont anymore. A year and a half with me and you've grown into a handsome young man." Dark turned on Dai and began chasing him.

Echoes of 'PERVERT' and 'RAPE' and a few 'PERVERTED KAITOU's came to Satoshi and Krads ears, making them laugh more.

By the time Satoshi and Krad walked to where Dark and Dai were they expected the younger pinned to the ground by the echoes.

"Stupid fast reactin spiky haired runnin porcupine!" Dark growled from where his face was planted into the floor. "Just had to have fast reflexes like me, didnt you?"

"I have to have more to beat you." Dai said from the spot where he was sitting on Darks back. "Better reflexes, faster movements, all around im better than you now. You're gettin old Dark."

A mumble and grunt was Darks response, making Krad laugh so hard he fell down.

"Hey, Sato, I have an idea." Satoshi walked over to Dai, where Dai could whisper in his ear. "The slide."

Satoshi nodded and helped Dai get Dark up with out him breaking loose.

"No. I cant get loose. How can this be? Mr. Intelligence has a strong grip. Lemme go. C'mon lemme go." By that time they had Dark in the elevator and Krad was still laughing.

"Dark, just admit you're getting too old for this stuff."

"Im not!" Dark was struggling again and had his legs wrapped around Krads throat.

Krad easily got loose. "Aww now, Darky, dont be so mean." Krad held Darks legs where he was stretched out between the three.

Dark growled as the three walked him to the stairway. "Nononononono. I dont like this. Not one bit."

Krad put Darks legs over the railing and sat infront of him. Satoshi and Dai gave Krad Darks arms so Krad would hold Dark to him.

"Here we go!" Krad called laughing as they started down the rail.

Satoshi and Dai heard Dark scream bloody murder in a high squeal. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Dai had to sit down because he was laughing so hard. He stood up still chuckling and looked over the rail to watch Krad and Dark slide down.

"Your not going to let him live this down, are you?"

"No." (those two lines are from Harry Potter 4 when Ron dances w/ McGonnagal [Sp?)

Satoshi chuckled. "Good. What did he say to you earlier to make you blush then chase him?"

"Uh...Heh..." Dai lept up on the rail. "Later."

Satoshi chuckled and lept up on the rail. "You're not getting away that easily."

Dai was only a few feet away from Satoshi and Satoshi was gaining fast. "Agh. Not cool." Dai leaned back, making himself less air resistant, going faster.

Satoshi was too close to lose by the time Dai leaned back. The older boy was right there behind him and wrapped an arm around Dai's waist.

"You arent getting away that easily." He said in Dai's ear, pulling himself closer to Dai.

Dai 'eep'-ed but stayed still. Satoshi put his head on Dai's shoulder and his breath ghosted cross Dai's neck making him shiver.

Satoshi lifted his head just in time to fly off the rail and the two landed in a tangled heap beside Dark and Krad.

Dai was entagled with Satoshi, their legs tangled together and Satoshi laying on Dai still with an arm wrapped around him.

"...Had to throw me on the railing...didnt give me a chance...just shoved me on there." Was what Dai heard from Dark as he layed below Satoshi.

"Um...Satoshi...?"

"Sorry Dai." Satoshi said blushing then pulled Dai up with the arm that was STILL wrapped around his waist.

All four sat on the air pillow for a couple minutes. "Who wants another go?" Krad asked.

All three happily said yes. Dark had already forgiven them since it was so much fun.

"Lets go!" Dark said as his wings sprouted from his back, smaking Krad in the face.

Krad spat a few feathers out of his mouth. "Watch where you put those things, Darky."

Dai snorted at the nickname Krad had for Dark but only Satoshi heard the snort.

"Kraddykins, Ill put my wings where I want." By that time Dai and Sato were barely able to contain their mirth.

"Then fly up. It'll be faster." Krad said.

"Thats not Fair." Dai said.

"Why's that, Dai?" Dark asked.

Dai blinked at him like he was stupid. "Dark, you arent even that stupid." Satoshi said.

Dark looked confused before Krad slapped him on the back of the head. "Idiot. Wings. They have no wings."

"Red bull gives you wiiings!" Dark said laughing as Krad slapped himself hard on the forehead.

Dai shook his head and stood up. He rolled his eyes at the continued argument between Dark and Krad.

Before anyone realized it Dai was already walking to the elevator. When Satoshi realized Dai was gone, he was already in the elevator going up.

"Dark you idiot. Dai's already going up." Satoshi said.

Krads wings sprouted from his back and if Satoshi didnt duck he would have been knocked down. "Come, Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi held a finger up a second and spoke quietly to Dark. "You better have made Krad not obsess about me."

"I believe that changed too." Dark said back.

Satoshi nodded and walked over to Krad, who scooped him up by grabbing his butt to hold Satoshi to himself.

"Dark!" Satoshi was getting mad but couldnt say anything because Krad lifted off.

A couple minutes later three of the four were at the top of the stairs, Dai was sitting backwards wating for them. When Dark appeared over the rail it scared Dai so much his body scooched backwards and he started going down backwards.

Krad, amazingly, lept up on the rail to go help Dai. He went sliding down forwards, speeding pretty fast.

"Dark, you said you based Krad's actions on the three of us. If hes gay now, you are such a womanizer ...does that mean he...?"

"I think he is...hes my opposite. I like women and he likes guys. I wear black, he wears white. Yin and yang."

Dai was going backwards, actually not afraid, then Krad came into view and he began to get fidgity.

"Stay away from me Krad." He said.

"Come now, Daisuke, Im just trying to help you."

"I dont need help. Im just fine." Krad was getting closer to Dai where it felt like Dai was sitting in Krads lap.

Krad stuck his hand on the railing between them and 'accidently' touched Dai's parts.

"PERV! CHILD MOLESTER!" Dai's screech was heard up where Dark and Satoshi were.

"I didnt mean to." Krad said with a smile.

"Liar." Krads hand was still between them.

Krad went to lift his hand back up and more forcefully 'accidently' touched Dai's parts again.

The FWAP sound resounded up Dark and Satoshi. "Score: Dai 1 Krad 2." Dark said.

"No. Dai hit him in the face with raw meat, and hit him last night during the movie. There was also the fight in the hall." Satoshi said.

"Revised score: Krad 2 Dai 4. Wow Dai really has changed. He would never stand up to Krad or get seriously angry."

"I think we both agree the new Dai is good though."

"Yeah."

That was when they heard the soft THUMP of the two hitting the air pillow and a scream from Dai.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!"

"I think we'd better go help him." Satoshi said.

Dark nodded and laid on the banister. "Give me a little push."

Satoshi shook his head good naturedly. "You really are daring, Dark."

"Thats how theives are."

With that Dark was gone.

When Dark went around the last turn Krad was standing up. Dark flew off the railing and slammed into Krads back making them to fall on Dai.

Dai screeched as Krad fell back on him. "Dark!"

"Sorry Dai." He got off Krad quickly.

Dark pulled Krad off Dai, who had been feeling Dai again. Dai stood up. "Let me at him. Come on let him have one good swing." Dai said as Dark held him away from Krad.

"Breathe, Dai." With that Dark pulled him off the air pillow as he heard Sato come around the last corner.

Satoshi slammed into Krad again except this time into Krads legs, buckling them.

Dark and Dai laughed at the sight of the other two. Satoshi was laying on his stomach on the air pillow with everything below Krads knees below him and Krad was sitting on his back.

"Get off my back Krad." Satoshi growled.

Krad began getting off Satoshi and 'accidently' squeezed Satoshi's butt. Satoshi hissed at the contact and knocked Krad off him the rest of the way, as he sat up.

"You have a firm ass Satoshi-sama." Krad admitted.

Satoshi blushed and looked over at the other two, one laughing, the other blushing deeply.

"I quite agree with Dai, Krad. You ARE a perv." Satoshi stood up

"Im hurt, Satoshi-sama. That really hurt." He wasnt phased for long because his hand came up and grabbed Satoshi's butt again.

Satoshi gave him a very aggitated look, letting Krad know how little patience he had with him.

Ten o'clock at night found the four teens still messing around until they heard one stomach growl.

"What? Im hungry. Ive only had one meal today." Dai said.

"Well thats not good." Dark said. "You're still hurt and need food to get better again."

With that Krad scooped Dai up into a piggy back ride. "AGH. RAPE. PERV. AGH." Dai screeched right in Krads ear, purposly.

"Man, kid, you have an annoying voice." Krad said with both hands going to Dai's butt. "You have a firm ass too."

Dai blushed madly then began screeching right in Krads ear again. "Get your hand off my ass! PERV! CHILD RAPIST! PERVERT! RAPE!"

"I want to keep my hearing kid."

"Then lemme go."

Krad let go and Dai fell onto his butt on the tiled hall floor. A laugh escaped from Krad but the others glared at him. He shrugged.

"Ow." Dai stood up and rubbed his backside. "Jerk."

Krad walked off and Dark followed yelling at him for hurting Dai.

"You alright Dai?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah. Dang it. I hate Krad."

"Why this time?"

"He made me want a piggy back ride."

"Here." Satoshi squatted infront of Dai. "I can carry you."

Dai smiled and hugged Satoshi's neck before he got on his back. "Yay. Thank you Sato."

"No problem Dai. Just dont squirm." Dai nodded and rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder, his warm breath flowing across Sato's neck.

Satoshi shivered at the breath on his neck and Dai felt his shiver.

"You okay, Satoshi?"

"Yeah. Your breath just tickled."

Dai laughed and his breath tickled Satoshi's neck more. "Does this tickle?" Dai deliberatly breathed on Satoshi's neck. "Does it tickle or make you think of...things?"

"I..er...it...it just tickles." Satoshi tried to sound convincing.

"You're lying. You and I both know you're lying." Satoshi's steps were slower. "We both know it affects you. Just this little bit is making you go crazy, isnt it?"

"Wh...how?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"No. The breath affects me nothing else." Satoshi sounded almost sure of himself.

Dai shrugged and whispered in Satoshi's ear. "If you say so."

They reached the kitchen and couldnt say anymore but both noticed an...envious?...look in Krads eyes.

After putting Dai down Satoshi whispered in his ear. "Be careful around him now." A pause then an odd look Dai had never seen on Satoshi's face appeared. "Does it not affect you so? The warm breath of another flowing across your skin sending shivers down your skin, making your mind go numb? Can you feel it?"

Dai smiled. "Pay back is never good, Sato. Especially revenge."

Dark gave the two a suspicious look and both kind of blushed at the talk they were having. "What are you two saying?"

"Nothing, Dark." Dai said.

"Nothing a nosy mouse needs to know." Satoshi said. "I see chef Piere is in today. Just tell him what you want. We can wait for him in the living room. He'll call us when its ready."

All four ordered and left for the living room. Dark and Satoshi leading the way and Dai behind them, squeaking every now and them. As they walked Krad would make odd moves on Dai.

At first Dai ignored the moves, they were simple, closing the distance touching his hand his butt. As they continued Krad became more touchy. He would walk along, grab and squeeze Dai's butt, bump Dai into the wall and cup Dai's manhood, grabbing Dai's hand.

All four sat in the living room, Dai and Sato on the love seat, Dark and Krad wrestling in the floor.

"Will they ever learn?" Dai asked.

Satoshi whispered his reply in Dai's ear. "I think Dark may be enjoying it." Another shiver went down Dai's spine.

Both watched the older teens wrestling and Dai realized Krad kept touching Dark and Dark was just pushing him off, no reprimands nothing angry. "Maybe Dark isnt as box like as he thought."

"Then that would make four gays under one roof." Satoshi said watching Dai's face.

"How did...?"

"Im a detective and I can add the signs together."

"I never said you couldnt."

"I know. So who is it that you like? Dark? Krad? Saehara?"

"No."

"Someone else in our class?"

"Yeah." Dai was blushing.

"Who?"

"Im not saying."

"Thats no fun."

Dark and Krad had reched a stand still, hearing the last couple things the two on the love seat said. Dark was about to talk until Krad gripped his man hood very soundly, causing Dark to moan.

"Oh, Gross, Dark." Dai said to the two teens at his feet.

Krads hand shot up and cupped Dai's manhood. The only reaction from Dai was an 'EEP' and a hard, vary hard slap to Krads face.

"Dont touch me." Dai said so coldly, that Krad shivered. "Im not yours so dont touch me."

"I could make you mine."

Dai shook his head. "Try and you'll have every limb snapped in four places before you do anything." That was a promise in his voice.

"Yeah. Go Dai. Stand up to the oppressors! Score; Dai 5 Krad 3!" Dark said from the floor before...

"Is he...?" Dai asked Satoshi.

"He is!"

"No way. That he's..."

"He is. Krads kissing Dark." Satoshi was just as astounded. " Is he...?"

"I bet Dark is liking it."

Both laughed and began their own convo while Dark and Krad well uh...

"Oh my...!" Dai said pointing at the two. "Their making out!"

They were. Dark and Krad were getting it on hot and heavy.

Dai kind of gagged at the sight and turned back to Satoshi, both trying to ingnore the watery sucking noises.

"Ugh. I think Im going to be sick." Dai said.

"So am I." Satoshi said as the two turned their back to the ones on the floor. "Ugh...Why wont you tell me who you like?"

"Its embaressing."

"If you tell me Ill tell you who I like."

Dai's eyes lit up. "You finally like someone! Yay."

The chef coughed. "Your meals are served. My lord! Stop that now." He was staring at Krad and Dark who split apart quickly. "The meals are on the table sirs."

"That you, Piere." Dai and Sato said for more than the food. They were thankful for him breaking the two on the floor up.

The four ate in almost silence but Krad started talking to Dark and Dai couldnt stand it so Satoshi spoke to him, distracting him from the dirty things Krad was saying.

"Dont worry Dai. Darks not staying the night so you dont have to worry about it untill tomorrow."

"Thanks." Dai smiled at Satoshi. Their converation died down for a minte but Krad and Darks was just getting worse.

"...And ill throw you down on the bed..."

Dai gagged, almost throwing his food up. "Will you two stop that for just a little while?" Satoshi was getting mad. "Cant you see Dai doesnt like it? He's over her practically throwing up from it."

Dark watched Dai and did realize he was uncomfortable with it. "Sorry Dai."

Dai nodded to Dark then glared at the laughing Krad. "Satoshi cant you make Krad feed the guard dogs or pick up their poo or something?"

Krad shivered and paled. "If he doesnt shut up with the dirty talk I will make him feed the dogs."

The rest of the meal went well. After eating they went back to the living room to watch a movie, Cujo.

"Whats with you and scary movies, Satoshi?"

"I dont get scared by them. I just like how their made."

"More like you want me to cuddle with you." Dai mumbled.

"What was that, Dai?"

"You heard me since youre right beside me."

Satoshi laughed and ruffled Dai's hair. "Do you think me that shallow, that mich like Dark?"

"No." Dai admitted.

"Hey! I heard that Creepy Boy."

Satoshi shrugged. "Its true."

"Dark, think about it." Dai said.

This time Dark shrugged as Krad layed across the chairs arms he was in. "Kraddykins!"

"Darky!" A kissing fight ensued then all four began watching the movie.

The movie was over by two and Krad was holding onto Dark for dear life. "Satoshi-sama, I hate you. DOGS!"

Dark was chuckling at the scared Krad and began a kissing fight again.

"Gah." Dai said. "That one didnt scare me."

"I figured it wouldnt. You dont believe in those things, but Krad on the other hand..."

"You did that to scare him." Dai laughed.

"Yeah." Through the whole movie the two had talked, it had bored them.

Both laughed at Krads half scared half angry look.

"Well sorry guys, but Im tired. Im goin to head to bed. Good night and Dark dont you dare do what I kept hearing from you."

Dark smiled. "I wont, Dai. Goodnight. Ill be by tomorrow."

"Kay." Dai stood up and headed out.

Satoshi soon followed Dai to make sure he wouldnt get hurt since he was still hurt.

"Darky, when do you think those two will admit it?"

"Im not sure. I think Dai is terrified Satoshi wont like him that way and will push him away. He doesnt need that right now. Dai's spirit is half broken from what his mother did to him. I think Satoshi is his closest friend and he doesnt want to lose that."

Krad nodded.

"Dai." Satoshi said catching up to Daisuke before he got in the elevator. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Im just tired and my body feels all weak."

"You're still weak from whats happened. Im sorry about it all but glad youre safe."

"So am I, Satoshi, so am I." They got in the elevator and rode up in silence.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Have fun and forget whats happened."

"I quite agree." Satoshi said as they stepped out of the elevator and headed for Dai's room.

"You gonna come in for a minute?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well I want to talk."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Depends on what you mean by that."

"Doesnt mean anything."

They walked into Dai's room, Satoshi sitting in a large chair, while Dai opened a drawer to get his sleep clothes out.

Dai pulled a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tank top out of the drawer. A smirk was sitting on Satoshi's face as Dai dug through the drawer.

Dai unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, with his back to Satoshi, and put on his tank top. His pants dropped to the floor and his black boxer rested low on his hips.

Satoshi squeezed the bridge of his nose, since he hadnt put his glasses on all day because of Dai, to hold IT back. (Ill let you guess what IT I spoke of...heh...) "Can you go any slower, Dai?" He asked trying to sound aggravated.

"Yeah." Dai said as he squatted down to grab his pants giving a certain person a nice view of...something.

Satoshi squeezed his nose even harder, wincing at how hard he was squeezing.

Dai decided he was slow enough and pulled on his shorts and walked back over to where Satoshi was after disposing his pants in his bag.

"Satoshi? You okay?" A smirk was on Dai's face.

"Yeah. Im fine. I had a...runny...nose for a minute." Dai's smirk was even bigger.

"Sure." He was going to let it slide.

"What did you want to talk about?" Satoshi asked as Dai sat down in the big chair right beside Satoshi's

"Im scared, Satoshi. Scared of what life is holding for me in the future. My mom is going to either jail or an asylum, my grand father left to live with his son, Dad hasnt tried to contact me. To tell you the truth, Im terrified about what will happen any minute."

"Its okay, Dai." Satoshi said as he rested his hand on Dai's knee. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so Satoshi."

"You had better get to bed. I can see that you can barely keep your eyes open." He stood up and helped Dai into his bed. "Good night, Dai."

"Night Satoshi. See you in the morning." Satoshi pulled the blankets a little higher on Dai's body.

"Of course you'll see me in the morning. That was an unneeded statement." He bent forward and kissed Dai's forehead. "Sleep well, Dai." He walked to the doorway and gave Dai a smile.

Dai smiled sleepily back at him with a bit of a blush on his face before turning on his side and falling to sleep almost immediatly.

A sad smile spread across Satoshi's face. He was amazed Dai could be so happy when his life was going down hill. "Ill ask him in the morning." He said to himself as he turned the light out and closed the door.

"You'll ask him what in the morning?" Dark was leaning against the wall opposite Dai's door.

"I thought you'd be gone by now Dark."

"Im not. What are you going to ask him?"

"How it is that he's still so happy when his life is going so far down hill."

"He has something constant to cling to like a stone in the middle of rapids. An anchor in these troubled times. YOU are his anchor. Since you are they only thing he is around almost every minute of every day, he clings to that familiarty."

Satoshi nodded and looked back at the door before starting off towards his own room.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When this is all over."

"What if he needs to know now? What if this never blows over?"

"I...I dont know, Dark."

"I understand. Ill be leaving now, but ill be back around noon or one tomorrow...or well today...whatever."

"Dai will like that."

"And you? Do you like me being around?"

"If Dai's happy I dont care." Dark nodded and walked off.

Satoshi went to his room and changed before flopping on his bed. He stuck his hands behind his head and stared at his dark ceiling.

He drifted off to sleep thinking of the times he and Dai had gone over to Dai's house, trying to find some hint of this viciousness in his mother. 


	16. Games! and boxing matches

'Kay guys Im not exactly what Im going to write. I dont really consciously write any of this. It just pops in my head and my hands type it. I dont know its there but BAM it is.

I know that:

1) Dark is out of character

2) Krad is out of character

3) It may get confusing every now and then

4) I havent said I own nothing in a few chappies and if you have to be blond and know look at my about me page thingy it says bold i own nothing...

5) I have seen the Tv show

6) I have read like vol's 1-4 but only own num 1

7) I am rambling...So on to my story! (that you all love and want to review many many times?)

8) one more sorry. I love Panic! At the Disco...not what i was gonna say but as im writing this their on the radio (K92) "...I signed in havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door..." on god damn they bleep out god? Id think theyd bleep out damn...eh...SO sorry...I bet im not the best writer but LATERS and read LOVE YOU ALL

Dai was the first one awake the second day at Satoshi's house. He sat up and stretched with a yawn.

"Wow I slept well. I feel completly energized." He grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and went to his personal bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later Dai got out of the shower and dried off. His wet hair hung in his face as he slipped on his boxers and then his black jeans that flared out a bit at the bottom. He slung his shirt over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom after putting his towel on a rack to dry.

Dai walked down all four flights of stairs and went into the kitchen. He smiled thinking of making breakfast.

Almost an hour after Dai walked down the stairs he was done making bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and sausage. He put everything on three plates then put the plates on a large tray with three glasses of milk and orange juice.

A maid was walking by the Kitchen doorway when Dai was about to walk out. "Excuse me."

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Daisuke. Would you mind telling me where Krad's room is located at?"

"He sleeps on the third floor. If you ride that elevator up its the third door on the right."

"Thank you so much..uh..."

"Marina."

"Thank you Marina."

"Your welcome."

Dai walked out of the kitchen with the tray and headed for the elevator on his left. He rode up the elevator to the third floor, got off and walked to Krads door.

With a swallow Dai knocked on Krads door. "Whudo you want?"

Dai opened the door to find Krad half asleep in his bed in just his boxers. "Urm...Krad I brought you breakfast."

"Mmmm. Breakfast looks good. Especially when shirtless." Krad said as he sat up, the sheet falling from his upper torso.

Dai's blush was seen even in the little lit room. "Shut up Krad." Dai walked beside Krad to his nightstand and set a plate and a glass of milk and orange juice on it. "Enjoy."

With that Dai was shuffling out of the room balancing everything on the tray. He got back into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor where Satoshi and his room was.

Dai walked down the hall silently to Satoshi's room and knocked lightly. He opened the door and walked in quietly. After walking to the nightstand and putting the tray down on it Dai bent over Satoshi to wake him up.

He shook Satoshi's arm. "Satoshi. Its almost ten a.m. Time for you to get up." Dai's hand went from Satoshi's shoulder to the side of his face.

"Mmm." Satoshi was still asleep.

Dai's hand went in silent patterns on the side of Satoshi's face. A smile was on the redheads face as Satoshi leaned into the touch. Dai leaned in right beside Satoshi and spoke again.

"Satoshi. I know you can hear me. We both know you arent really asleep. I know you have low blood pressure and yet you are already awake, arent you?" Another sound came from Satoshi. "Fine Ill just take the food I slaved over to cook and throw it away."

He turned to leave when he felt a grip on his wrist. "Now why would you do that?" Satoshi said as his eyes opened.

A crooked smile came to Dai's face. "To get you to wake up. Now sit up."

Satoshi did as he was told, his pale toned chest rising from the bed and a plate was presented to him and two glasses were set on his nightstand.

Dai was about to leave when Satoshi spoke again. "Am I that repulsive for you to not eat with me?"

"No, Satoshi. I didnt think you'd want me around this early in the day."

"Dai," Satoshi looked saddened by that statement. "Why wouldnt I want you around?"

"Wouldnt you get tired of me? Everyone else has."

"No, not everyone. Your mother just needs time away. Come sit beside me and eat. I wont bite."

Dai nodded and sat beside Satoshi on the bed. They ate in silence but every now and then Satoshi would compliment Dai's cooking ability. Dai's only response to the compliments was a blush and a childish look.

When they finished eating it was almost eleven. "Ill let you shower, Satoshi. I should bring the dishes down anyway." Satoshi nodded then realized Dai was shirtless.

"Dai, Why is there red spots all over your chest?" Satoshi was almost staring at Dai's tanned and tonned chest.

"Oh. Its the bacon grease that hit me probably. No worries it doesnt hurt." Dai turned to walk off and Satoshi noticed an ugly deep scar on his hip almost covered by his pants.

A questioning look was in Satoshi's eyes. "Dai, That scar...?"

Dai looked at his hip and immediatly pulled his pants up a bit more to cover it quickly. "It...uh...It was nothing."

He quickly put everything on the tray and hurried out, leaving Satoshi thinking he did something wrong. With a sigh Satoshi got up and went to shower.

By noon Dai had the dishes washed and in the dishwasher and he was sitting in the living room, shirt on, with Satoshi and Krad talking about nothing, waiting for Dark to get there.

"...Darks always late, Satoshi. If he says between 12 and 1 he wont be here until aquarter after or later. Hes late for anything thats not stealing."

"I am not Dai." Dark said from the door way.

"Amazing." Dai mumbled to Satoshi.

"He came on time to get to his new fangled lover, I bet." Satoshi whispered back, making Dai laugh.

Satoshi was right. Before a minute passed, Krad and Dark were havin at it again in the floor.

Dai lightly kicked Dark in the ribs. "Stop it. Im already tired of you two."

Dark and Krad thankfully split apart looking at Dai. "I think little Daisuke is jealous that we can do this."

Dai raised an eye brow at Krad after standing up. "What the hell's that mean?"

"Just because you wont admit you and Satoshi-sama like each other..."

That was all Dai heard because that little bit was so surprising Dai fainted.

Half an hour later Dai could hear people talking. "Is he coming to yet?" Krad. Definitly Krad was talking.

For some reason Dai couldnt open his eyes yet, he was still too out of it to open them.

"Not yet Krad. Have patience." It was Dark trying to shut Krad up.

"Will both of you just go away for a while. You're giving me a migraine." Dai could imagine Satoshi squeezing the bridge of his nose. "He sould be coming to soon. Ill call when hes awake."

"Shouldnt he have been awake by now?" Dark asked, sounding scared.

"It could have to do with you letting him slam his head into the coffee table." Krad said.

'So thats why my head hurts like crazy.' Dai thought to himself.

"Just leave him alone for a while." Satoshi was saying.

Dai heard Krad and Dark walk off saying they'd get food or something. He opened his eyes a crack and the sunlight hit him straight in the face making him wince and close his eyes again.

"...Awake?" Satoshi asked

"Huh?"

"I said so you're awake?"

"Id say so. Since Im responding to your question. like you said before 'That was an unneeded question.' Wouldnt you think, Satoshi?"

Satoshi moved around where his body was blocking the sun from hitting Dai. "I guess so. How are you feeling?"

"Like I slammed the back of my head into a brick wall...or into Darks head."

Satoshi laughed as Dark walked back in, hearing the statement. "Dai! You just wake up and you start dissing me. Thats so mean. Im hurt."

"I bet Krad can fix that." Dai said as Krad snuck towards Dark

"Mmmhmmm." Krad said in Darks ear.

Dai made a gagging noise at the sight and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour, fourty minutes." Dark said.

"That long?" Dai looked confused. "It felt only like a couple minutes."

"Thats how it is when you pass out." Satoshi said.

'Why did I faint again?' Dai asked himself 'Oh yeah. Krad was saying that I like Satoshi and...Satoshi...likes...me?'

He blinked a few times and shook his head. 'Nah. I just misinterpreted it and fainted.'

"Dai?" Dark said.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

The others nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Krad finally asked.

"Games!" Dark practically screamed. "Games. Games Games!"

"Alright." The others agreed.

It was nearly one...Dark and Krad were playing Guitar Hero while Satoshi and Dai watched them, mostly laughing at their faces.

By two Dark has beaten the game and was laughing at Krads pitiful attempt at the expert levels. "Its too fast!" He whined.

"I beat it." Dark said. "I beat every level. Easy medium hard expert. I beat it all."

"Next game." Krad said.

The next game was a racing game for PS2 and all four decided to play.

On the screen flashed 3 2 1 GO! and all four went playing against two computers too.

Seven races later it was proof that...

"Dai won every single one!" Dark said disbelieving.

Dai sat there and blushed. He hadn't said a work the whole time, not during the race, not before, or after.

"I think you cheated." Krad said pointing at Dai.

"How would he cheat?" Satoshi asked.

"I dont know. Ask him."

"I didnt cheat, Krad." Dai finally spoke. "Im just better than you. Deal with it."

Satoshi smirked at Krad as he looked like a drowning fish.

"New game!" Krad almost yelled.

The afternoon passed and it was a tie on who lost more, between Krad and Satoshi/Daisuke.

On a two player game Krad challenged Satoshi. "Go Sato!" Dai was cheering the whole time and it worked out, Satoshi won.

"New game!" Krad yelled. He was tired of losing so much.

The standings of winning was thus: Dark 9 wins Daisuke 5 wins Satoshi 3 wins Krad 16 loses.

Krad pulled out Mortal Kombat and challenged Dark. The two payed for almost an hour and a half before Dark won that too.

It was almost nine at night when Krad chose DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). The four decided to make it even harder by saying they had to be two teams and had to hit the spots (Idk what to call the things u have to hit) together, as in both had to be on the mat.

"Kay so five minutes to decide on your strategy." Dark said. "Go."

"Satoshi how about this...?"

"Yeah Dai that sounds good."

They began the game and Dark and Krad chose stances around the pad, while Satoshi and Dai both stood on it.

"You two are so going to lose, especially like that." Dark said when he saw how cramped the two looked.

Dai shrugged. "Its our choice how we do this."

To Dark the two seemed tense and when it began their attitude semed to change completly.

The two younger boys seemed to flow together on the pad. They seemed to be dancing together instead of hitting buttons on a pad.

"Amazing." Dark said in a quick break he had before hitting another spot.

The two magical beings were having trouble with each other. Both wanted to be dominant in the dance so they kept bumping into each other and stomping on the others toes.

When Dark looked over at Dai and Satoshi Dai, the submussive one, was almost wrapped around Satoshi, his arm around Satoshi's waist as his legs pummeled the spots in rapid order as the levels got harder. They were blending together, almost like they were reading each others thoughts.

Almost an hour later the obvious winners were Daisuke and Satoshi. They had won every level and by the end Dark and Krad were in a tangled mess on their pad.

Dai pulled away from Satoshi's hips, where he had been almost the whole last three levels and blushed before smiling at Satoshi.

'You know Dai...'

'What?'

'You two on that mat seemed very provocative, almost sexual.'

Satoshi saw Dai blush a deep red.

'Dark! Why would you say that?'

'It was. Krad even told me it was turning him on.'

"Gross." Dai said outloud as he envisioned a turned on Krad. "Ack! Gross!" Dai shook his head trying to rid himself of the vision.

"Looks like we win, Dark." Satoshi said as he put an arm around Dai's shoulders. "Though the score is tied at fourteen and fourteen now."

"Tie breaker." Dark said. "But what?"

"Boxing contest." Krad said happily as he watched Dai.

"Sounds good to me." Dai said seriously, looking right back at Krad.

Within minutes the four had boxing gloves and the helmet on for protection. All four decided Krad and Dai would go first and the winner would go against the next person. Whoever was to win against the other two would get their team the win. They were even having three rounds too.

"Ready to go down?" Krad asked.

"Are you?" Dai had no fear. He knew Krad could beat the stuffing out of him and knew Krad could hit him even with Dark new potion.

Dark went over to the stereo in Satoshi's living room after shoving all the furniture out of the way and popped a CD in. From the strereo came "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen.

"When the whistle blows you start." Dark said as Queen started to sing. FWEET! the whistle Satoshi had found blew and Krad lunged for Dai.

"And another one gone and another one gone..." Dai was singing to it.

"Dai have you lost it?" Dark asked as he saw Dai dancing too.

"Nope." Dai began laughing. "Another one bites the dust And another one gone and another one gone another one bites the dust." His dancing was making Krad miss him.

"How the...?" Satoshi said out loud.

"Im as clueless as you 'commander.' I havent called you that in a while, but how is Dai doing that?"

"No clue." Dai surprised them even more when he jumped forward and socked Krad solidly in the stomach.

"Another one bites the dust another bits the dust and another one gone and another one gone another one bites the dust hey im gonna get YOU too another one bites the dust. HAHA." He jumped forward again and socked Krad in the stomach again. "Had enough, Krad?"

Krad growled and jumped after Dai but Dai was too hyped up to get caught. "Full of yourself."

"Actually Krad," Dark said. "He isnt."

Dai wasnt gloating or saying he was winning or got the first hit. He was way too wasted in hyperness to do that.

Dai began singing at the top of his lungs "YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE YOU BIG DISGRACE KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE SINGIN WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Dai was bouncing from foot to foot from being so hyper. "...WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! BUDDY YOUR A YOUNG MAN...SHOUTING IN THE STREET YOUR GONNA TAKE ON THE WORLD SOMEDAY YOU GOT BLOOD ON YOUR FACE YOU BIG DISGRACE WAVIN YOUR BANNER ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

A few more socks to Krads stomach and he was wincing then Dai punched him very solidly in the balls. Lets just say he would be out for a while.

"VICTORY!" Dai called.

"Urm...Krad..." Dark said poking Krad.

A moan escaped the unconscious mans lips.

"Automatic win. Opponent cant continue." Dark said as he donned the appropriate gear. "My turn. I wont go easy on you Dai."

"Nor will I Dark. Like I did to Krad." He didnt have the old Dai manner of not wanting to fight.

Dai was having fun beating the stuffing out of Krad and probably Dark for all the teasing he had done over the year and a half.

"Ready, Set GO." Satoshi said calmly as he watched Dai.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU SING IT WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU..." Dai was singing in Darks face, dodging the swing and popping up in his face aggravating him more. "BUDDY YOUR AN OLD MAN POOR MAN WITH YOUR EYES GONNA MAKE YOU GONNA BE SOME DAY YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE BIG DISGRACE SOMEBODY BETTER PUT YOUR BAG INTO YOUR PLACE WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU SING IT WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU EVERYBODY WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU ALRIGHT. DOOMP DOOMP SLAP DOOMP DOOMP SLAP DOOMP DOOMP SLAP DOOMP DOOMP SLAP!"

Krad came to when Dai was screaming the doomp doomp slap's. "Has he lost it?"

"I have no idea."

"CAN ANYBODYYYYY FIND MEEEEEEE SOME BODY TO LOOOOOOVE?" Dai socked Dark in the stomach. "OOOOOOOO EACH MORNING I GET UP I DIAL IT (this is my version b/c im listening to the songs and trying to get it typed fast so it may be completly wrong...oh well) CAN BARELY STAND ON MY FEET TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND I CRY AND I SPENT ALL MY YEARS IN BELIEVING YOU BUT I JUST CANT GET SOME RELIEF SOMEBODY SOMEBODY OOH SOMEBODY SOMEBODY CAN ANYBODY FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOOOVE."

Dai lept out of the way and skipped the song then slid back and socked Dark in the nuts. "AGH! That hurt Dai."

Dai laughed. "AWWWWWWWW YOU GONNA TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT AWWWWWWW DOWN BESIDE THAT RED FIRE LIGHT AWWWWWW YOU GONNA LET IT ALL HANG OUT FAT BOTTOM GIRLS YOU MAKE THE ROCKIN WORLD GO ROUND!" Dai stood there and head banged for a second, scaring the others in the room. "HEY! I WAS JUST A SKINNY LAD NEVER KNEW NO GOOD FROM BAD BUT I KNEW ..." Dai had to dodge some swings from Dark so he couldnt continue.

"Man Dai, are you crazy or really not afraid to get hurt?"

"Why would I fear a big plastic and foam glove?" Dai skipped the song again.

"Good question. Maybe because MY hand is in it."

"So? BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE! I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BIKE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE IT WHERE I LIKE." Another punch went to Darks abdomen.

"Damn it Dai, hold still."

Dark got one punch in making Dai's right arm go numb. Dai looked down at his arms confused and as Dark looked down at the arm Dai's left fist came up and socked Dark in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"YOU SAY BLACK I SAY WHITE YOU SAY ...(?)...I SAY BITE YOU SAY SHARK (?) I SAY HEY MAN GEORGE WAS NEVER MY SCENE (UM...THATS WHAT I GOT) AND I DONT LIKE STAR WARS! (gah i love star wars) YOU SAYS ROLLS I SAY ROYCE YOU SAY GOD GIMME A CHOICE YOU SAY LAW I SAY CRIST I DONT BELIEVE IN PETER PAN FRANKENSTEIN OR SUPERMAN ALL I WANNA DO IS BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BIKE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE RACES ARE COMING YOUR WAY...SO FORGET ALL YOUR DUTIES ALL YEAR FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS WILL BE RIDING TODAY SO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE BEAUTIES ALL YEAR ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO!"

Dark was back up.

"BI-CYCLE RACE BI-CYCLE RACE BI-CYCLE RACE BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE BIIICYCLEEEE I WANT A BICYCLE BIIIII-CYCLEEEEE RACE...DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING! DUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUNUNUNUN DUUUN DUNUNUN DUUUN! HEY YOU SAY COKE I SAY CAKE YOU SAY JOHN I SAY WAYNE (am i imagining it or do i have no clue what their sayin? well it makes a funny scene...) HOT DOG I SAY COOL IT MAN! I DONT WANNA BE THE PREESIIDENT OOOF AMERICA YOU SAY SMILE I SAY CHEESE CARDIER I SAY PLEASE INCOME TAX I SAY JESUS I DONT WANNA DONT WANNA BE A CANIDATE FOR VIETNAM OR WATERGATE CAUSE ALL I WANNA DO IS BICYCLE BICYCLE BICYCLE I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE..."

Dark was coming back with a vengeance now and was swinging randomly, making it hard for Dai to sing.

"BICYCLE...CYCLE...I...TO...MY...BICYCLE I WANT...RIDE...MY BIKE...i WANT TO RIDE MY BI-CYCLE i WANT...RIDE IT...I LIKE...!"

Darks fist swung around and connected with the side of Dai's head so hard his head snapped around. That seemed to make Dai mad.

Dai reached up and tapped his glove to his nose pulling away with blood on it. "No way!"

"Dai looks mad, Krad."

"How can you tell?" The music went on in the background, now forgotten.

"Before he was just playing around, dodging to make you mad. Now he has a feral look in his eyes."

"Ready to go down?" There was a calculative sound in Dai's voice that was almost...cold?

The tone of voice Dai had seemed slightly from a memory he had found in Dai's head once. Dai had never known he found that memory.

"Shit." Dark said.

"Dark? What is it?" Satoshi asked

"I made him remember old memories. He's not himself anymore. He doesnt know who I am. He thinks Im..."

"Who Dark? Who does he think you are?"

"His mother."

"Why?"

"Shes beaten him long before I came along. I accidently found a memory in the back of his mind and his mother did just what I did, except he had no padding and he was six."

"What!" Satoshi was stunned. "He never told me that."

"I think he forced himself to forget and I just made him remember."

"Tackle him. Bring him down." Satoshi was scared for Dai's well being now.

Dark stepped forward to pin Dai's arms to his side but was met in the face with a wide swing that glanced him. "This will be a bit harder than I thought."

Dai's eyes were glazed in pain. "I wont let you hurt me again."

"Dai." Dark called. "Im not her. Its me, Dark."

His voice didnt reach Dai, stuck in his past. Darks voice seemed to make Dai even madder and he went into a swinging fit. A straight forward fist a side fist another side an upper cut a side swipe.

Dark couldnt dodge forever and it was true as more and more punches landed on him. "Help here! Help needed." Dark called.

Satoshi tackled Dai to the floor locking his arms around Dai's to keep him from fighting back. Even Satoshi underestimated Dai's abusive past.

A pure animalistic growl came from Dai causing the three to shiver. "I wont give in to you."

Dai began to fight ferociously, his body whipping backl and forth and almost throwing Satoshi from his back. In the struggle Dark was knocked senseless for a while and Satoshi was left alone because Krad was still slightly immobilized by the pain inbetween his legs.

Dai's legs kicked out hitting Satoshi in the ribs every now and then but he wouldnt let go. He wasnt going to let his friend be sucked back into a memory.

"Sorry about this Dai but its the best for all of us." Satoshi said before slamming his hands into Dai's temples.

Dai's body fell limp below Satoshi as Satoshi looked over at Dark, who was just gaining his senses back from being kicked extremly hard in the chest and slamming into the wall, then being kicked in the chest again.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. I knocked him out. Take care of Krad. Ill bring Dai to his room and help him there. Since you arent in him he shouldnt be awake until tomorrow. Come back then."

Dark nodded. "Tell him im sorry."

"I will." Satoshi lifted Dai's limp body in his arms and headed for the elevator.

The house seemed quiet as Satoshi brought Dai to his room. After laying Dai on his bed and covering him up, Satoshi scooted one of the cuishioned chairs close to the bed to wait for Dai to wake up.

"Sorry Dai." Satoshi said to the still form. "It was the easiest way to get you out of your memories."

Hours passed and Dai's body didnt move. Satoshi drifted off to sleep after a while, with a hand resting on Dai's stomach to keep track of the bodys breathing. 


	17. Abuse rescure and hospital

If you are faint hearted and dont like seeing Dai in pain turn your heads away for this chappie...Sorry guys i was in an odd mood and took it out on Dai... I still own NOTHING and look at my profile it says I OWN NOTHING...On to the story so you dont have to bother reading all of this crap...OH one more thing

Satoshi has not cursed one bit...he is very mild mannered in that sense and only curses when need be...

Dai's eyes opened weakly around one in the morning. He looked over at Satoshi and realized he had only dozed off a short time before. His body winced and accidently woke Satoshi.

"Dai? You okay?" He sounded sleepy.

"Im fine, Satoshi. Just go back to sleep." Satoshi shook his head but Dai put his hand over his eyes making him close his eyes. "Just go back to sleep Satoshi. Well talk later about what happened."

"Alright." Said said sleepily.

Satoshi curled up a bit and put both hands below him letting Dai lay by himself. Dai stroked Satoshi's hair a few times as he fell asleep then laid there quietly.

An hour later Dai got up out of the bed after hearing an odd sound out in the hall.He stepped out in the hall, closing the door behind him and was immediatly hit in the back of the head almost knocked out. Dai spun around and looked right into the eyes of..

"M-mom?"

"I was never your mother." She said as she punched Dai in the gut.

Dai grunted the pain away and back up from his mother who stalked after him. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You did this to me. You were not the son I wanted."

Dai kept backing down the hall and almost fell down the stairs. He looked back at the stairs, forgetting his mother for a second, before he was punched in the stomach again. The balance Dai had was precarious and the punch sent him reeling backwards, careening down the stairs.

Dai's body slammed into the railing and was kicked further down by Emiko. The process continued on all the way down the stairs, each kick harder than the last. At one point Dai could have sworn he heard ribs crack and break.

At the bottom of the stairs Dai was crumpled in a ball. "You were my ruin. My sanity left as you came. You ruined my life. You are a monster a demon. You are a waste of life."

His breath was coming in quick gasps before he passed out. He felt his body roughly moved as he fell further into the darkness then felt nothing else.

Satoshi tried to wake up when he heard thumping on the stairs but his eyes were droopy and extremly heavy. He told himself he would lay there for a minute then get up and check what the noise was. He wouldnt get up.

Krad had heard the thumping noise and had gotten as far as putting his feet on the floor in the process of finding out then everything went blank for him too.

Dai woke up in Satoshi's living room on the floor. The sun was filtering through the window making it almost nine, causing him think it was all a dream, a nightmare.

It wouldnt be so.

"So you've woken finally, you filth." Emiko said from the couch.

He heard her get up off the couch and walk towards him. She crouched down beside him and grabbed a fist full of hair jerking his head back to look at her.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I just wish I had my old mother back. The one that loved me."

"I never loved you. I faked it to you. You never meant anything to me. the only reason you were kept was for Dark." She threw his head down where it slammed into the floor.

"What did you do to my friends?" Dai said as he lifted his head.

"I didnt tell you to lift your head." She almost screeched, slamming his head even more forcefully to the floor.

"I asked you a question. What did you do to my friends?"

"How dare you disrespect me!" She grabbed another handful of hair and slammed his face into the floor so hard, Dai's nose began to bleed. "If you must know I knocked them out. They wont wake up for HOURS. You wont be saved by them."

She stood up and kicked Dai in the ribs forcefully and Dai heard a cracking noise. His gasp spurred Emiko on and she kept kicking him. Soon all Dai could do was tuck into a ball and try to cover up his vital organs.

'Dai!' Darks mental call came through to Dai.

'D-Dark!'

'Dai! Whats wrong? Never mind that for now. Its all over the news! Emiko escaped last night! No one knows where she is.'

No response would come from Dai. Emiko had kicked him into unconsciousness.

It was around noon when Dai came to again and his hands were tied together and since the circulation was gone from them it had to have been more than an hour when they were tied. His feet were also tied the same way.

"About time you woke up." Emiko's voice came from close by, but Dai didnt want to open his eyes. "The longer you fake unconsciousness the longer this goes."

Dai's eyes opened cautiously and he wished he hadnt opened them. When he opened his eyes, Emiko had sprayed pepper spray in them.

Dai's scream echoed through the unconscious house. "Why?"

"There is no reason for you to live."

Emiko began to lash Dais bare back with...something like very whip-like. His pained screams echoed through the house but he knew no one could help him right now.

After a while, when Dai's back was bleeding from the lashings and was unbound, Emiko picked up a hot object, what Dai believed was a lighter and leaned towards him.

Satoshi was awakened when a blood curdling scream errupted in the house. His head shot up from the bed and he stood up immediatly, forgetting the dizzyness of his low blood sugar.

He was met on the stairs on the way down with Krad with just as scared look on his face. They made it to the bottom of the stairs in record breaking time and stopped when another chillingly pain filled scream errupted from Satoshi's living room.

"Krad do you think...?"

"We have to go see."

They tip toed dow the hall making no noise even after a third scream errupted. When they reached the living room they didnt expect to see the whitest snow colored carpet covered in blood.

Satoshi pulled Krad back from sight for a second. "You take down Emiko and Ill get Dai out of there and to a room and lock the door. After I get him safe Ill call for police and an ambulance."

Krad nodded and went around the corner. "Emiko!"

Her grimace was surprising. "That gas should have kept you two out for another hour."

Krad ran for her making her back away from Dai. As she backed up and Krad went for her Satoshi ran in to pick Dai up.

"You." She pointed at Satoshi. "His punishment isnt done."

"I think it is." Satoshi said as he picked Dai up and ran off.

Satoshi ran to the opposite end of the house and locked himself and Dai into a study that was rarely used. He put Dai down on the floor and checked his body for injuries.

Dai moaned and opened his eyes. "Sa-satoshi?" He hoped it was him.

"Yeah, its me."

"It hurts."

"I know. Just lay still. I need to see how much damage she put you through."

"Forget about me call the police."

Satoshi nodded reluctantly. "Ill be fast."

'Dark?' Even in his mind his voice was weak.

'Dai? Daisuke?!' Darks voice sounded relieved. 'Why didnt you answer me before?'

Dai passed the memory, just a bit of it to Dark. 'Dark, thats only part of it. Thats why you didnt hear from me.'

'Are you okay now? Are you safe?'

'Yeah. Satoshi saved me. He got Krad to distract her and he came in and got me away from her. She even knocked them out.'

'Ill be there soon, Dai.'

'No. Ill probably be brought to the hospital. Ill get Satoshi to call you.'

'Alright, but be careful, Dai.'

'I know Dark, I know.' They ended their connection.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked.

"Talkin to Dark."

"Alright. I called the police and an ambulance. Both will be here in less than five minutes. Will you allow me to see your wounds?"

"I guess so, but please, Satoshi, dont be disgusted with me."

"Dai," Satoshi's voice nearly broke with sadness. "I would never be disgusted with you."

Dai rolled on his side where his back was to Satoshi and Satoshi gasped at the sight of his back. Dai's back looked like ribbons!

On Dai's chest, right where any low shirt would show skin, was a disgusting blistering blood red burn mark.

"Dai?"

"Lighter. Over and over." Satoshi realized that was what woke him and Krad.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not as much as my ribs."

"Can you lay on your back so I can see your ribs? I know it will hurt."

Dai laid back without a complaint and let Satoshi's eyes roam over his ribs. Even from looking at them, Satoshi knew Dai had more than one broken or fractured.

By one that afternoon Dai was sitting in a hospital, in the ER getting his ribs set and getting all of his wounds wrapped up.

By two Dai was in a room, wrapped in many places with white gauze. A knock came on Dai's door, then a head appeared.

"Satoshi, why are you afraid to come in?"

"I was afraid of how much pain you would be in. Even in my own house I couldnt protect you." He had a depressed look on his face.

"Satoshi," Dai shook his head and sat up, pushing himself off the bed. "You were unconscious. You couldnt do anything."

Satoshi looked up at Dai and gasped. "How?"

"How what?"

"The doctor said you wouldnt be able to walk for a while because of how many broken ribs and the pain."

"I just deal with pain better than others. Especially when you have a fifteen year old trying to capture you everytime you take a night time stroll." He chuckled. "Im used to being in pain. Physical emotional Im used to it now."

"Im sorry, Dai."

"Dont worry. Did they get her back?"

"Yeah. The hearing is still tomorrow."

Dai nodded. He wouldnt expect anything less.

"Are you hurt at all Satoshi?" Dai asked as he looked at his own bandaged arm.

The bandage went from his left wrist to elbow. Another bandage was wrapped from his neck to waist, covering the ugly burn mark on his chest, broken ribs, cuts on his back and bruises on his neck. A third gauze bandage was around his right palm and wrist where the palm had a deep cut in it and the bruise on his wrist.

"No. No Im not, Dai. Im just worried about you. None of us expected this to happen and both Krad and I feel responsible for it."

"Dont. I should have fought back instead of just let it happen. Its like when I was six again."

"What happened?" Satoshi asked.

"You know how I freaked when you asked about my scar?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I got it around the same time as the memory Dark found. Yeah I know he found it. He had muttered about it for some time after finding it. I added two and two together." Satoshi sat beside Dai waiting for him to explain.

"So what did happen?"

(My muse has left me!!!!! I dont know what to put! Here comes my really weird creative-ness!)

Dai sighed, clasping his hands and staring at them before starting the story. "It was about a week before my grandpa's birthday, and mo-Emiko had had a bad day at work...well actually she got fired. To say the least I was very excitable from school. She was wrapping grandpa's gifts and I kept bouncing around her, bothering her to no end. After about half an hour of it she finally snapped. The next thing I remember is a sharp pain in my side. I was laying on the ground with an open pair of scissors in my side. She had been so angry at my cheerfulness and innocence she twisted them around a bit before closing them. Through all of that the scissors were in my side and when she closed them she tore threw my skin. When I woke up hours later I was in a hospital, under the pretence I had fallen on something and did it to myself." Dai had to take a breath.

After Dai had begun the story he had a glazed look in his eyes like he was right back when it happened. Even when he discribed the pain he flinched visibly.

"Are you o...?" Satoshi asked.

"Let me finish. Its painful enough to go through once, but twice is even harder." Another deep breath and Dai continued. "She had almost pinctured my lung and even forced me to continue on in gym. Of course it was the week we were doing our mile so everyday when I came home it would be blistered and chaffed. She would just laugh in my face and since I would say just one sentence that it hurt at all that week..." Another breath. "For a week she would pour scalding water on the wound to 'show me what pain really was.' I would always wait for everyone to leave the locker room before changing until it became a scar. Since she did pour the scalding water on me I had burns across my chest and stomach."

Satoshi reached over and gripped Dai's hand. "It's over now. She'll be locked away, unable to hurt you anymore. I wont let you to get hurt again. You never deserved this, this pain."

"Thanks Satoshi." Dai's eyes held a relieved look. "Speaking of my family, where's Dark?"

Satoshi almost smacked himself in the head. "I forgot to call him. Sorry Dai. Ill call him n..." Satoshi stopped talking when Dai leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder. "Dai?"

"Im glad you're here, Satoshi." Dai smiled a bit. "If you weren't I dont know what would happen to me. Thanks for being my anchor in this time of turmoil."

"Im just glad I could help Dai. Glad I can help. I really am." He wrapped his right arm around Dai's shoulders. "Take a rest now. When you wake up Dark'll be here."

Dai yawned, still leaning on Satoshi. "Okay, thanks." He snuggled a bit closer to Satoshi to get comfortable.

Within five minutes Dai was asleep on Satoshi, who was combing his fingers through Dai's hair. "Like an angel. Broken but innocent. With a bit of time, you'll be whole again, Dai." He whispered.

Satoshi texted Dai's phone that thankfully Dark had on his posession, telling him where Dai was, what room, and when to come by to see him.

The replied text was a bit surprising to Satoshi. His eyes widened as he read through it.

Oy Creepy Bastard. Ill give you one hour to tell Dai how you feel. No Ill give you until the hearing tomorrow to tell him. If you dont tell him Ill show him the little notebook I 'accidently' slipped from your pocket last heist. The notebook spilling your secrets about liking him and having some pretty wild thoughts about him. I would never thing you would have THOSE thoughts. Man you actually ARE human. Congratulations. Dont do anything to Dai that I wouldnt approve...like well you get the hint. Remember hes still hurt so dont jump him. DARK

"You're an idiot Dark." Right after saying that he felt an odd breeze coming through the open window.

"I certainly am not, commander."

"Hes asleep. Do be quiet."

That was when Dark saw the sleeping Dai on Satoshi's shoulder. "Oops. How is he?"

"Hes better. I think it helped him to get the memory of the scar on his hip off his mind. He knew you found that memory." Satoshi was whispering and was about to get up.

Dark held up a hand stopping Satoshi. "Stay. I think he likes you right there. Giving him...dreams." Satoshi rolled his eyes. "But to be serious, I think he needs your presence with him right now. Whenever he was beaten and abused he was alone. I believe he needs a friendly presence beside him for a while." Dark whispered.

Satoshi nodded. "I hate how someone so...angelic...was hurt so much."

"And yet he kept that angelic quality and innocence through out it all. That takes a lot to be able to do." (Holy shit Im finally typing w/o looking...yeah Im still havin trouble but i could never do it b4...yay me!)

"Lets let him sleep for now."

"Ill go explain to Kraddykins how Dai is then go to his grandfathers house. Ill talk to Kosuke but he seems kind of neutral in all of it."

Satoshi nodded. "Be back as soon as you can because I told Dai you'd be back when he woke up."

"I will." Dark winked at Satoshi. "You're looking a bit tired yourself. Maybe you should take a little nap." Another wink and Dark was off.

"Pervy, yaoi loving, child raping, stalking theif." Satoshi muttered as Dark flapped out the window shouting back.

"I heard that."

Dai moaned and scooched closer to Satoshi. One of his ruby-like eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm Satoshi?" His other eye opened.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"You look tired."

"I am a little bit. Im more worried about you."

"Im fine. You should sleep some, since you look like you could fall over and be asleep."

Satoshi laughed a little at the thought. "I guess I could fall over and sleep."

Dai smiled before grabbing Satoshi's arm, pulling him down with him. Both were laying on the bed, Satoshi laying on his back and Dai...

Satoshi gasped. "Dai?"

"What? You're comfy." He said as he got his head comfy-ier on Satoshi's chest. "Comfier than the hard bed."

Satoshi smirked. "If you say so. Now who wants to cuddle with who?"

Dai 'humph'-ed and was about to move his head off Satoshi's chest. Satoshi's hand that had been around Dai's shoulders when they were sitting was now around Dai's waist, below the broken ribs, holding him down.

"You're not moving anywhere." Satoshi mumbled into the top of Dai's head. "This way I can tell if you wake up or something."

"Over protective." Dai mumbled sleepily as his eyes slid shut.

Dai's head fell over to lay even more on Satoshi's chest as he scooched even closer to the other teen. The red heads right arm came up and rested on Satoshi's chest right beside his head.

"Sleep tight, Dai." Satoshi said, still mumbling into the red spikes.

"You too, Satoshi, and you better sleep too. No more staying awake to watch over me. Theres doctors and nurses to do that."

"Alright, if it makes you happy."

"Yup."

Ten minutes later both Dai and Satoshi were sleeping and didnt notice the newly perverted blond angel glide into the room with a smile.

"Aww..." He whispered. "How cute. Almost, just ALMOST, like they were a couple."

He smiled evilly (Not like 'lemme kill you' evil like he used to have. More like a 'OOOO I have a plan' evil). After silently walking over to the pair one the bed his smile widened even more.

Krad moved Dai and Satoshi around a little bit before covering them with a sheet and walking to the window with a smile, waiting for Darks return.

An hour and a half later Dark returned, looking angry, then smiled after seeing Krad already in the room.

"You'll never guess what I did." Krad whispered happily. "And you'll never guess what they did."

Dark walked over to the bed and lifted the sheet slightly. "No clue. They still have their clothes on."

Krad rolled his eyes. "And everyone calls me a perv. All I did was move them slightly and look how they ended up."

Both Krad and Dark studied the two on the beds position. Satoshi was now on his left side with Dai almost spooned infront of him. Both of Satoshi's arms were wrapped around Dai's waist, right below the ribs, and Dai's hands were entangled in Satoshi's. Dark and Krad looked at the lump that was the sleeping teens feet, their legs were entangled together tihgtly.

Satoshi's head was on Dai's left shoulder and Dai's head rested on Satoshi's. "All I did was scoot them closer when they were laying on their backs. They did all of that."

"Its cute." Dark said. "Maybe they'll finally admit they like each other."

"Who knows. Satoshi-sama is thick headed."

"And Dai is embaressed easily. How about this: We make a little matchmaker game next week?"

"I agree." Krad and Dark shook hands.

A groan came from the two on the bad and Satoshi's blue eyes opened seeing little more than red locks of hair. He was about to start freaking out but Dark spoke.

"If you move, Creepy Bastard, you'll wake Dai. If I were you Id stay still. Our deal of you telling him is off. He doesnt need that right now." Dark had forgotten to whisper.

Dai groaned and opened his red eyes to look at Dark. "Hey, Dark."

That was about when he realized there was 1) arms around his waist 2) something...legs...entangled with his 3) he was holding...hands...tightly 4) there was warm breath on his neck 5) he swore he saw...blue...hair for a second.

Dai's eyes widened severly when he realized the answer to all five things he realized was Satoshi! "Ack! Satoshi!"

He almost rolled out of the bed if Satoshi hadnt tightened his arms slightly to stop him. "If you keep doing that, you'll hurt yourself even more."

Satoshi untangled themselves and sat up, rubbing his face where his glasses usually sat. "Satoshi-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Migraine. Nothing to worry about."

He winced when Dark moved and light went straight to his eyes. "You look kind of peaky, Creepy Bastard."

"Dark." Dai sounded very commanding. "Stop that."

Dark rolled his eyes and walked over to Dai, to see how bad his wounds were. "Take the shirt off Dai. I want to see how bad she hurt you."

"Im fine Dark."

"Shirt. Off. Now."

Dai sighed and pulled his shirt off slowly as to not hurt himself. He looked a bit like a mummy with all the gauze bandages around him.

"My back is going to look a bit worse Dark. Dont worry if you see blood."

Oh, yeah, nice warning, especially since the whole back of the gauze was tinted red from the blood.

"Good thing you did warn me Dai or I would have killed Crappy Bastard over here." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Dark, Im getting tired of you calling me that." Satoshi said as he stood up. "I dont sit here and call you names, now do I?"

"Well no but you are the one who tried to capture me...how many times was it Dai?"

"Five fourty eight. Roughly once every two days." Dai said leaning forward where his elbows rested on his legs.

"So how'd you remember that?" Krad asked.

"You were out seventy two of those times Krad, and Satoshi you werent at sixteen of them. The police was dumb enought o fall for the same trick ninety four times before figuring out it was Dark in an officers outfit. We were fighting the artifacts twenty seven times"

"And why do you remember that Dai?" Dark asked.

"Every night after you fell asleep I pulled out a notebook and wrote down everything about the theft. I kept the smallest detail in it. The number of police, the times Wiz almost got caught, the number of times we were seen by the press in a night, when Risa came to see you, how many times you, Satoshi, adjusted your galsses in anger, the amout of times Dark and I had to jump from a roof, the number of times it rained. I kept it all." He shrugged. "It kept me away from real life for just a bit longer. In my mind it was like living a story and I didnt want to come back just yet even if I didnt do anything in the story."

"Dai," Dark said. "You were always there to warn me of danger and, thankfully, helped me stay out of danger."

"You kept him from falling in my clutches many times."

"Kept him from being handcuffed many times too."

Dai shrugged. "Whatever. What time is it?"

"Four...uh..." Dark said

"Four twenty-nine." Satoshi supplied.

"Four thirty." Dark said.

"Twenty- nine."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-nine."

"So Krad, do you think they'll do that this often?"

"Probably."

Dai rolled his eyes.

"Twenty nine." Satoshi said

"Thirty." Dark almost yelled

"Thirty." Satoshi said half an hour later

"Shut it! It's twenty nine." Dark yelled.

"Told you it was." Satoshi said with a smirk.

"Dude, you just totally used reverse psychology on me! You cant do that to a phantom theif!"

"I just did."

"Oh brother." Dai and Krad said.

Dark and Sato turned towards the other two. "What?" They both said.

"You two just argued for half an hour about if it was four twenty-nine or thirty. Well, Its five now." Krad said.

With that a nurse walked in. "Oh hello, dears. Im sorry to interrupt but its Daisukes dinner time and if you would like, the cafeteria is open for you to eat."

The three nodded and left to eat. "Bye Dai." They said.

"Bye guys."

"Those three are odd people." The nurse said fondly to Dai.

"I know but their my friends. They really are nice and caring though."

"I bet they are, dearie." She ruffled Dai's hair fondly. "You you eat while I watch your friends for a little while."

Dai nodded and began eating. Ater getting through his mashed potatoes the door to Dai's room opened cautiously.

"Dad?" Dai was a bit scared, timid, of his parents now.

"H-hey, Dai."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see my son."

"You didnt care when mom beat me. Why care now?"

(Im watching Star Wars episode erm...4 so my creative-ness is going to be weird...sorry.)

"I was worried the whole time. Fear kept me still. Believe me Dai, I wanted to help, I just didnt know how."

"Dad, did you know she beat me when I was little?"

"What?"

"Thats an obvious no."

"When did all of this happen?"

"The first real time she hurt me was when I was six. It was off and on after that until a couple days ago. All of this came from today."

Kosuke winced at the thought of hearing Dai was abused when he was around. "Im sorry, Dai. Why didnt you tell me?"

"I didnt tell anyone. I didnt even tell Dark." Dai said putting his tray on the table beside his bed. "No one knew."

"And yet they do."

"Because they were there when I was abused. You ignored it."

"I did not , young man."

"Im tired of excuses dad. Satoshi, Dark, and Krad have been th..."

"KRAD! He is our family's enemy!"

"You live in the past dad. Hes changed now. You were there when it happened. Dark gave him a potion to make him normal. He wont hurt me anymore."

"And what if the potion wears off?"

"Dark can keep him under control."

"WACHOO!" Krad sneezed then rubbed his nose vigorously.

"People are talking about you. Ones dissin you, the sneeze, and the itchy nose is someone is talking nicely about you." Dark said as he finished his meal.

"Oh, really? Who do you think?"

"Dai and somebody, probably." Satoshi said. "Since there isnt many people who know about you. Emiko is in an insane asylum, Daichii doesnt want anything to do with you and Dark, and Kosuke."

Dark stood up quickly. "Dai and Kosuke." He began walking for the door. "Im going to check on him."

Satoshi and Krad stood up too. "We're coming too. Who knows what Kosuke can do."

Dark nodded as the three almost trotted off.

The door to Dai's room was pried open quietly by Dark when he heard yelling.

"...That fallen 'Angel' is a demon," Kosuke said angel sarcastically. "He's a no good, murderous, evil, conniving, son of a ..."

"Dad he helped save me from Emiko. Why do you say everything that has to do with Hikari's are evil?"

"They are. They have been trying to capture Dark for four centuries. Why would I not hate them?"

"Satoshi befriended me and Krad has changed."

"To hell with Darks potion. He is evil no matter what. It doesnt matter if he was given a potion or not he is a Hikari! They both are! Neither can be trusted!"

"Whatever."

"Dont you 'whatever' me young man!"

"Ive been through enough today, dad."

"You'll sit through a bit more while you learn how to treat your father."

"Kosuke. I think Dai has had enough." Dark said from the doorway in a very protective manner.

"I come to see my son and you decide to tell me how to treat him? Im not Emiko in the way to abuse a child but I know that my son should treat me with more respect."

"Kosuke," Krad said, stepping out from behind Dark. "I believe Dai has had enough arguements for today. If you would like to stay I believe it would be better if you didnt argue with him."

Kosuke growled at Krad. "Daisuke, I would recommend you telling your 'friends' to keep out of your family business."

"Dad it is just like if Takeshi was here. It doesnt matter who my friends are. Dark and I are seperate people now. I can have whatever friends I want now."

"Ill except that but I wont accept the fact you befriended the Hikari's. Be glad Im more mild mannered than your mother."

"She disowned me. To me she isnt my mother anymore."

"Hmmm. Yes. To me you're still my little baby Dai but I dont like your choice of friends. When they turn on you dont come to me crying. Men dont cry and I dont want to see you crying. I hate to sound like the bad guy, but you need to know these things Dai. When you testify tomorrow, Ill be there. The judge has called 'them' to testify against her too."

"Alright dad."

"I'd better go. Daichii wants to talk to me about Emiko." Kosuke nodded to Dai and headed for the door.

"Bye, dad."

Kosuke left without another word and not looking at the other three in the room. When he was gone Dai's shoulders slumped and his face drooped, making him look a lot older and tired.

"Dai?" Dark asked as Dai looked up from putting his elbows on his legs.

"Huh? Sorry, Dark. Im just really worried and scared about tomorrow." He rested his face completly in his hands.

Dai heard someones footsteps come closer to him and the bed depressed some under the unknown weight. He smelt a minty scent almost a peppermint smell but with an underlying scent of vanilla.

A corner of Dai's mouth twitched upwards when he reconized the familiar scent. "Satoshi."

"How'd you know it was him?" Dark asked.

Dai looked up at Dark. "Only one person has that scent. A mix between peppermint and vanilla, yet another touch of something I cant place."

"Then what do I smell like, Dai?"

"That sounds so dumb Dark." Dai said laughing.

"Well?"

"What? I dont go around smelling everyone like a dog."

"C'mon Dai. You've been around me enough to know."

"Fine. Yes, Dark, I know what you smell like now."

"And?"

"I have to tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Fine, fine." Dai rolled his eyes. "Violet, and blackberry. The type of scent you smell in the wilds."

"Describes Dark well. Uncouth, disrespectful, and vulgar." Satoshi said.

"And beastly." Krad said laughing.

"What! Even you, Krad, are against me."

"Heh. Too bad for you."

Dai rolled his eyes before he felt an arm around his shoulders. "You okay, Dai?"

"Yeah. Like I said just worried."

"It'll be fine. Dark, Krad, and I will be there. Plus your father will be there."

"I know. Thanks for being there for me."

"Just glad Ive been able to help. Do I really smell like that, by the way?"

Dai smiled. "Yeah. I feel really funny saying this but it calms me. Your particular scent, does. You've been around me so much lately in this crazy hectic time that its been the only thing consistant."

Satoshi gave Dai's shoulders a little squeeze. "It's okay, Dai. When you said what my scent was I tried to think of what your particular one was."

Dark and Krad were at almost yelling level about something. "And my particular scent?"

"Strawberry, cinammon, and something else I cant put my finger on." Dai nodded as he leaned agsinst Satoshi's shoulder.

"Penguins cant fly, Krad, nor can chickens."

"Then why do they have wings?"

"Because they're in the bird family." Dark practically yelled.

"All birds fly and so penguins and chickens should fly."

Dark was about to argue back when all four heard a loud crashing wave of thunder vault across the sky. The power flickered on and off for a few seconds before a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

"Ah shit!" Krad yelled, cutting of any reply from Dark.

"What? What is it?" Dark asked as Krad stared avidly at Satoshi.

Dai was sitting there leaning on Satoshi one second and the next Satoshi had tightened his whole body up in complete fear. His arm that was around Dai's shoulders was almost hurting him it was so tight and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Satoshi? Come on, snap out of it." Dai said. "You're okay. See you're fine."

"Krad, why is he like this?" Dark asked.

"I came to him on a night like this. He was so terrified of my presence, he ran out into the storm and almost froze to death from being soaked through and through. I had to take over and drag him home, which wasnt easy with him yelling in my head I was 'A curse to be rid of even if I have to freeze to death,' were his exact words."

"Its okay, Satoshi." Dai whispered in the other boys ear. "You're fine, see. Its okay. You're okay. Sssh. See you're fine. Sssh."

Dai wrapped an arm around Satoshi's waist after flinching from the pull on his broken ribs. He was slowly rocking the blue haired boy back and forth in calming motions and realized his whole life no one cared enough to do that.

"Will he be okay, Krad? He seems out of it."

"It'll take a while but he'll be fine."

The power flickered again and went off. They four heard a generator turn on then remembered that it was only for the ICU patients, the rest of the hospital would be in darkness for a while. A collective sigh came from Dark, Krad, and Dai as they sat in the dark room.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Dai asked.

Dark pulled out Dai's phone. "Its about six thirty."

"Course." Dai said in the dark. "Its going to be dark in less than an hour and Im not allowed to leave my room. Dark go down to the reception desk and ask when the lights will be back on. Krad go to the help desk and ask for flashlights or any light. Please go? I dont want Satoshi to be left in the dark for long."

"I wouldnt have him in me." Dark said.

"Idiot." Krad said angrilly. "You know what he meant."

"Please Dark?"

"Alright Dai. Ill go." Both Dark and Krad left the room simultaniously.

"Satoshi? Satoshi will you at least respond? Come on Satoshi, just let me know you're okay."

Satoshi winced a little bit at the whisper in his ear. His body tightened up a bit more in fear.

"Satoshi," Dai shook his friend a bit more. "Please answer me. Just grunt if you understand me."

"D-Dai? Daisuke?" Satoshi's voice was a bit scared sounding.

"Its okay, Sato. You're fine. See you're okay." Dai was rocking Satoshi back and forth again.

"I hate storms."

"I know. Krad told us. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah. J-just shaky, is all."

Dai squeezed Satoshi's shoulders a bit more then flinched. "Ugh. That wasnt the best idea."

"You okay, Dai?" Satoshi was so worried his stutter of fear was gone.

"Yeah. I just ugh hurt my ribs again."

Satoshi pulled out of Dai's embrace to look at him eye to eye. "Let me see your ribs, Dai."

"Im fine Satoshi. I just pushed on them is all."

'Im just thanking my lucky stars the thunder isnt as loud, but its still dark so he cant see much anyway.'

"Dai, are you sure?"

"Yeah.Im more worried about you right now."

"The...well... The thunder actually... well... it..."

"The thunder is all you really remember from that night you ran when Krad first came. Since thats all you can remember you fear it, dont you?"

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

"About five."

"Why? Why did Krad come so early?"

"In the Hikari family you know there is someone else in your DNA usually since you're born but Krad didnt try to take over until I was five."

"Im sorry." Dai said as Satoshi relaxed a bit more. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The storms one of the spring storms here. A few thunders and then..." The rain begain in torrents, blocking out the remaning light they had. "The rain comes like it has no end."

Dai smiled a little bit. "If you say so."

Satoshi smiled in response and wrapped his arm back around Dai's shoulders. "Its my turn to say Im glad you were here."

"And my turn to say I glad I could be. I really am Satoshi. You know, you and I have been through a lot together just this past week. I hope that through this week we've become a lot closer."

"We have, Dai. Not only have we stopped using our last names to talk to each other but we've also broken some barriers we had up. Thanks to you I might get over this irrational fear and I have helped you with your family crisis."

"Yeah." Dai's arm snaked back around Satoshi's waist. "We'd better stick together after this. If we dont, I dont know what kind of friends we are."

Satoshi nodded and rested his head on Dai's shoulder as Dai rested his head on the top of Satoshi's.

Dark walked back into the room half an hour later with a funky smirk on his face and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth gaped open at the sight before him.

'YES!' He pumped his hands in the air in a silent victory dance. 'They look like a couple now. They're eyes are closed and holding each other with arms wrapped around each other, caringly. One head rested ontop of another. Leaning against each other as if protecting each other. AWEEEEE! Kay so Creepy Bastard was right. So what if I like yaoi?'

'Dark.'

'Yeah Dai?'

'Stop fan girl screeching.'

'Wha!'

'Yeah I heard your squealing. Not sure what you were squealing about but you were.'

'So what?'

'Just shut up.'

'Fine.' Dark huffed as he sat down in a chair by the window.

'Thanks.'

'Eh.'

Another fourty minutes passed before Krad came back looking very...peeky

"Krad?" Dark said looking at the other angel as he walked in the room. "What the hell happened? You're clothes are torn your face is red..."

"Man those stupid nurses are dangerous. They jumped me and..." His eyes went wider as he thought about it before shivering. "They're like lions to fresh meat!"

"The hell you two almost yellin about?" Dai asked as his eyes opened.

"I agree." Satoshi said as Dai leaned against him some more. "The two of us were just fine until...well one of you came in and started yelling."

"That was Krad." Both Dai and Dark said.

"Well what would you do if you had half a dozen nurses jump you and tear your shirt to shreds..." Krad said as Satoshi and Dai looked at his shirt.

"Uh...Krad." Dai said quietly. "You have like two tears on your shirt."

"Ur...heh." Krad winced. "They were still crazy!"

Satoshi rolled his yes and rubbed his temples. "Breathe Krad."

"And theres another reason you cant be the thief. Theres the publicity and the fact its HIKARI artwork most of the time."

Dai closed his eyes and listened to the two argue.

"You were the one who..."

"I what? I didnt do anything this time."

"You werent the one who sent me that time. It was Daisuke who made me go into that hell hole. Yes it was you, oh yes it was. Grrrr." Krad growled at Dai as he stalked forward.

Dai sat up and looked Krad in the eye. "What are you going to do to me, Krad." He wasnt scared. "Poke me slap me pinch me? Ill give you a free punch. Punch me, right here." He pointed at his shoulder. "Go ahead do it."

Krad stopped. "You arent even afraid of me anymore."

"I havent for a long time, Krad. Ive come to accept Ill die one day and so I wasnt afraid to face off against you. There is no reason to fear you. Why fear you when there are millions of other humans I can fear?"

"Im no normal human."

"Neither is Dark and I never feared him." Dai shrugged. "At one point you did create so much terror in me I couldnt transform but that was long ago."

"Im proud of you Dai." Dark said smiling at his counter part, then noticed the barely touched meal. "Why didnt you finish eating?"

"I was distracted."

"Kosuke?"

"Yeah."

"Is it still warm enough for you to eat it?" Dark asked.

"I dont know. Im not hungry anymore." Dai looked apoligetically to Dark.

"Dai, you need to eat. You're hurt and need the nutrients." Dark said sounding like an adult.

"Dark, Im not hungry. Im too worried and stressed about tomorrow to eat."

Dark shook his head in defeat. "You make me worry too much, Dai."

"Sorry Dark."

Krad elbowed Dark. "hes a suck up." He whispered.

Dai's eye twitched in a very anime agitated look. "Krad, you know I heard that?"

Krad gave a 'im pretending to be innocent' look to Dai.

No one spoke for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. "So..." Dark finally said.

"You're an idiot." Dai and Satoshi said, before Dai laughed.

"Ack. Dai. That hurts. That really hurt me." He pretended to be hit in the heart.

"You'd be a good actor, Dark." Satoshi said with a twitch

"Well thank you."

"That wasnt a compliment, Dark." Satoshi was getting tired of his idiocy.

"Oh." Krad laughed. "That hurt too!"

"Darky! Ill make it all better!" With that KRad chased Dark around the room with Dark saying things like 'not Here', 'Its inappropriate infront of them', and 'Agurah meforueah,' as he was tackled.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll ever be...normal acting?"

"No, but thats not saying much if you look at us."

"Yeah. You are a genius, police commander and out to get Dark."

"And you are the clumsy teen on the class rep committee and thief." Satoshi said.

"Am I THAT clumsy?"

"Im afraid so, but you have gotten better. Back when you were fourteen, almost everytime I saw you, you were always falling over."

Dai shrugged. "Ive gotten used to it all now so I dont realize Im that clumsy anymore."

"You arent. Most of the time now you just space out."

"Oops. I dont mean to do that."

"Dont worry. Even Saehara hasnt realized you're out there more often than not. He hasnt even realized you pay no attention when he talks."

Dai ruffled the back of his long hair. "Actually...I NEVER paid attention to him. I would seriously just said uh-huh and yeah to whatever he said."

"Nice bluff."

"Thanks."

"I could also say you had a nice bluff going on with the elder Harada." Satoshi was smirking as Dark kept trying to fight Krad off of him.

"How long have you known I was forcing it?"

"Since you two began dating." Dai nodded.

(The -before a " is the intercom just letting you know...heh...fore warning.)

-"Attention all visitors. The roads nearby have begun to flood and we would please like for all of you to stay the night here. The weather has forcated this storm to comtinue through the night. If sometime you can come to the main desk we can give you blankets or rooms to stay in. Thank you."-

Dark pushed Krad off of him. "Looks like we're stuck here with you Dai."

"Great. No, I repeat NO...activities...between you two." Dai growled at Dark and Krad.

"Fine." Krad said reluctantly.

"Krad, you are in a hospital. Cant you take a Dark obsession break for a night?" Satoshi asked as he stood up off of Dai's bed.

"Fine. It'll be hard though."

Dark rolled his eyes behind Krads back. "Krad go get us some blankets."

"Hell no. The nurses will be all over!"

Dark sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Fine. Krad you can sleep in that bed." He pointed to the furthest bed. "Ill sleep in the one next to you and Satoshi you can sleep in the one beside Dai. If anything happens to Dai and I can blame you and then kill you for it." A smile spread across Darks face.

"I can handle myself, Dark. If anyrthing did happen to me Id come back and haunt you." Dai said laughing as the other three walked to their beds. "Man I feel all alone." He pouted.

"Dai, were in the same room." Dark said as Krad pulled his bed closer to Darks. "Looks like Krads lonly too. That means you, Satoshi needs to keep Dai company."

Satoshi shook his head at Dark. "Whatever." He pulled his bed close to Dai's though.

When everyone got the beds settled it was about eight thirty and all four sat there ontop of their beds talking until about ten.

Satoshi's bed was only about six inches from Dai's bed so if Dai needed anything he could reach over and shake Satoshi. Dark laughed at the excuse to be close. He and Krad didnt deny their attraction. Their beds were touching where it was like one large bed.

"Time to hit the sack, Dai." Dark said. "Courts at twelve thirty. We should be up and out there by twelve."

"Kay, Dark. Night, Dark. Night Krad. Night, Satoshi. The power still hasnt come on. heh. Whatever."

"Night, Dai." Dark said as he curled up with Krad.

"Night, Daisuke." Krad murmered as satoshi sat on his bed.

After yawning Satoshi layed down. "Night, Dai." He whispered where only Dai could hear. "Sleep tight. See you tomorrow."

Dai just sat there on his bed watching the others fall asleep. 'Stupid wounds. Hurts to lay in any position. Doctors told me no laying on my stomach or back and it hurts too mush on my sides. GURR.' He thought angrilly to himself as he heard Dark and Krads deep breathing of sleep.

After a few minutes, he looked over at Satoshi, who he hadnt heard fall asleep, and saw the others eyes were open and watching him. He jumpoed slightly, seeing the blue eyes watching him.

"You're still awake?" Dai asked quietly, not wanting Satoshi to realize he couldnt lay down.

"Waiting for you." Was the simple quiet reply.

"Well, that'll be a while, then, because Im not that tired yet."

"Sitting up will keep you awake."

"Ill be fine. Ill follow you in a few."

"You wont lay down because you cant, can you?" Satoshi asked as he sat up.

Dai's shoulders slumped. "You caught me."

Satoshi clambered over onto Dai's bed and leaned against the headboard with his legs around Dai's cross legged form. "Come here." Dai raised an eye brow. "Just come here." He patted the bed right infront of him.

Dai climbed up to the spot and sat, facing away from Satoshi, as to not let him see his blush. He felt Satoshi gently wrap his arms around the smaller waist of the injured red head, lightly pulling him back to lean against his chest.

"This way should be less pain for your back." Satoshi said as Dai leaned more fully against him, almost laying down. "Is it?"

Dai nodded and scooched around slightly to get comfier. "Thanks Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled as Dai clasped a hand around his. "Its nothing."

Dai felt Satoshi's chin drop onto his and he felt the blunettes breathing become slightly more regular.

"Night Satoshi."

"Night, Dai." Satoshi murmered in Dai's hair.

They fell asleep like that within a couple minutes as the storm outside kept dropping golf ball sized pellets.

One man, still awake during the rain walked out of his house with a golf club. "Look honey," He said to himself. "I get to golf in our own yard!"

With that the man swung his club hitting the pellets of rain until the wee hours of the morning, to which he returned to bed and his wife.

I have no clue as to why I added that last bit but it came to me and I didnt want to leave it out...since its 3:20 A.M of the day Harry Potter 7 came out to bookstores (7-21-07)

Thanks for reading guys. I plan on writing one more chapter for this story then maybe a sequel to it but thats up to you guys to tell me if you want me to. . Love you guys!

Wasabi Pancakes 


	18. Im free

I plan on this being the last chapter because 1) it would be the urm well last ch. was the seventh night and the name is '...adverage WEEK...' yeah so. I might write a sequel. If I do it would be a Sato/Dai fic with them getting together maybe so Yaoi fans yes.

Its 3:23 A.m. of 7-21-07 (Hp #7 book came out today so I went to the party. Those things are for like kids! W/E) So im wamped with...nothing but...eh...Im listening to Now uh 15/12 heh. Old Cd yes but inspirational.

Crap I need to learn to write less in these. I OWN NOTHING. Check my Pro. . R&R please Love you guys .

Dark and Krad woke the next morning to very bright sunshine coming through the window in their faces. A collective yawn escaped their mouths as they untangled their limbs from one another.

"Mornin Dark." Krad said as he got off the bed.

"Sssh." Dark hissed quietly to Krad as he saw the other two. "AWWWWW." He sounded like a yaoi fangirl.

"What?"

"Look." Dark pointed at Satoshi and Daisuke.

Satoshi was half laying, leaning against the headboard. His arms were wrapped lossly but protectively around Dai's waist where his fingers were tangled with Dai's. Dai was laying against Satoshi's chest, his head flopped back against the other boy, and kind of curled up in the boys lap.

Dark and Krad made sure not to forget seeing that Satoshi's head was resting ontop of Dai's but what got their attention was the peaceful smile that graced the blunettes face.

"Satoshi-sama never smiles like that." Krad whispered.

"Not when hes away from his precious." Dark said with a chuckle. "Lets let them sleep and go down to get food to bring up to them."

"Alright."

Krad and Dark left, leaving Satoshi and Daisuke asleep in each others arms. After the older two left Dai shifted in Satoshi's arms a bit before falling back asleep, when his head was against Satoshi's chest even more.

"Man theres everything you could want for breakfast here." Krad said astounded. "Pancakes, waffles, cereal, soup, bacon, sausage, eggs-scrambled, fried, diced, boiled, deviled, everything!"

"Just choose something for you and Satoshi." Dark said as he got himself and Dai a FULL plate of food, plus orange juice.

When Dark and Krad returned to the room Dai was in it was nearly eight-thirty, they had spent an hour getting food.

"Stupid choosy git." Dark murmered as they walked in the room.

"There was such a wide choice." Krad responded.

Dark rolled his eyes as he sat the two sleeping boys plates on the side table, after putting his plate on his bed. He shook Satoshi lightly, waking the teen up.

"Its nearly eight-thirty creepy." Dark said. "Ill let you wake Dai."

Satoshi nodded before sitting there for a second. He shook the red heads shoulder half heartedly, half still under the influence of his low blood sugar.

"Dai." He whispered in the red heads ear. "Time to wake up. Dark got you food."

Dai's eyed opened slightly. "Five more minutes."

With that Dai was back asleep. "Amazing. He can almost fall asleep on command." Krad said.

"No hes just tired. He'll do that when hes tired. Saehara Takeshi CAN fall asleep on command. Its so much fun to watch." Dark said. "Come on, get him up."

"Dai," Satoshi sais as his lips were right beside the others ear. "Time to get up. We have food and it'll get cold soon. Wake up."

Dai moaned from the warm air on his cheek and ear but otherwise didnt wake up.

"Wake him up, Creepy." Dark said with a smile.

"Dai," Satoshi was speaking so low Krad and Dark couldnt hear him. "Come on Dai, Wake up. Time for school."

Dai's eyes shot open. "School?!"

"Hes now awake. I wondered when you'd use that trick, Creepy."

Satoshi laid back as Dai sat up and got off the bed. The blunette sat there quietly staring at the ceiling.

Dai sat down in a chair close to the bed. "Thanks for the food, Dark." Dai said happily as he began chowing down in the mountain that sat on his plate.

"No prob, Dai. If your bed mate," Dai blushed at those two words that implied Satoshi and he had something. "Would wake up it would be much better."

"Dark, he has low blood suger. It's hard for him to wake up because of it." Darks response was an 'Ommm,' type of sound. "Just give him time Dark. He should be fine in just a couple minutes."

"Amazing what observation can do." Krad said.

"Eh?" Dark and Dai asked.

"Its just amazing how observation can help you figure out so much about a person. You, Daisuke, observed his waking slow and the few other symptoms he has and added it all together to get that he had low blood sugar. I congradulate your observation skills."

Dai blushed slightly. "Er...Thank you?"

Thankfully Krad remembered Satoshi had trouble waking up so he had gotten all cold foods for him. Satoshi took another ten minutes to wake up then was as awake as the other three.

Dai handed Satoshi's plate to him with a sweet smile. "Why is it, Dark, that he had to wake me up so fast but you dont care that he could lay there?" Dai pouted as he turned to Dark.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Your pout wont work on me, Dai."

Dai pouted even more and even got the tremor in the lip like he was about to cry. Even a fake sniffle came out convincingly.

Dark broke. "Okay! It works on me. Gah." He threw his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. "You win, Dai."

"That reminds me, Dark." Dai said as he walked over to sit beside Satoshi, after putting his empty plate on the table. "Two nights ago, our little gaming contest," He wrapped an arm around Satoshi's shoulders. "I believe WE win." The smile that enveloped Dai's face looked almost exactly like Darks cocky smile.

"Thats not fair. You cheated."

"I fought you, didnt I? You were against the far wall from me a couple times or do I not remember correctly?"

"But Satoshi had to tackle you."

"So? I still beat you."

"We were afraid of you being stuck in the memory."

"There were no rules."

"Dark," Satoshi said with a smile as he, too, put his plate on the table and wrapped an arm around Dai's shoulders. "Just admit defeat. He'll find a million and one ways for us to win. You and Krad are just out of luck."

Dark and Krad exchanged glances that looked a bit like they thought something was cute. "Fine. We admit we were bested ONCE."

Dai smiled. "The tamers beat the magical artwork. Now isnt that sad."

Dark made a kind of growling sound. "Dont push it Dai."

"Im hurt. You cant do anything to me."

"True, but you do heal. You heal a lot faster than most humans too since you had me in you. Just like Creepy over there."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Its amazing you've refrained from putting the other part in there."

"What? Creepy Bastard?"

Satoshi looked like he was almost peeved. "I do recommend you stop using that profane name for me."

"Oh look. Doctor intelligence used big words."

"If you were any less of a block head you'd know what the big words mean."

Dai sighed and rolled his eyes. "This'll be a long..." He then remembered what day it was.

Krad soon joined in the bashing Dark bashing Satoshi arguement. Dai ignored the three as he thought about what would happen in court that day.

A sigh escaped Dai's lips. He didnt want to testify against his own mother but he knew it was for the better good of all. It still didnt make it any better.

'I hope I dont screw this up today. It would help if I had someone who knew about all of this with me but that wont happen. I really hope Im not the first to testify. Maybe m-Emiko will be first then dad.' Dai shook his head. 'With my luck Ill be first and screw it all up making me look like a total idiot. Am I supposed to show them my wounds? Maybe im supposed to just tell them what they are. I wish I knew and that I wasnt so scared.'

Satoshi squeezed Dai's shoulders slightly, bringing him out of his reverie as Krad and Dark kept bashing each other. The look on the blunettes face looked sincerly worried.

"You okay, Dai?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about later."

"I figured you were."

"I dont even know whats going to happen in there. It would help if I watched a law show every now and then but too late now."

"Dont worry. I promise you'll be fine. I know a bit on whats supposed to happen in a court so you'll do fine. Alright?"

That alleviated a bit of Dai's worry and anxiety. "Thanks, Satoshi."

"No prob. It's almost nine-thirty. We'd better sign you out and get you back to my house to change and get ready. Kay?"

"Alright."

Satoshi sat up a bit and looked just like the respectable chief commander he was. "Dark. Krad." His voice even held that no-nonsense attitude. "Its about nine-thirty. We need to sign Dai out and get him home."

Dark nodded. "Thats a good idea."

"Dark go down to the reception desk and sign him out and Krad," He gave Krad a 'you do anything stupid and ill shoot you' look. "I need you to go down to the parking garage and get them to call the limo."

"Alright, Commander." Dark said.

Both left with no negative response, barely a response period. Satoshi rolled his eyes at their backs.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi's tantalizing eyes turned to Dai. "You really do have the air of a Commander. No wonder why everyone respects you."

Satoshi smiled. "I got that from my step-father. He always had that attitude and it kind of rubbed off. I remember when I was first appointed as Commander by him. Not his best idea mind you."

"What happened?" Dai asked truly curios about Satoshi's past.

"I hadnt been in any kind of police force before, since I was only fourteen. Everyone of the police hated my guts for that and for having a teenager in command above them ALL. Even Saehara senior is below my status and hes the police chief. I was appointed about March and you and Dark came along in...wasnt it May?" Dai nodded. "By the time May had rolled around a few of the police cadets, they're the newer people in the force, had warmed up to me."

"Takeshi talked about a new Commander but I never paid much attention to him."

"Me. Saehara senior still dispised me but then my father assigned me as Commander of Dark capture so Saehara thought he was back in command. He wouldnt be rid of me that easily. I would come back to the station ordering everyone around making him feel useless. Most of the time Id do that just to really...lets just say his face was red many nights from anger."

Dai laughed. "I can never imagine a Saehara angry. Takeshi never gets mad. He'll get flustered but nothing relativly close to anger."

"Thats the grace of the Saeharas. Always smiling. They're a bit like Niwa's but Niwas have an innocence to them." Satoshi smirked as Dai blushed.

"Then what about the Hikari's?" Dai had no expression on his face as he asked the question.

"A tact for keepting to themselves."

"Not you."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You're with me Dark and Krad. We WONT leave you alone." Dai gave Satoshi his signature 'im cute and innocent' smile.

Satoshi ruffled Dai's hair. "True. Come on. Time to get up."

"I dont think so." Dai said leaning his back against Satoshi's left shoulder, still with his legs slung over the bed to dangle above the floor.

Satoshi smiled and wrapped his left arm around Dai's waist to almost lay it there. Dai rested his left hand on Satoshi's with an innocent smile on his lips. His head flopped back onto the top of Satoshi's shoulder, where Satoshi rested his head against the top edge of his forehead.

"You really are comfy, Satoshi."

"And you are like a teddy bear, Dai."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"You're cute, cuddly and so innocent looking."

Dai smiled and chuckled. "If im a teddy bear then you have to be like one of the big teddys kids have thats bigger than them and REALLY fluffy."

"Why that?"

"Cause you're so much fun to hug, you're taller than me and I keep laying on you."

Satoshi smiled, picking his head up. A tiny grunt came fom Dai when Satoshi picked his head up. Satoshi kissed Dai's forehead lightly before putting his head back against his, closing his eyes. A happy litte 'Eep.' escaped Dai's lips with the kiss to his forehead.

Ten minutes later Dark and Krad walked back in and both squealed happily. "AWEEEEEEEE!" They looked and acted like fangirls. "SO cute!"

Satoshi opened one eye. "Do shut up."

Dai nodded and grunted in accordance with Satoshi. "Totally agree."

"Dai, come on." Dark said. "Time to get up and go...before I get mauled by fan nurses. Im sorry for not believing you, Krad. They really ARE vicious! I just did get away from them."

"Whatever." Dai said as he sat up, getting off of Satoshi.

Satoshi was the only one who saw Dai's pout of having to get out of his comfy psition. A hand came up and Satoshi ruffled Dai's hair again.

"Lets go." Satoshi said as he slid over beside Dai and got off the bed.

Dai pouted. "Dark," He whined with a smile.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"I dont wanna walk." He pouted some more. "And it hurts when I walk."

"Uh-uh. Im not carrying you. Im the bodyguard."

Dai laughed at the thought of Dark being a bodyguard. "I cant imagine you doing that as a job, Dark."

"Me either." He admitted. "But I gotta protect my little buddy, now dont I?"

Dai smiled as Satoshi walked over to him. "Come on Dai." Satoshi squatted infront of the bed. "We need to go. It'll take nearly half an hour to get to the court house."

"Okay." Dai reluctantly said then smiled as he realized Satoshi was offering him a piggy back ride. "Piggy back ride!"

Everyone laughed at Dai's innocence that he had kept through the whole abuse. They were all thankful that he did keep his innocence.

Dai climbed on Satoshi back and laughed as he stood up. "Yay."

Satoshi smiled and started walking for the door. "You know, Dai, you are really light. Lighter than the last time I carried you. Have you been eating enough?"

"Yes, mommy." He said.

"I dont sound like a mother."

"Oh yeah." Krad and Dark both asked from their positions infront and behind the two.

"Fine, I do...a little bit."

Dai smiled as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck lightly and rested his head on his shoulder, his breath tickling past the blunette's ear.

The four made it to the limo with no incidents beside the one where a girl shot out of a room and glomped Dark hard enough to knock him down. There was also the time a girl stalked Krad for a whole floor. Oh and the time girls filled the elevator with them for a floor.

Beside those few incidents they were all fine, if not shaken (Krad and Dark). The limo was waiting infront of the hospital and the four made a straight line for it and made it in before any fan girls could maul them.

Before the car could go half a dozen fangirls slammed into the side of the car, almost knocking themselves out. By ten they were leaving the hospital and headed for Satoshi's house...manor.

Dai was leaning against Satoshi looking out the window beside him, Satoshi sat there looking out the same window, not paying any attention to it, with a hand wrapped around Dai's waist, Krad sat leaning against Darks shoulder with his eyes closed and a hand resting on Darks thigh, and Dark sat beside the right window of the car with his head leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed, brushing his fingers through Krads hair.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah, Dai?"

Dai whispered where only Satoshi could hear. "You're really my big teddy bear."

Satoshi chuckled, getting a curious look from Krad. He shook his head at Krad and combed his fingers through Dais hair a couple times.

Satoshi whispered in Dai's ear. "If im a big teddy bear then you're my cuddle bear."

Dai's face brightened to a delicate shade of red at the statement. "Not fair Satoshi."

"Why's that?"

Dai got quiet when he spoke. "I didnt say anything...like that."

"So?"

"Its not fair."

Satoshi chuckled before ruffling Dais hair with his right hand. "Thats life."

Dai was quiet, thinking, for the rest of the ride.

"Dai, come on. We're here. Upsy-daisy."

Dai laughed. "Alright Im coming."

He climbed out of the car, still slightly awed by the sight of the house.

"Ill never get used to this." Dark said a few steps ahead of them.

"Neither will I, Dark." Dai said with a smile as all four walked up to the door and inside.

"Dark, go with Krad. He can give you something to wear to the hearing. We should meet in the living room by eleven twenty. Alright?" Satoshi said as Krad and Dark walked. "Thats one hour."

"Alright." Krad waved at Satoshi dismissively as he and dark headed for the elevator opposite the one Dai and Satoshi needed to ride.

"Come on Cuddle Bear." Satoshi smirked at Dai's embaressed blush as they walked for the elevator on the other end of the house.

"If you call me that Ill do the same."

"And that would be?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Snuggles." Dai said in his most innocent voice ever, making Satoshi blush himself.

"This will be an interesting conversation to think back on." They were in the elevator and going up by then.

"Your fault Sa-Snuggles."

Satoshi laughed. "A very interesting converstaion indeed." He smiled and ruffled Dai's hair again. "Come on."

They headed own the hall and Satoshi went into his room. "Ill come by your room when Im done getting ready."

"Kay. Bye, Snuggles." Dai smirked cutely at Satoshi.

"Bye, Cuddle Bear." He was smirking right back at Dai.

Dai walked off down the hall, smiling.

Eleven rolled around and Satoshi was done getting ready. He was wearing a black suit, the pants a tight expensive cloth that complimented his thin legs, a white shirt of no real 'woop-de-doo' with the top couple buttons undone to show a little bit of smooth cream colored skin, the jacket was composed of the same expensive cloth as the pants and hugged his body nicely. His hair was combed back nicely and slicked back slightly to keep it out of his face, but not enought to look gross.

He pushed the bottom of his jacket back as he stuck his hands in his pants pockets, making him look even more imposing and (coughsexycough) respectable.

He walked out of his room and down the hall to Dai's room where he knocked lightly. "Dai?"

"Eh? Satoshi. Yeah?" Dais voice came through the door.

"Are you decent or do you want me to stay out here for a minute?"

"Im dressed..halfway. You can come in. You wont see anything." Satoshi rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"You arent even completly dressed, Dai." He observed the boys white shirt that wasnt buttoned up.

"I had trouble finding my stuff. Sorry for not getting ready faster."

He stood there talking to Satoshi, facing him, as he tucked his shirt in his pants and then buttoned it up, leaving the top few buttons undone, too, to show the bandage that still wound from his chin, down his neck, to his waist.

Satoshi had to sit there and squeeze his nose when Dai was fixing his shirt to keep... something from happening. He stood up when Dai was done.

"Dai." Dai was about to move but stopped when Satoshi walked towards him.

Satoshi stopped walking when he was right infront of Dai. "You missed one." He observed before reaching out and buttoning the button right above Dai's belt that hung open. "There you go."

Dai was red in the face like a firetruck. "T-Thanks."

Satoshi smirked. "Hurry up."

Dai fixed his belt then rushed over to the closet, looking for his jacket.

His pants were of a cheaper material than Satoshi's but thet hugged his hips and legs nicely to show off how muscled and toned they were and hugged his rear nicely, too. His shirt was a cheap one but looked nice on him. The Jacket he pulled out of the closet was made of the same material as the pants (hence a suit) and hugged his arms to let how small they were show.

"You ready, Cuddle Bear?" Satoshi asked as he held the door open for Dai.

"Yeah, thanks Snuggles." He walked out the door and stood there as Satoshi came out.

They started for the elevator they had come up in. Halfway down the hall Dai linked arms with Satoshi, whose hands were still in the pockets and laughed almost like a child, making Satoshi smile.

"Trying to make a move on me?" Satoshi asked, smirking.

Dai blushed slightly and was about to pull his arm loose but Satoshi reached over with his left hand and held his arm still.

"Stay. I was just teasing." Dai blushed even more. "You know you look cute when you blush?" He put his hand back in his pocket.

"Are you trying to see how much Ill blush?"

An evil smirk crossed Satoshi's face. That was all Dai needed. Satoshi was trying to make him blush.

'Two can play that game.' Dai thought.

"Snuggles, come on." He pulled Satoshi's right hand out of the pocket and linked their fingers, pulling Satoshi's body close to his and down the hall.

Satoshi's cheeks turned a light pink color but no real sign of embaressment. "Arent we going at a fast enough pace, Cuddle Bear?"

"No." Dai pouted right in Satoshi's face. "Come on, Snuggles, please?"

Satoshi's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink and picked up his pace and into the elevator.

At exactly eleven-twenty Krad and Dark came into the living room of Satoshi's house.

"Well dont these two look cute." Krad said as he saw Satoshi and Daisuke.

Dai was sitting on Satoshi, pinning him to the floor. The red head looked up at Dark and Krad with cutely innocent wide eyes.

"He did it." He accused.

"I did not." Satoshi said weezily from below Dai.

"Did too."

"Not." Satoshi sounded funny because Dai was sitting on his stomach.

"Dark." Dai whined. "Who do you believe?"

"Him." Dark pointed at Satoshi.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell you're lying by the smile on your face."

"Told you." Satoshi said as Dai got off him.

"Yup." Dai offered to help him up but Satoshi gave him a look.

"Dont do that, Dai. You're still hurt."

Dai grumbled and crossed his arms.

Krad and Dark were wearing the same type/brand of suit looking really like opposites. Black suits, one with purple hair and the other with blond.

"Time to go." Satoshi said looking at his watch after pulling his sleeve up some. "Its eleven twenty five."

The others nodded and all four headed for the limo again. Dark and Krad were in the front, side by side laughing at a joke and walked shoulder to shoulder. Dai and Satoshi were side by side too. Dai was quiet and staring at the floor and Satoshi watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Im fine, Snuggles." Dai said without looking up.

"How'd you know I was worried about you?"

"I could feel you staring."

They reached the limo and got in, the same positions as before.

"Cheer up, Dai." Dark said looking over at his former tamer. "You'll be fine."

"I know, Dark. Its just that im afraid. Im afraid that she wont be sent away. What if something happens and shes let loose? What if I have to go back there with her?"

"Dai," Dark said sympathetically. "You wont. None of us will let you go back there. The three of us wont let you. If we have to we'll kidnap you and keep you as a pet in Satoshi's house. Ill even buy you a little cage and a leash for Satoshi to have for you when you're," Dark smirked evilly. "A bad boy."

"Dark!"

"What? I was just saying."

Satoshi sat there with a hand covering his mouth, hiding his smile and blush.

"Look, even Creepy Bas-boy thinks its funny." Dark said pointing at Satoshi.

"Satoshi." Dai pouted and looked out the window like he was mad.

"Awwww. Little Daisuke is sulking." Krad said in his sarcastic manner.

"Shut up Krad." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi-sama is standing up for him too." Satoshi almost growled. "How cu-Ow! You hit me!"

"Good job, captain obvious."

"Sirs," The drive said through an intercom twenty minutes later. "The courthouse is just a couple blocks away."

When they reached the courthouse, the press and media, newspapers, Tv show hosts, everyone to exploit things was there, even the butcher from down the street and the random french man in town.

Dark and Krad were the first out of the limo, protecting the perimeter as Satoshi got out and helped Dai out. Dai stood there, tense, for a second looking around at the press.

"Come on, Dai. Lets get you inside." Satoshi said as he shielded Dai from many of the camera shots. "They all think Im a bodyguard in this since Im the commander. Just go with it."

Dai sniffed. "Kay." He sounded terrified. "I hate big crowds. This is Darks scene."

And it really was. Once the crowd realize it was Dark Mousy there all camers went to him and few stayed with Dai.

"Krad hurry up and get him inside once we're there." Satoshi called back.

"Go. Ill take care of him." Satoshi nodded and rushed Dai inside the doors where none of the press was allowed.

Once they were inside Satoshi let go of Dai's shoulders. "Sorry if I hurt you, Dai, but I know how bad the media can be."

"Its fine," Dai whipered the next part. "Snuggles but I felt better with you there like that."

Satoshi nodded and pulled Dai over to the side wall, to wait for Krad and Dark. They didnt have to wait long. The other two ran in and slammed the doors shut, then leaned against then in a scared 'mouse trapt in a hole' type of way.

"Come on you two, we need to get into the court room." Satoshi said as he put a hand on Dai's shoulder to help calm him, then whispered in his ear. "Come on Cuddle Bear we need to go in."

Dai nodded and straightened his shoulders, looking more confident and sure of himself. "Lets go."

"Amazing. Hes so much different than most Niwa's." Dark said to Krad. "The others never stood up to others and here Dai is standing up to his mother in a court of law. Im so proud of him. He has enough sense to pretend to be confident and sure of what hes doing."

"Yes. I agree he is different than most Niwa's. That and that he fell for a Hikari. Few people can do that but a Niwa none the less. If their relationship did work and he wasnt taken by the necklace this would be our last time out."

"Everything happens for a reason Krad." Dark said smiling as the four walked into court room 24.

The official that was in the room pointed them to go to the seats...

Dai's head dropped as he saw where he had to sit. "I cant do this, Satoshi."

"Yes you can. You can do this, Cuddle Bear." Satoshi said quietly to him. "Come on. you can do this." He squeezed Dai's shoulder lightly and led him to their seats.

Krad and Dark walked into the row first then Satoshi and finally Dai. Dai sat there looking at his shoes in fear of looking infront of him.

"Dai," Satoshi said to him, still quiet in the room. "Sit up. You need to look confident here. Just sit up and stare ahead at the judges bench."

Satoshi's hand went from Dai's shoulder to his leg where he gave it a light squeeze. Dai sat up straight and did exactly as Satoshi told him.

"Please clear the isle for the defendant accused." Said the court official.

Everyone seated turned to the door to watch Emiko walk in the room. Dai swallowed heavilly and kept staring at the judges bench. He dint want to see his mother.

When she passed Dai she hissed at him but he made no notion he had heard her or acknowkedged her, making her mad. When she was walking in Dai's view she slowed her pace to try to tick him off.

Satoshi, Krad and Dark watched Dai raise his eyes up to meet Emiko's with a sad determined look in them. That look made her even madder.

Everyone was seated again and waited quetly until the official spoke again. "Please stand for Judge Maldova." A collective scuffling of shoes sounded throughout the room as Judge Maldova entered and sat in his bench seat. "You may be seated."

Everyone sat down with a collective whisper. Dai looked around quickly and saw that some of his friends from school were there. On the other side of seats and back a few rows was Takeshi, Risa, Riku, Mio, and a couple other class mates of his. Even a few teachers came along with Takeshi's dad. Takeshi gave Dai an encouraging smile when he saw Dai.

Along the bench the four teens were on that would be testifying was also Dai's dad, grandpa, a psychologist and a doctor.

Dai took a shaky breath in to try to calm himself as Satoshi looked over at him. "Dai? You okay?" He whispered very quietly as the jury walked in.

"I-I think so. I-Ill be okay." Satoshi nodded as Emiko was called to give her plea.

"Im not guilty, sir. This os all an elaborate plot to send me away. He al..."

"All we needed was a simple quick statement." The judge said interjecting.

Emiko nodded and sat down. A few minutes later she was called to the stand and sworn in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

With that the hearing began. Dai began fidgiting in his seat in fear after ten minutes.

Satoshi leaned towards Dai. "Dai.You're making me nervous with all that shifting. Sit still. You'll be fine, I promise."

Dai nodded and put his hands in his lap. Satoshi reached his right hand over and grasped Dai's hand, giving it a squeeze. Thats seemed to help him some.

After almost an hour Emiko's lawyer and the cross examination was done. When she sat back down they called the psychologist up to the stand, swore him in and began questioning him.

The psychologist was done being examined by two, only half an hour of questioning, and they went on to question Dai's dad and grand father. When it was Dai's turn to be questiones it was almost three.

Emiko's lawyer spoke when Dai's grandfather sat down again. "I call Daisuke Niwa to the stand." Dai stood up.

"He is no son of mine." Emiko said to the judge.

"He has a birth certicate under your name."

"Sir," Dai said. "A few days ago, she disowned me."

"Ah."

The lawyer sped Dai along in his trip to the box to be sworn in and questioned. When he sat down he looked at Satoshi who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Put your right hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." The bible was taken away and Dai was questioned.

"You are Emiko's son?"

"Yes."

"Why did she disown you?"

"Because I wasnt a good enough son and she didnt want me."

"Why werent you a good enough son?"

"I wasnt like Dark, my brother."

Dark gave Dai a slight nod at the slight fib. They both considered each other as brothers and they WERE born from Emiko.

"Did she ever beat you?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when it first happened?"

Dai told the whole story of whe she had stabbed him with the scissors.

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"Not until recently when she abused me again."

"In the past week how many times did she abuse you?"

"Twice."

The questions went on and on Dai couldnt remember how long he had been up there or who was asking the questions. All he could think about doing was answer the question and keep loking at Satoshi for support.

"Has she ever told you that you were worthless?"

"Yes."

"Has she broken any of your bones?"

"Yes."

It continued on for almost two hours. Both lawyers believed he was the key to winning or losing the case.

"Last question for the cross examination." That meant it was Dai's final question to answer. "Do you have reason to believe she is insane?"

"Yes. The most recent time she abused me she said her sanity left as I came."

"Im done questioning him." The lawyer said as Dai was allowed to go back to his seat.

Emiko's laywer spoke again. "I call police Commander Satoshi Hiwatari to the stand."

Satoshi gave Dai's hand a squeeze before standing up and walking to the stand. He was sworn in.

"Please state your name."

"Satoshi Hikari."

"Why lie?" Emiko's lawyer asked.

Satoshi had a 'my patience is wearing thin you baffoon' look as he spoke. "I was born Hikari and adopted by Hiwatari. My real name is Hikari."

"Oh." Was the lawyers response. "How long have you know she supposedly abused him?"

"Just recently. He hid it well for such a long time."

"Why do you think he was abused?"

"Judge Maldova if I may present some evidence?" Satoshi asked in a very business like way.

"Go ahead."

"Daisuke if you please come up here a second."

Dai nodded a second and realized what Satoshi was planning. He walked up to right infront of the judge and pulled his black jacket and white shirt off showing bandages around his upper body and wist to elbow.

"That proves nothing." The lawyer said.

Satoshi let out a quiet sigh. "If I may get up?" He asked the judge.

"Go ahead."

Satoshi got up and helped Dai unwrap the bandage around his torso and neck. Where the bandages had been was worse than Satoshi expected, worse than any of the four expected.

Around Dai's neck were purple bruises from Emikos hands, on his upper chest was a blistering, puss filled third degree burn, his sides looked odd from the broken ribs that had been set and the crack ones too.

The jury gasped at the abuse Dai went through as he unwrapped his wrists to show then the bruises from what was tied around his wrists.

Satoshi looked straight at Emiko's lawyer. "Is that ebough to show she abused him?"

"How do we know hes not a masochist?"

"Why would he want to cause himself pain?" Satoshi answered with a question of his own as Dai pulled his shirt back on and balled up the bandages.

"Please sit down Niwa." The lawyer said.

"He is no Niwa!" Emiko screeched.

"I would advise you to keep you client silent when it isnt her turn to speak." The judge said. "Please sit down, Commander."

Satoshi nodded and went back to the stand. He sat down just after Dai did and waited for other questions.

Satoshi's interview continued on for another ten minutes before they excused for a dinner break for an hour.

"Its five o'clock, Dai. Come on. Lets go get dinner." Satoshi said quietly to Dai.

"Im not hungry."

Dai," Dark said as he stood up. "You need to eat, little buddy."

All four left in the edge of the group and went to a McDonalds to eat quickly. Their meal was a silent one, all three watching Dai in his quiet silence, hiding behind a wall of fear.

"Come on, Daisuke, You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Krad asked if you're okay." Dark said worried.

"Uh...Yeah. Im just really out of it. They still have to question the two of you and the doctor. Then its all up to a dozen people who dont know how bad she is." Dai sounded completly dejected.

Dark and Krad looked across the table at Dai, worried over the youngest of the company. "Why is it the youngest always goes through the worst?" Krad asked no one in particular.

"I dont know, Kraddykins." Dark said sadly.

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Dai's shoulders, hugging him lightly. "You'll be fine Dai."

"I know. It still doesnt help my fear though."

"We know. All we can do is be here for you."

Dai nodded and stood up to throw his tray away with a half eaten sandwich on it. "At least he ate some." Dark said as Dai walked off.

Satoshi nodded and went to throw his tray away and was followed by Dark and Krad. When all four had thrown their trash away they began walking back to the courthouse.

Once past the media and inside the lobby, Risa, Riku, Saehara senior, Takeshi, and Mio ran over to Dai.

"Dai!" The four his age hugged him while Saehara walked up to Satoshi.

They shook hands. "Nice strong testify."

"Thank you chief." Satoshi said quietly watching Dai.

"He'll be fine. Give him a little while and he'll be as good as new. That kid can stand a lot to be happy when his mother beat him like that."

"I know. Hes a strong willed person."

Dark and Krad watched the interplay between Dai and his friends before Risa and Mio broke away from the group and trotted over to Dark while Mio went to Krad.

"Mr.Dark...I didnt know you and Dai were brothers! I could have hung out with him to be close to you!"

Krad glared at Risa when Mio started speaking. "Krad Hikari?"

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am also an artwork. That bastard Hiwatari made me wake up and work for him, for a short while. Im free now, like you. Dai and Riku saved me by well who cares about long winded explanations."

Krad nodded to her as Takeshi knoogied Dai and Riku laughed at them.

"Im sorry to cut this short chief but we only have five minutes before the hearing starts up again."

"Ah, yes." Saehara clapped his hands. "Kids. We need to get back in the room."

All of them filed in then broke apart in groups, the chief and the teens, then the two angels and their tamers.

When it started again Dark was called to the stand then Krad. Both of their questioned times were short, no more than ten minutes. After Krad sat down the doctor was called forward to give his expert opinion on Dai's wounds.

"Could he have inflicted those wounds on his own?"

"No. He wouldnt have enough leverage to do that to himself."

"The bruises on his neck, would any of his friends have done those?"

"No. They are sized for a grown female. They are skinny and long like a fully grown hand but too skinny for a male."

His qustioning was a bit longer, half an hour.

It was about six when the jury left to go in a different chamber to decide the fate of Emiko.

When the jury left Dai felt like he was about to faint, he was that scared. Satoshi put an arm around Dai's shoulders.

"Dai, you okay?"

"I dont know. Im too scared to tell."

"I understand how you feel. Just hang in there."

Dai nodded and leaned back when Satoshi took his arm away. He closed his eyes to calm himself and wait.

A dreadfully slow hour passed when the jury finally came back into the room. They walked to their seats and sat down.

"Dai," Satoshi shook Dai's shoulder, since he looked asleep. "Their back."

"I know." Dai's voice sounded fine, no fear. "I was trying to meditate to keep myself from hyperventilating."

"Look."

Dai sat up and opened his eyes. He watched as the judge turned to the jury.

"What has the jury decided?"

"On the account of abuse to a minor, child abuse, we have found the defendant guilty. On the account of instable mental abilities we find the defendant guilty. We have decided to send the defendant to a mental asylum and if she gets better to jail. If she doesnt get better she is to stay in the asylum until decided by a team of seven psychologists that she is well enough. If better she is to go to jail for nine years."

The judge nodded. "Case closed. Everyone stay seated while the defendant is dismissed."

Everyone watched as Emiko was escourted out side and brought to a police car to go to the asylum for women.

"You all may go." The judge left first then the jury, followed by the lawyers then everyone else.

Dai sighed relieved and turned to Satoshi. They had decided to leave last. He looked at Satoshi and hugged him tightly even if it did hurt his broken ribs. Satoshi was a bit more delicate with Dai, lightly holding Dai back.

Dark and Krad shouted and kissed fiecely. Satoshi pulled out of the hug looking at Dai's tear stained face.

"Dai, whats wrong?"

"Im just happy. Now I know I wont be abused anymore."

Krad and Dark broke apart right when Dai leaned over and (HOLY GOD...I am listening to Pop and yeah i listen to Nsync still but I coulda swore I heard a female voice in my room call HEY i hear dead people! back to the story.) They broke apart when Dai leaned forward and kissed Satoshi's cheek quickly before pulling back and blushing as dark as his hair.

Satoshi blushed a deeper shade of pink than he had before, then rubbed the back of his hair.

Dark laughed at the two. He shook his head at how romantic they were and yet they wouldnt admit their feelings for each other. With a shrug he started forward.

"Come on guys, time to go home."

The four walked out of the courthouse and was mobbed by the media. Dai 'Eep'-ed as someone tried to tug him away from his friends. Satoshi head the slight 'eep' from Dai and wrapped an arm around the smaller teens shoulders.

"Commander! What part did you have in the hearing?" Someone called as Satoshi opened his mouth.

"My part is confidential like everyones lives are so fuck off and keep your noses out of people business. It is none of your busines. If it was you would have been let in." He pulled Dai away from the stunned media.

After they got into Satoshi's limo Dai finally spoke. "Satoshi. You cursed."

"Hmmm. So I did." He smiled at Dai. "I had ample reason to curse, wouldnt you agree?"

"I would say so, since you told them off." Krad said. "That'll be all over the news. I can see it now." He waved his hand around. " Yep. 'Chief commander of police force Satoshi Hiwatari blows a cap at reporters.' Thats what it would say I bet."

By seven they had returned to Satoshi's manor, with many more reporters at the gate wanting to talk to them. When they finally made it through the gate it was almost seven thirty and Satoshi was seriously about to explode from his anger.

"Satoshi." Dai said as he climbed out of the car and went into Satoshi's manor. "Breathe. We're fine. Dont get angry." He spoke quietly where only Satoshi could hear. "Besides Snuggles, its very unattractive when you scowl."

Satoshi cracked a smile as all four went upstairs to change.

When everyone was changed and Dai had rewrapped his torso in gauze it was nearly eight. They all met in the living room and decided to watch a movie.

"Which movie, Dai?"

"How about a Tv show on DVD?" Dark asked.

"Fine." Satoshi said as he sat on a chair. "Go choose Dark."

Satoshi reached up to Dai and pulled him down in his lap. They got comfy in the chair by the time Dark had chosen a DVD. Dai was curled up beside Satoshi, since the chair was so big, his legs up in the chair and he was leaning fully on Satoshi with his arms wrapped around Satoshi's left one.

Dark walked over to the TV and put in 'R.N.Arch-angel' About a demon with another personality that was human and he kept killing humans with another demon human match out to kill them. (its supposed to be like the opposite of D.N. Angel...my creation...heh)

The four watched a couple episodes, making fun of it since it was an old series that didnt last long. Then after about four episodes they really werent paying attention to it. Every now and then one of them, usually Krad or Dark, would mention that one of the MALE characters were hot.

"Dark," Dai yawned. "You really are a perv."

"All I said was that the main character is sexy and I'd turn to evil for him."

"Which reminds ME Dark, does that mean you wouldnt for me?" Krad asked.

"Krad why would I need to chage? You like me the way I am."

That argument wen on for another five minutes before Krad and Dark began a more suitable fight for them...kissing.

"Dai," Satoshi said as Krad and dark continued their...ministrations.

Dai looked over at Satoshi. "Yeah?" His head tilted slightly to the side in an adoringly confused fashion.

"Like you told me when Krad was pulled out of me 'You're free.' You dont have to worry about your mother beating you or anything. You can live with no worries now."

"I know. Ill be at home with Dark and dad now. It'll be a bit different but he is really nice if you dont bother him. Maybe you can come over a lot." He had a hoepful look in his eyes.

"We'll have to see."

Dark stood up randomly. "Ten-thirty and tomorrow is thursday! That means you two," He pointed at Satoshi and Dai. "Have four more days before school starts up again."

"Dark, are you okay?" Dai asked.

"Hes gone over board on Krad." Satoshi said then whispered to Dai. "On Krads kisses."

Dai cracked up laughing as Dark swayed and fell on Krad. "Murgle flurp flump!" Krad cried as Dark landed on his stomach, he had been laying on a couch.

Another hour of wisecracks and idiot conversations went on until all four decided to hit the sack. They headed up the elevators, Krad and Dark headed for one room and Dai and Satoshi headed for the fourth floor.

They reached Dai's room forst since they took the same elevator as the older two. Dai changed quickly and layed down as Satoshi just stood there.

Satoshi tucked Dai in. "Good night, Cuddles."

"You shortened it again."

"Yeah."

Dai giggled. "Goodnight, Snuggles."

Satoshi bent down and kissed Dai's forehead, before leaving.

Dai layed there on his back with his hands behind his head, thinking as the night went on.

Before falling asleep, the last thing Dai thought of was a simple sentence.

'IM FREE.'

The end

So...I wasnt sure how to end this...Sniff...Im so sad its over. and yet happy. . I worked on this for a good two weeks spending practically every day on it since it is summer break. I would wake up and pretty much either write this, eat, read fanfics, or write this. Thats what two weeks pretty much was for me. Enjoy? I would love ideas if I wrote another after this...like a continuation but it would be a Sato/Dai Krad/Dark couple one that is obvious couple ness.

If any one coupld help me along and stuff...like explaining lemons/limes/C2's/how to find replies to review I would love you to no end. and Id dedicate something to you . Until another time...Which shouldnt be too long b/c im starting another fic along with two short Star Wars fics

See you around soon,

Tash aka Wasabi Pancakes 


End file.
